


You Lead, I'll Follow

by Marinarasauce11



Category: Akakios - Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinarasauce11/pseuds/Marinarasauce11
Relationships: Lilith/Ophelia
Kudos: 1





	You Lead, I'll Follow

It had been a day, what was supposed to be them going to dinner ended up becoming saving a hurt Athena. Lili was just glad that Athena was safe now, and she would make sure everyone was thanked properly for it. Starting with the doctor. “So much for that dinner, huh?” She mused weakly, watching as the werewolf cleaned up the clinic.

“Well, being on call 24/7 is part of the job.” Ophelia sighed. She stood up from the spot on the floor she was cleaning up. “Honestly, the nurse bots can do the rest. How about I take you home? You look absolutely drained.” Ophelia set her supplies on a nearby counter and walked over to Lilith. She put a hand on Lili’s face and stroked her cheek. “It would help me sleep a little better,” Ophelia nudged.

Lilith leaned into her hand, smiling softly and kissing the inside of her wrist. “What would I do without you?” She mused with a smirk. “I’m starting to wonder how I ever managed without you in the first place.” The succubus took the hand on her cheek, lacing their fingers together. “Maybe this walk won’t be interrupted this time.”

“One can only hope,” Ophelia laughed. She stepped out of the clinic with Lilith, making sure to lock the door behind her. “Alright, lead the way,” she said with a little bow. 

She laughed softly at the bow, guiding Ophelia back through the town square towards her manor. “You know I think it’s only fair, now that I know a bit more about you despite how it happened, that you know more about me. Ask me anything, and I will answer truthfully.” Not that Lilith thought she could even lie around her. 

“Really?” Ophelia mused. “There are so many things I could ask,” she thought to herself. “She’s lived for millenia and I’ve barely made it to 26.” Ophelia rubbed her face with her free hand. “I guess I want to know more about what brought you to Akakios. I’m sure you know why I ended up here because you’re part of the Council and close to Luci, but I don’t know much about why you came to town.” Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, Ophelia looked over to Lilith as they walked.

Lilith smiled softly, letting Ophelia know she didn’t mind the question. “I’ve been here since nearly the beginning, only Bruin beats me in that. When I was cursed...at first it didn’t change my life much, but then I had my first child and my next and the one after that. None of them ever lived to see ten birthdays.” She looked out at the town square, sighing softly. “Eventually, I isolated myself. It was better to be alone and feared then have to deal with losing those I loved. Luci found me, hiding away. They offered me a place where I would be free to be myself, a place where my children wouldn’t suffer because of my curse. So, of course, I took it.”

Ophelia nodded then looked confused. “Wait, isn’t Astrid your daughter? Does that mean that the curse doesn’t progress here in Akakios?” She was still trying to get a feel for the town and the way magic truly worked. A lot of what she learned did seem to match with what she had believed growing up, but generally, any knowledge she had gained about magic, curses, demons, crystals and more was new.

“She is, I also have a son Locran but he left a while ago.” Lilith nodded. “I couldn’t explain why perhaps it was before I was mortal before so the curse only affects those children I have in the mortal realm. I know my children were safe here, and Astrid seems still alright. It doesn’t scare you, does it? Me having children who are older than you?” She raised a brow curiously. 

Ophelia laughed. “No! Absolutely not. I’ve come to terms with everyone in Akakios being much older than I am, so it makes sense that your children are older than me.” She paused, “They just might not love their mom dating someone younger than them.” Ophelia winked at Lilith, trying to lighten the mood. “ Really, my brain has just taken off at 100 miles per hour trying to untangle the science behind the curse. It’s a little ridiculous I know, but I’ve always liked solving puzzles like that.” She looked up at the stars and scratched her head. “I wonder if Astrid is really as fine as she seems.” she thought to herself.

“I won’t even pretend to know anything about my own curse. Honestly, magic is complicated and being cursed by a God is even more complicated. There is a reason I’m not very fond of ages, they usually work for the man that cursed me.” She shrugged a bit. “Locran would adore you, he has always been a sweetheart. Astrid, on the other hand, is more like me than I would like to admit, and she was upset with me not letting her leave town for a long time. I was just being a protective mother.” 

“You’ve lost so much of course you would be worried for her to leave town. Especially when you aren’t sure how the curse may affect her once she reaches the mortal realm.” Ophelia stopped and took Lilith’s other hand. “One day, maybe I can meet Lorcan. For now, I’ll try to bond with Astrid. If you’re right in her being like you then I’m sure we’ll click soon enough!” She smiled and squeezed both of Lilith’s hands reassuringly.

Lilith smiled softly at Ophelia, it was so easy to talk to her. She had known people for hundreds of years and not been able to speak so freely around them. “You’re the sweetest, you know that right?” She released her hands and cupped her cheeks instead. Lilith realized they were just down the walkway from the manor. “Do you want to come in?”

“Oh, I don’t want to intrude,” Ophelia stammered. “I know you’re tired and have a lot on your plate. I’m sure you want some time alone.”

“Phia…” She brushed her thumbs against her cheeks. “I wouldn’t have invited you in if I thought you would be intruding. Plus, you didn’t get to see it at the party and at least some of the decorations are still up.”

Ophelia blushed at hearing her nickname. “Then I would love to come in.” She chastised herself. “Lili is normal, she’s not going to gaslight you into thinking you did something wrong or you’re bothering her.” Ophelia fixed her sweater and touched the hand Lilith had placed on her cheek.

“Good.” She kissed the tip of Phia’s nose before pulling away and guiding her up the walkway into the manor. It was a fancy place compared to the rest of the buildings in Akakios, an victorian style manor with large windows to let in a lot of light. They stepped into the front hall first, which opened into a large ballroom with a fireplace on the backside and a spiral staircase to the left. It was still decorated from the party, Lilith not having had the time to take any of them down with everything that happened. “You know since you missed the party that means I owe you a dance later?” She smiled playfully, letting go of Ophelia’s hand so she could explore the manor a bit more closely. “Also if you’re hungry Una keeps the fridge stocked, I’d offer to fix you something but you know how that will go.”

Stepping into Lilith’s manor was like stepping into a time capsule. The architecture perfectly mimicked the Victorian age and the decorations from the annual only complimented the design. “Wow,” Ophelia stared in awe, “I’m so sad I missed the annual just to research now.” She looked over to where she had left Lilith while she took a closer look at a piece of art. “I’d love to dance with you, but I’ll warn you now, I’m a very poor dancer.” she raised her eyebrows, teasing, and imagined her and Lilith sweeping across the floor together. Ophelia shook her head. “Can I fix you some tea? Or maybe something to eat?”

“Honestly, this was probably one of the worst annuals. I had to knock a Russian fire God unconscious after he killed Grim.” She shook her head slightly. “There is always next years though, and you’ll be my date for that one.” She sent her a wink. Lilith stepped closer to the werewolf. “How about you fix me something to eat and I will fix the tea? I can handle boiling some water at least.” She offered. “And then you’re going to get the grand tour and I’m going to steal that dance from you.” She turned, heading towards the kitchen.

“You sure you won’t burn the water?” Ophelia called after her jokingly. “But really,” she said as she followed Lillith into the kitchen, “It may have gone poorly, but you can’t deny that the decor was outstanding. I mean, come on, it looks like a winter wonderland! Better than any Hallmark movie that I used to watch.” She stopped in the doorway, stunned by the incredible kitchen before her. “This is your kitchen? THIS is your kitchen and you don’t like to cook?!”

Lilith grinned, standing behind the island as she turned to the stunned Ophelia. “I don’t like to cook but things like the annual need a good staging area. Besides, I often have people stay here when they have nowhere else to go. I still keep mangos stocked for Athena. You can come to use my kitchen anytime you like.” You can come to use other things too. Lilith bit her bottom lip, stopping herself from making the other woman uncomfortable.

Ophelia ran hands across the brand new appliances. “I could get used to this,” she sighed. “You saw my apartment, I swear the kitchen is barely big enough for me to stand in.” She walked around the island and noticed the mangos that Lilith had mentioned. She’s so kind, so thoughtful, Ophelia noted. “Hungry for anything specific?” she asked.

“I could work on getting you a better apartment, but it wouldn’t be connected to the clinic like yours is now.” She smiled softly, shrugging a bit. “The perks of being me, or someone I care about.” At the question Lilith found her mind going to a dirty place, a blush appearing on her cheeks for a moment as her eyes appraised the tall werewolf before remembering her place. “Um...oh, no, nothing specific. I’m sure whatever you make will be great.” She grabbed an electric kettle, turning it on. No need to worry about burning water. 

Ophelia’s eyes widened. “Oh gods no! No, no, I wasn’t complaining about my apartment. I love it! it’s attached to the clinic and it’s homey, it even has a spare room!” Ophelia turned and hid her face in the pantry. Ugh, she’s going to think I complain too much now. She reached up and started pulling ingredients off the shelves. “Bread, cinnamon, sugar…” she muttered to herself. Ophelia set the few things on the counter and reached for the refrigerator. Pulling out eggs, she realized she didn’t know where any of the dishes or pans where. “Um… where would a pan and a mixing bowl be? Oh, and two plates.” she asked shyly. 

Ophelia was so cute, Lilith bit her bottom lip as she watched the woman walk around her kitchen gathering her ingredients. She smiled softly at her when she asked for some dishes, leaning past her and grabbing a pan and mixing bowl before handing them to her. Lili waited until Ophelia had a hold of them before placing her hands over hers. “I didn’t think you were complaining, I just wanted to help you if I could. You have already done so much for me, I figured you deserved a...reward for being good to me.” She explained. “Is there anything I can help with that I can’t possibly mess up?”

Lilith’s hands were warm as she placed them over Ophelia’s. She’s so pretty, Ophelia thought, I could cook for her all day long, actually I would do literally anything she asked me too all day long… her mind trailed off. “Oh! Uh, no this is so easy to make I’ll be done in a few minutes.” She turned and flipped the stove to hide her cheeks as they reddened. She mixed a few ingredients in the mixing bowl, dipped the bread, and then set it in the now hot pan. After a few moments she flipped the pieces, gave them a few moments to cook, and then slid a couple pieces onto each plate. She took the powdered sugar and sprinkled it on top. “Hmm…” she pondered. She popped over to the fridge again and pulled out fresh strawberries and whipped cream. “Yes, perfect,” she muttered to herself. Platting the strawberries, Ophelia put the finishing touches on her work and wiped her hands. “Voila,” she laughed and set a plate of the still steaming french toast in front of Lilith.

Lilith sat on a stool by the island, her chin in her hand as she watched Ophelia cook. Her eyes carefully studying her, the cute expression she made when concentration, the way her hands moved quickly to prevent the food burning. Her eyes began to move lower before the kettle whistling diverted her attention, she found some tea bags and mugs making sure it was a flavor that would complement the sweet toast before steeping the tea just in time for a plate to be put in front of her. Lilith could practically feel herself drooling. “You are...incredible.” She took one of the strawberries, dipping it into the whipped cream before eating it. “You can stay with me any time.” She smiled, grabbing them both forks. 

Ophelia slid onto the stool next to Lilith and pulled her plate closer. “It’s just fancy toast, I promise I’ll make you something more elaborate next time,” she smiled. She secretly beamed at the compliment from Lilith but she was trying to remain calm. Ophelia watched Lilith take a bite of one of the strawberries. Gods her lips are so perfect, she mooned. Oh, no, no, no, you said you were going to slow down, stop drooling over her eating a piece of fruit. She rubbed her eyes to bring herself back to the present. “I’ll cook for you whenever I’m here in exchange.”

She cut a piece of the toast, taking a bite and moaning happily. “I’m a simple woman, Phia. Though I will happily eat whatever you want me to.” She smirked smugly at the double meaning. What happened to wanting to go slow? She thought to herself but she found herself quickly pushing that thought away. Why am I so concerned about going slow? I’ve waited thousands of years to meet a woman like her but I’m worried about taking it slow? She is so perfect, I’ve never wanted someone so much. She swallowed slightly, taking her cup of tea and blowing on it before taking a sip. “Phia…” She started, trying to find the right words, her heart beating faster and a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

Ophelia quickly set her fork down when she heard Lilith’s heart speed up. “What is it Lil? Are you ok?” She reached over and put a hand on Lilith’s cheek. Full of concern, Ophelia noticed how warm her cheeks were. Oh, she realized, she’s not upset or hurt, she’s trying to tell me something else. Is this what it looks like when someone likes you? It’s much easier to figure this out with werewolf senses than being human. She smirked to herself a bit. Ok I guess there are some benefits to no longer being human. “Lili, you can tell me anything.” She soothed.

If Lilith didn’t know any better she would say that Ophelia was the succubus, making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She licked her lips, taking a deep breath. “I don’t want what I’m about to say to scare you, it’s a lot, very quickly. And I told you we would take things slow but what I’m feeling...it’s not slow at all.” Her eyes glanced at Phia’s lips for a moment. She leaned into her a bit more, her hands going to Ophelia’s knees. 

Ophelia sighed softly as Lilith’s hands moved to her knees. “I know what you mean,” she said, her voice growing a bit rough towards the end. I want to kiss her so badly, Ophelia whined, but I need to let her get out whatever she has to say first. Patience. She took a breath to steady herself. “This doesn’t feel very slow,” she chuckled hoarsely. 

What was that thing her voice was doing? Fuck. Lilith didn’t think it was possible for her to have gotten any hotter yet there she was. She smiled softly, licking her lips again before nodding. A few seconds of steeling herself up for rejection, because how could someone so perfect want her? “I...I could see myself falling in love with you.” She blurted out.

“Oh,” Ophelia was a bit taken aback. “Me? Are you sure?” Her mind raced, trying to comprehend what she had just heard. “But… you’re too good for me,” she admitted. She’s too perfect for me, this can’t possibly be real. Things like this don’t happen to me. Ophelia stood off the stool and moved closer to Lilith and cleared her throat. “You are the most beautiful, kind, and brilliant woman I have ever laid eyes on. How in the world could you see yourself falling for me? I am, so dumb,” she laughed, trying to hide some of her feelings with a bit of humour.

At first, Lilith was in full panic mode. Of course this perfect woman in front of me wouldn’t want me, I’m a monster, I destroy everything I touch. Why would she want a broken person? She looked up at Ophelia, her brows furrowing at her words. Lilith gripped Ophelia’s hips pulling her to stand between her legs. “You are one of the smartest people I have ever met, there isn’t a dumb part about. Add that with how caring you are, how brave you are, and how utterly devastatingly gorgeous you are. You have to be one of the most perfect women, at least you are for me. And you better not argue with me anymore and just kiss me.”

Ophelia smiled and lifted Lilith’s chin with her hand. She leaned her head down and touched her lips softly to Lilith’s. I swear they’re even softer than the last time we kissed. She ran her hands through Lilith’s hair to cradle the back of her head. “Ok,” she whispered, barely pulling back enough to speak the word before she leaned in to kiss Lilith again.

Lilith wrapped her arms around her shoulders, sliding off the stool so she was pressed against the werewolf. Her lips moving against hers slowly at first before beginning to deepen the kiss. She was almost worried that she would pull away and it would all have been some sick dream. She feels so good pressed against me, it’s like we were made for each other. She moaned into the kiss softly, one of her hands cupping Ophelia’s cheek while the other gripped her hip.

Ophelia pulled back and rested her forehead against Lilith’s. “If we keep going, I won’t be able to stop,” she growled. Her eyes had deepened to a dark amber and she could feel her stomach twisting in knots from being so close to Lilith. “I don’t know what it is, but it’s like you fill this missing space that I’ve been carrying around in my heart.” She cradled Lilith’s face in her hands. “I don’t know if that is a human thing or if this a wolf thing, but it feels like we were made for each other.” 

She followed Ophelia slightly as she broke the kiss, her lashes fluttering as she looked up into those beautiful eyes of hers. Lilith smiled brightly at her words, the warmth of them running through her body. “I don’t know if it’s something magical drawing us together or if it’s just us. I don’t mind it though, being connected to you. I’ve only ever loved one person and he broke me, I never thought I would feel this again. Feel...complete. Would it be selfish of me to tell you not to stop?”

“No, it’s not,” Ophelia stroked Lilith’s cradled cheeks with her thumbs, “I’m sorry that he broke you, I promise not to do that.” Ophelia’s voice was still gravely and hoarse. She cleared her throat again. “I didn’t really want to stop,” she murmured and leaned in again to kiss Lilith.

She smiled against Ophelia’s lips, pulling her closer as she returned the kiss eagerly. Lilith didn’t need Ophelia to promise not to hurt her, she knew she wouldn’t. Ophelia was the opposite of Cain in every aspect, she was sweet and gentle and she worried about what Lili thought of her. And Lilith thought the world of her. She pulled back just enough to talk. “Stay the night.” She kissed her again.

“Ok,” she sighed. Her answer tumbled out before she could really think about it, but it felt so right. Mine. She could feel the growl building in the back of her throat. She kissed Lilith again, moving one hand to cup Lilith’s jaw and the other to grip her hip and pull her closer. Ophelia kissed her deeply. Mine, Mine, Mine. Her skin burned, she could feel sharp teeth waiting to break through her gums, and claws itched at her hands. Get ahold of yourself, you can’t change here, you’d hurt Lili. Ophelia moaned against Lilith’s lips. “You are incredible,” she whispered.

Lilith playfully nipped at Ophelia’s bottom lip, smirking. “You taste good.” She hummed softly, her lip beginning to trail down Ophelia’s jawline slowly traveling down her neck, alternating between kisses, light bites and sucking softly. Her hands began to push Ophelia’s sweater up, feeling the smooth skin beneath it. “Perhaps we should take this somewhere other my kitchen.” She whispered against her neck.

“Sounds like a good idea,” she gasped hoarsely. Stepping back, she let her hands slide to rest at Lilith’s waist. Ophelia stared deep into her eyes, “Ready when you are.”

~~~~

Lilith sighed softly, shifting in bed feeling an arm around her waist. She opened up her eyes, smiling as she saw the werewolf laying besides her. “Morning.” She nuzzled into Ophelia, her fingers brushing over her arm. 

Ophelia’s eyes snapped open the moment she heard Lilith sigh. She felt Lili cuddle closer to her and brush her fingertips over her arm. Goosebumps raised in a trail behind her fingers. “Good morning,” she sighed, pulling Lilith in closer with the arm wrapped around her waist. Her other arm stretched above her head before dropping down to rest on the soft sheets the two were wrapped in. “You’re cute when you first wake up,” she teased, tapping Lilith lightly on the tip of her nose.

Lili scrunched her nose playfully when Ophelia tapped it, shaking her head. “What with my messy bed head and morning breath?” She rolled her eyes slightly. “I think you may have left me with a few love bites too, not that I mind.” She teased stretching out slightly. “It’s still early, you don’t have anywhere to go do you?” 

“Oh gods, I’m sorry,” Ophelia’s eyes widened. “I haven’t- I mean- um-” she stuttered, “I haven’t been with anyone since I changed so I wasn’t sure how that would go.” Her eyes scanned the ceiling above them in embarrassment, the flush in her cheeks creeping down her neck. “But no, I don’t have anywhere to go this morning. There’s no one in the clinic since no one stayed over night. Plus I get a notification whenever someone comes in.” 

Lilith let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head as she leaned over and kiss Ophelia’s cheek before nipping playfully at her jawline. “I think I got you back for them, don’t worry.” She smirked before sliding out of bed leaving the sheet with Ophelia. She grabbed her silk robe, slipping it on. “Good, because I need you to pose for me.”

“P-Pose?” she said incredulously. “What do you mean?” She rolled over to look at Lilith in her robe.

“Not naked or anything,” Lilith assured her with a smile. “Though I wouldn’t mind it.” She winked. “I paint, and I have a rough outline for a portrait but I want to make sure I have everything right and there is no better model than the real subject.”

“You paint?” Ophelia asked in awe. Ophelia was incredibly flattered, still shocked that someone like Lilith liked her back at all. She sat up in bed and wrapped the sheet around her shoulders. “And you painted me?” Her eyes teared up a little bit and Ophelia blinked them away. She slid off the bed and plucked a spare t shirt out of her backpack. She slipped her jeans from last night back on and quickly ran her fingers through her tangled hair. “But, I don’t even look nice right now.”

“I do, I mean I’m not the best but it’s a hobby I picked up a long time ago. I find it a good way to relax after long days.” She spoke softly, Lilith didn’t share her art often since she didn’t find herself to be particularly good. “I have a rough outline of you at the moment, I still need to mix the correct colors and make sure I got your profile right.” She stepped forward, brushing her fingers through Ophelia’s hair slowly. “You look as beautiful as always.”

Ophelia wrapped her arms around Lilith, sensing her quiet tone. “I can’t wait to see it.” She kissed Lilith’s forehead and smiled. 

She smiled softly, wrapping her arms around Ophelia tightly. “You’re so good to me.” She pulled away, taking her hand and pulling her out of her bedroom down the hall to her home studio. “Now come on, I want to paint my girlfriend.”

Girlfriend. Her mind echoed. I like that. Ophelia smiled as she traipsed behind Lilith into her home studio. Stepping inside it smelled like acrylic and canvas, reminding her of old art rooms she used to hide out in during high school.

Lili had picked the perfect room in the entire manor for her studio. It wasn’t overly large meaning the abundance of canvases made it seem much more cramped and lived in. Large windows let in the perfect amount of light on her work space, which currently had a large canvas on an easel with the charcoal outline of Ophelia’s profile. The organized chaos was quite different from the neatness of the rest of the manor and Lilith felt a bit embarrassed about the mess. “Sorry, I have a system.” She blushed a bit, gently moving a few canvases off the velvet lined couch. 

“I love it,” Ophelia cooed. Her eyes roamed over the painting scattered around the room. She took in the natural light filling the space, the way Lilith had created organized chaos, and stretched canvas that sat on an easel in the middle of the workspace. Hints of the person underneath her exterior were peaking through all over the room. She reached up and touched the scars on her left cheek. “Are you sure it’ll turn out ok with these? I don’t doubt your incredible amount of talent, I just doubt that I look normal with them.” She worried.

She blinked slightly, turning to face Ophelia. If she was honest, she hardly saw the scars as anything more than just being apart of Phia. She never thought the woman would be worried about them. She shook her head, stepping forward and cupping her chin. “Those scars are apart of you, and they are beautiful. They show everyone that you are a survivor.” She leaned up on her toes, kissing her left cheek. “And you look more than ‘normal’ with them.” She mused with a smirk.

“Sorry, I’m still not used to them,” she blushed as Lilith kissed her cheek and ran her fingers over the scars again. Survivor, she mused, I guess that’s what I can call myself now. “Where do you want me to stand?” She asked quietly, leaning her forehead down to tap it against Lilith’s.

“You can sit over on the couch, I don’t need you to stay very still or anything, I just need to have you here to look at.” She smiled softly, stepping back and turning to her canvas. She picked up a palette, sorting through a few colors before beginning to mix them. “You know, we should look more into werewolves. I’m afraid I only know bits of pieces but I have enough books to help. Maybe it will explain the draw we feel towards each other, not that I particularly need an explanation.” She smiled over at her.

Ophelia went and plopped on the couch, pulling her legs in to sit criss-cross. She watched Lilith mix her palette, awed by the way she was able to create the most beautiful colors. “I picked up a few from Death and I’ve started reading a bit, but if you have books I’d love to read them!” Her eyes lit up. “I enjoy research. I’m sure I can figure out what this bond between us is.” She fixed her hair again to try to look nice for Lilith. If it’s anything like popular culture, I’m afraid that I might already have an answer. She bit her lip and started to fiddle with a piece of her hair.

Lilith dipped her detail brush into some black paint, slowly beginning to trace the outlines of Ophelia’s portrait. “You’ll like my library, I have shelves and shelves of books that didn’t fit in city hall or we deemed not appropriate to be available for public use.” She smirked slightly, glancing over at Ophelia and examining her jawline for a moment. “Do you have any idea what it could be so far?”

Her eyes shined at the thought of so many books to read. Ophelia felt Lilith’s eyes on her as she continued to play with a strand of her hair. “Ah, you know, there’s a few suggestions from what I remember from the mortal realm, but you know humans, they love to make things up.” She shrugged her shoulders to try and cover up her thoughts. How do I tell her? She worried.

“That is fair I suppose, so many different legends it is hard to figure out what is real and what isn’t.” She nodded, looking back at the canvas as she grabbed a new paintbrush. Lilith remained silent for a few minutes, working on the painting. “Sorry, you can ask me questions if you’d like. It’s harder to keep up a conversation while painting. You’re the first person I’ve let in here.”

“Really? The first one?” she asked. Ophelia’s heart warmed at her showing part of herself no one else was allowed to see. “I want to know more about you, your life. What was it like when you were human?”

“The very first.” Lilith nodded with a smile. “Not even Luci has been allowed in here.” Though there were a few portraits of Luci, and Luci and Bruin together around the room. “It was very simple, Phia. I lived in what is now Ireland before there was really much of anything. My father managed properties, he owned a lot of land, leased it out to the others. My mother, she was the best. So sweet, she taught me how to braid my hair and she was the one who got me interested in painting. Used to show me which berries made the best pigments. She was killed...during an invasion, as an example to my father if he refused to pledge loyalty. To the man that cursed me, this was of course before he cursed me. Part of pledging loyalty was me marrying his son.”

Ophelia listened as Lilith told her story, admiring how sweetly she spoke of her mom. “I’m sorry about your mom,” she said quietly, “I know what that’s like.” She fidgeted with the ends of her hair. “Did you really marry his son?” she asked.

“I did, his name was Adam.” She nodded slightly, letting out a soft sigh. “He was a real piece of work. I tried to run away several times before the wedding but I was always dragged by my father’s men.” She set her brush down for a moment, glancing back at Ophelia as she began painting again. “It wasn’t until I was married that I was actually able to run away, I was found eventually of course but not for some months.”

Ophelia’s eyes teared up. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. She jumped up off the couch to throw her arms around Lilith. “I hate that horrible things have happened to you. I hate that I wasn’t able to protect you. I hate it, I hate it.” She squeezed Lilith tight against her like she could soak up all of the horror and pain that she had ever felt.

Lilith smiled softly, placing her hand over Ophelia’s arm, leaning into the hug. “It’s alright, if those horrible things hadn’t happened to me I wouldn’t be who I am now.” She looked up at her. “So it’s okay because whatever happened to me in the past, it led me to you. I can’t complain.” Ophelia could finally see the painting from this angle and while it wasn’t finished it was remarkable.

“Lili…” she trailed. How is she so optimistic about it all? She turned and put her cheek on top of Lilith’s head, her face turned toward the canvas. “Oh wow,” Her eyes widened. “That is… that painting is truly incredible.”

She flushed from the compliment, swallowing slightly before glancing at the canvas. “You like it?” There was a reason no one really knew that Lilith painted, she wasn’t confident enough to show anyone this particular talent.

“Like it? I love it! It’s the most beautiful painting I’ve ever seen!” Ophelia gushed. “You’re remarkably talented Lili, I mean this painting is gorgeous.” She brushed Lilith’s cheek with her hand, still admiring the portrait before her.

“I’m glad you like it, once I finish it and it dries, it will be yours.” She smiled. Lilith set down the paintbrush, looking at her work before standing up. “It will need to dry for a bit before I can put the next set of colors on it.” She explained, turning back towards Ophelia. “Do you want to see the library?”

“It’s for me?” she gasped. She’d never had something so beautiful in her life much less painting of herself. She let Lilith go to stand up but still stared at the painting. “Of course, I’d love to see your library, let me just tear my eyes from the work of art in front of me,”. She giggled and kissed Lilith’s cheek, “Oh wait, there’s something even prettier right in front of me!”

She let out a soft laugh at how cute Ophelia was, stepping closer around wrapping her arms around her shoulders. “And you’re a work of art yourself.” She brushed her nose against hers. “You should be careful seducing a succubus, who is to say I won’t take advantage of you.” She teased softly, her fingers brushing through Ophelia’s hair.

Ophelia blushed. “You can take advantage of me anytime,” she giggled, the blush reaching down her cheeks onto her neck. Gods that was so cheesy, she cringed internally. She snatched Lilith’s hand as it brushed through her hair and brought it to her lips to kiss her palm.

Lilith grinned, her giggle is so damn cute. “Noted.” She chuckled softly, watching as her lips brushed her hand. “I do not know how I got so lucky.” She shook her head. “You know, you still owe me a dance.” She smirked, looking up at the werewolf. 

Ophelia’s eyes went wide, “I'm a really, really bad dancer Lil,” she said and bit her lip. “So I met step on your feet, but I’m willing to try.” She slipped her hand around Lilith’s waist and pulled her close, still holding the other hand she began to sway a bit.

“Let me lead than, Phia.” She smiled softly, placing Ophelia’s hand that was on her waist on her shoulder before placing her own hand on her waist. “It’s not hard once you find the right partner.” She explained, using her hand on her waist to signal when Ophelia should step back or forward. “I could teach you a dance from when I was human?”

Ophelia fell into the easy rhythm that Lilith set for her. “I’d love that,” she smiled. 

Lilith let go of her, taking a step back and held one hand up palming facing Ophelia. “Alright, so stand in front of me. Palms can’t touch, and you will just mirror my movements.” She explained simply, stepping forward with a two-step motion. “And we spin around each other. I had to do this dance for one of the spring festivals when I was a teenager.”

Ophelia mirrored Lilith’s steps, spinning around her in a whirl. “This is so fun!” She laughed, “I guess my coordination improved when I was changed.” She continued to follow Lilith’s steps, watching the way she moved so easily.

She laughed softly with Ophelia. “I hated learning it, I had to dance with this farmer’s son. We weren’t allowed to dance with the same sex, but I had a crush on one of our maids. I ended up ditching the farmer boy that night, and nearly got caught in the barn with the maid.” She explained, reaching out and snatching Ophelia’s hand spinning her under her arm.

“Oh gosh!” she squeaked, spinning under Lilith’s arm. She pulled Lilith in close to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. “My my, almost caught in the barn with the maid,” Ophelia paused in her thought. “So I’m a little confused,” she started, “Was pop culture right about being a succubus? Could you really only ‘sleep’ so to speak with the opposite sex?” Ophelia asked.

Lilith had to laugh at the question. “You realize I have both slept and ‘slept’ with you right?” She perked a brow, swaying slightly as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. “I’m afraid succubi and incubi in pop culture is under represented. Some of it is very right, some of it very wrong. Incubi do like impregnating mortal woman that’s true as disturbing it is. Some of us have different abilities, like Selise she is a succubus but she is a lesser demon version of one. She was born, I was made.”

Ophelia felt heat rise to the surface of her cheeks, “right, I know,” she said embarrassed. She shook her head a bit. “I see,” she nodded “I like learning about the differences between what is represented in Akakios and what’s in pop culture. It’s fascinating to see how humans twist things.” 

Lili saw the way she had embarrassed there werewolf and instantly felt guilty for doing it. “No, I’m sorry. You’re still learning everything and it’s unfair to expect you to know things you honestly shouldn’t.” She brushed her fingers against Ophelia’s neck. “Do you know the story they tell about me in the mortal realm?”

“Ah…” Ophelia shrugged, “I know bits and pieces from reading silly fiction books and ghost ‘hunting’ shows.” She laughed and felt goosebumps rise across her skin from Lilith’s touch. “Generally, the mortal realm has the idea that a succubus seduces human men to steal their sperm to be impregnated. They’re a bit yin and yang with the incubus. Some lore even suggests that it’s a shapeshifting creature between incubus and succubus depending on what they encounter in the human realm.” Ophelia had been avoiding Lilith’s eyes while she spoke. “It must be strange to hear all of that when it’s not really true?”

“It is very strange, I mean in some aspects they are true and in others not so much. We do have the power to seduce but I don’t know many succubuses’ who wanted to be mothers. Perhaps that trailed from my story. In Jewish religious text they actually speak specifically of me. The first wife of Adam, before he was given Eve. In the story they claimed God made us both of the same clay and during the consummation of our marriage I demanded to be on top but Adam wouldn’t allow it. Then I ran off and was seduced by the angel Samuel, when God sent angels after me to bring me back to Eden I refused. So God cursed me for my infidelity and I was eventually dubbed as the Mother of Demons. Sometimes they also referred to me as the Queen of Hell.”

“Hmmm,” Ophelia mulled over what Lilith had to say. “So what your saying is, you’ve been alive long enough to be in the torah?” Ophelia smiled, trying to lighten the mood. “And that it states that a man was upset because a woman decided what they wanted during sex?” She rolled her eyes. “Geez, the patriarchy is so gross.” Ophelia brushed her fingertips down Lilith’s temple and across her cheekbone. “However you came to be who you are now, you are still the most incredible woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing.”

“I did warn you, I’m quite old.” She smiled softly, leaning into her touch. “Men will always change the story if they think it might empower a woman.” She shrugged a bit. “I mean, look at Athena. She was cursed because she told a man she didn’t want him and they villainized her for it.” She sighed softly, shaking her head slightly. “You flatter me, I don’t know if I am deserving of your praise but I will try to be the kind of person who deserves it.”

Ophelia smiled, in awe of how amazing Lilith was. “You will always be deserving of my praise, I don’t think you realize how special you are.” She held Lilith’s face in her hand and kissed the tip of her nose. “Thank you for sharing some of your life with me,” she said softly.

Lili blushed from the praise, leaning her forehead against Ophelia’s. “I’d share anything with you.” Hopefully the rest of our lives. “You’re making it very hard for me to do anything but stay by your side. I have to set up the things for the memorial.”

“I can help!” Ophelia jumped. “I’d love to help you if you’d let me, please?” she smiled eagerly. I want to help you, with everything and anything you ever need. 

She smirked slightly at the cute little jump that Ophelia, cupping her cheeks and pulling her down into a sweet kiss. “That would be amazing. I have to shower and change, if you don’t want to head to your apartment yet I might have some clothes that will fit you.” She brushed her nose against hers. “I have to get flowers, pick a portrait of Bruin, figure out how to set up townsquare with the chairs. Make sure they bury Bruin where Luci wanted.” She babbled out her list.

“Give me a few tasks, I promise I can handle them.” She clasped Lilith’s hands in hers. “I can run to town, I can call people, I can do whatever you would like.” She beamed. I want to make your life easier, I want to take some of the weight off of your shoulders.

Tell her. Tell her. Tell her how you feel right now. Lilith smiled softly, squeezing Ophelia’s hands and pushing away the pestering thoughts in the back of her mind. “Thank you. Let’s get ready and changed first and then I will delegate some tasks. Actually you can help me right now.” She stepped back, pulling out two portraits of Bruin. One was obviously older, he was laughing and eating from a basket of berries. The other was newer with him looking serious and regal, one of his hands holding a sword that rested against his shoulder.

“Great! Let’s see…” Ophelia looked back and forth between the two portraits. They showed the two sides of Bruin, both equally beautiful and important. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered what she was choosing the portrait for. “Right,” she sighed, her voice a little strained, the“I think we should use the one where he looks regal, but I know that Luci would really love to have the other eventually.”

Lili nodded, looking between the two before placing the older portrait down besides a portrait she had done of Luci and Bruin together. “You’re right.” She smiled softly, placing the other portrait outside of the studio so she didn’t forget it. “I need to shower now, want to join me?” She teased slightly through it was a genuine offer.

Heat again rose to her skin, this time not because she was embarrassed. “I wouldn’t mind that,” she whispered. Her stomach fluttered and a smile played at her lips. 

She bit her bottom lip, reaching out and taking her hand. “I did leave a mark on you.” She smirked, reaching out and pulling at the shoulder of Ophelia’s shirt to show the hickey. I marked her as mine, why does that feel strangely right? “Shouldn’t be too hard for you to cover up as long as you don’t wear a wide neck top.”

The heat intensified under Ophelia’s skin and her eyes flashed gold. She felt Lilith’s hand on her skin and a low growl started to rumble deep in their chest. “I couldn’t care less about covering it up,” she rasped. 

Lilith smiled softly, her hand brushed down from the mark she left on Ophelia’s shoulder to her chest. Her palm pressing above her heart, feeling the steady beats beneath it. “I’m glad. I rather like when your eyes do that thing and you growl. Makes me feel wanted.”

“Trust me, you are very much wanted,” her voice hoarse. Ophelia’s heart beats faster as Lilith pressed her palm to her chest. “I think it’s the wolf part of me, I can’t really help it.” Ophelia wrapped her arms around Lilith’s waist and pulled her close, wanting to meld their bodies together. 

“I like it, even if you can’t help it.” She smiled softly, leaning in and pressing her lips against the hickey she had left on her. “You are very wanted to.” She whispered. “In case you had any doubts about my feelings. I’m not going anywhere.” She didn’t know who she was reassuring more, Ophelia or herself.

Ophelia drew her fingertips under Lilith’s chin and tilted her face upward to kiss her. Her stomach felt like it was practicing gymnastics, flipping and twirling itself into knots. She kissed Lilith deeper, moaning softly. “Mine,” she growled against her lips. 

The growl, that word made Lilith’s chest warm and tight. A warmth that traveled further down her body, it felt like she was floating. She eagerly kissed her back, brushing her fingers through her hair as she stood on her toes pressing herself against Ophelia. “Yours.” She whispered back.

Ophelia kissed Lilith hard, pressing her up against the studio wall. It was like she had spotted land for the first time after a never ending storm at sea. She felt safe, secure, at peace while also swearing her heart was going to jump out of her chest. She kissed down Lilith’s jaw to just under hear ear where her neck and jaw met. “Is this… ok?” she panted. It felt like her vocal cords weren’t working, her voice coming out rough and slightly unnatural.

Lilith moaned loudly against Ophelia’s lips feeling herself being pushed against the wall, there was something about the way the werewolf was taking control that drove her crazy. In a very good way. She lifted one leg, wrapping around Ophelia’s hip and pulling closer as she leaned her head back so she had more skin to kiss. “It’s very, very okay.” She sighed softly. “Please don’t stop.”

“Hmm,” Ophelia nipped Lilith’s neck playful with her teeth, letting them barely brush against Lilith’s skin. She let her hands roam, one braced against the wall by Lilith’s head and the other tangled in her hair to cradle her head. She kissed down and stopped to kiss the hollow of Lilith’s neck and admired how her skin glowed in the lighting of the studio. “Gorgeous,” she growled.

“Now you’re teasing me.” She gasped softly at the soft nips down her throat. Her hands gripped the back of Ophelia’s shirt almost trying to bring her closer despite no space being left between them. She tilted her head to the side, almost baring her neck to the woman. “Yes, you are.” She mused with a slight smirk. 

Ophelia looked up, her eyes tracing Lilith’s jaw line, the planes of her face, and up to into her gaze. The corner of her mouth lifted into a half smile. She moved to trace Lilith’s collar bone with her lips, still looking up at Lilith almost teasingly. The hand in Lilith’s hair traced the outline of her body, stopping to grip the leg she had wrapped around Ophelia. “Lili,” Ophelia breathed

“Phia.” Lilith retorted, letting out a soft sigh as she arched into her touch. Her hands glided up her lower back, sneaking beneath her shirt to feel the smooth skin. Her heart was beating fast in chest, her skin warmer to the touch and she seemed to almost be glowing. Her powers beginning to rise within her because of the position they were in. 

Ophelia’s skin burned were Lili had snuck her hand under Ophelia’s shirt. She moaned into Lilith’s skin, aching for more. She moved back to Lilith’s lips, the hand that had been bracing her against the wall moved to Lilith’s cheek to guide her face to Ophelia’s. Ophelia kissed her passionately, pouring her heart into actions. She wanted Lilith to feel what she was feeling. Her lips parted against Lilith’s. Her breath came in ragged gasps. She could feel the wolf deep inside her, barely contained, throwing itself against the cage she had sealed it in. 

She whined softly against Ophelia’s lips, the intensity of the kiss hitting and making her want more. Lilith hadn’t realized that her glamor was wearing off in the heat of emotions, showing her demon form. Curled horns peaked out from beneath her dark hair, blue eyes going completely black and fangs replacing two of her teeth. She brushed her fingers through Ophelia’s hair pulling her close as she kissed her greedily. 

I didn’t know she could be anymore beautiful, Ophelia mused. Lilith’s soft whine caused the growl to start again low in her throat. Ophelia felt Lilith’s fangs and lightly touched the tip of her tongue to each one while she kissed her. Her hands stoked Lilith’s hair, her face, her neck, followed the curves of her hips. She laced her fingers with one of Lilith’s hands and held her hand against the wall above her head, brushing past one of the curled horns as she did it. She kissed a trail to Lilith’s ear and the growl escaped through her lips. “Fuck,” she breathed, her voice gravely from the effect Lilith was having on her inner wolf.

Lili’s hand squeezed Ophelia’s, panting softly as she trailed her lips over her skin. In one quick movement Lilith pushed herself off of the wall and guided them back to the velvet couch in the studio. She barely gave Ophelia a second to catch her breath before she was straddling her lap. Her lips met Ophelia’s passionately and she began to siphon energy from her without intending to do so. She quickly pulled away, looking flushed and somewhat upset. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to start feeding from you.”

Ophelia’s breath came in gasps as Lilith pulled away. Oh no, what did I- Lilith’s words cut off her thought before she could truly finish it. “I don’t care,” her voice breathy, “I like it.” She reached up to cradle Lilith’s flushed cheek and her thumb resting on her swollen lower lip. “You need the energy, I know you’ve been running on fumes.”

“That doesn’t mean I should tire you out, at least not yet.” She smirked slightly before she became suddenly aware that she was in her demon form. “And look at me, looking like an utter mess while I sit in your lap.” She sighed slightly, glancing down. Cain hated this form, he said it disgusted him, made him remember that I was a monster and not who he thought I was. Lilith looked up meeting Ophelia’s eyes. Stop. She isn’t like that, she doesn’t think you are a monster. She isn’t pretending to care about you. 

“Are you serious?” Ophelia cried, sitting up to cradle Lilith in her lap. “You’re not a mess! You’re stunning. Every inch of you is ravishing,” she ran her hands along Lilith’s sides, “You are so beautiful it’s like looking into the sun, you’re blinding me with how much you radiate.” She smiled and rubbed her nose against Lilith’s and held her close. “I could look at you forever and not once would I doubt that you are the most exquisite being to walk this Earth.”  
“How is it you always know exactly what to say?” She whispered softly, her arms wrapping around Ophelia’s shoulders. “You’re so...I don’t have the words. Extraordinary? Magnificent? A breath of air when I’m drowning?” She brushed her thumbs against her cheeks. Lili leaned in, giving her a soft, slow but deep kiss. “I’m nearly naked in your lap and you are having to comfort me.” She chuckled softly once she broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Ophelia’s.

“I don’t have to comfort you, I want to comfort you. There’s a very big difference there,” Ophelia reassured her, ignoring the nearly naked part. If I acknowledge that too much right now I might pounce on her like a damn dog. She thought. She closed her eyes as Lilith leaned her forehead against hers. She could feel Lilith’s soft breath tickling her eyelashes, hear her heart thudding in her chest, her thumb stroking her cheek. She let it lull her, comfort her. 

Lilith smiled softly at her words. She is so kind, so gentle with me, I just want to protect her from myself. I shouldn’t be so selfish, I’m going to hurt her. But she tastes good, and I can’t get that scent out of my head. She is everything I could want and more. I want to be selfish, I am going to be selfish with her. “Phia.” She whispered softly, kissing her deeply again. Lilith slowly fed from Vher, only taking enough to get her through the day and not enough to exhaust the werewolf like she had done in her office. Her eyes fluttered open, once again their icy blue. “You taste good.” She smirked slightly.

“Mmm,” she moaned. You’re killing me Smalls, she laughed to herself. I’m going to have no self control left by the time she’s done with me. “My energy or my physical being?” Ophelia teased. 

“Both, definitely both.” She grinned down at her. “You taste like...home. Chocolate, strawberries, and sea salt.” She admitted softly. “I can’t explain it, no one I’ve fed from has tasted like that before.” She brushed her fingers through Ophelia’s hair before gliding them down her neck and arm, guiding her hand towards the tie of her robe. Lili leaned in, kissing her deeply again.

Ophelia gently pulled the tie of her robe, letting the silk fall through her fingers as it fell undone. Her breath hitched and her stomach dropped at how stunning Lilith was. Gods, she begged, pray for the tiniest bit of control so I don’t go full Wolf on her. 

Lilith could feel that Ophelia was holding herself back, and she knew from the flashing golden eyes and deep growls why. “Phia, you don’t have to hold yourself back. You aren’t going to hurt me, I very durable remember.” She reminded her softly, her fingers twisting through Ophelia’s hair. “You can let yourself go with me.”

“But what if I did,” she whispered shakily, “I’m so strong now I could easily throw you across the room. What if I bite you too hard? What if I can’t handle it and I fully transform?” Ophelia’s eyes widened, fear filling their depths. 

Lilith cupped her cheeks, looking down into her eyes. “Ophelia.” She shakes her head slowly. “You aren’t going to hurt me, I am not human. You are strong but so am I, and if you are worried about shifting I can just do this.” She used her abilities to resonate calm through Ophelia. “I don’t want you to hold yourself back, I want all of you.”

All of you. It echoed through her head. She wrapped one arm around Lilith’s waist and gracefully lifted and flipped her so she was on her back, Ophelia hovering over her. She brushed a few strands of hair from Lilith’s face and kissed her deeply. Let go, she told herself. She let the wolf off it’s leash deep inside her chest. Waves adrenaline washed through her and she kissed Lilith harder, running her hands across her face, down her arms, stroking her sides to grip her hips. Ophelia kissed down her neck, letting her teeth nip harder, sharp canines grazing Lilith’s skin. 

She gasped softly as Ophelia flipped their position in one smooth movement, she grinned up at her wrapping her legs around her waist as she leaned up to kiss her. Lili liked this side of Ophelia, it was just as much as part of her as any side of her. She arched into her touch, her hands gliding down Ophelia’s back and pulling at her shirt.

Ophelia sat up and quickly pulled her shirt off in a fluid motion, dropping it somewhere out of sight. In a heartbeat she was back to Lilith, craving the touch of her skin. She pressed herself hard against Lili, kissing her passionately. Her hands fell on either side of Lilith’s head so she could tangle her fingers into Lili’s hair. 

Lilith’s hands glided over Ophelia’s shoulders, and down her back. Nails gently dragged down her back as she kissed her back deeply. Her tongue brushed against Ophelia’s bottom lip before slipping into her mouth. Her hands trailed further down, slipping into the pockets of Ophelia’s jeans. Her heart pounded in excitement, everything about her intoxicated Lilith.

Ophelia felt her hips grind into Lilith’s. She moaned softly against her lips, barely able to catch her breath. She could feel it. Deep inside her a need was building. Mine, it screamed. She slipped her tongue into Lilith’s mouth. Her hands pulled Lili’s head harder against hers, closing any space that was left between them. She grasped her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down slightly, dragging as she roughly kissed down her neck again. The need grew stronger, roaring inside her, battering her rib cage. She felt the growl deep in her throat build with it. She reached the base of Lilith’s throat, where it met her shoulder just above the collar bone, and pulled one of her hands out of Lilith’s hair. She gripped her shoulder, holding it down, digging her nails into Lili’s skin. The wave within her crescendoed. Her eyes flashed, sharp teeth cut her gums, growl tearing at her throat, and one word filled her head. Mine. She marked Lilith, biting down just enough to break the skin. Ophelia pulled back. Eyes wide as saucers, breath heaving, shaking slightly. She tried to speak but the words only came out as an unnatural, hoarse whisper. “I- I don’t- Lili I” 

Lilith had never felt something so intense, it was like every touch, kiss, heavy breath was amplified exponentially. She felt like her body was burning in the most delicious way. Her hips rolled up against Ophelia, kissing her greedily, a shiver running down her spine from that growl that came deep from Phia. She sighed happily as she was pinned down and didn’t cry out when teeth broke her skin. No, she moaned. When Ophelia pulled back Lilith only shook her head, reaching up and cupping the back of her head pulling her back down to kiss her deeply. “It’s alright.” She mumbled softly against her lips.

Ophelia felt relief wash over her when Lilith pulled her back in. She whined softly against Lilith’s lips when she said it was alright and kissed her again. Goosebumps raised on her skin as she kissed Lilith tenderly, relaxing her hand from Lilith’s shoulder to cup her face. She felt centered, calm, like Lilith was her anchor to the planet instead of gravity. She nipped her bottom lip softly, playfully this time. 

She smiled into the kiss, her hands roaming over Ophelia’s curves slowly as she pressed her lips firmly against hers. She squeezed her hips with her thighs, shifting slightly and sending them rolling off the small couch. Lilith landed on top of Ophelia, her hands on either side of her head as her black hair curtained their faces. “I’m sorry.” She laughed softly.

Ophelia felt the two of them fall off the couch. She held Lilith, holding her so that Ophelia took the brunt of the fall. She reached up and brushed some of Lilith’s gorgeous hair back. “It’s ok,” she whispered, smiling at Lili’s adorable laugh. “It isn’t a very big couch.” 

“Certainly not big enough for us to fool around on.” She smiled softly, nuzzling into Ophelia’s hand before leaning down and kissing her softly. “You’re so beautiful.” She beamed down at her. “How can you possibly be so beautiful? The most beautiful person I have ever met.” Her lips trailed down her neck, and shoulder.

“Coming from a stunner herself…” Ophelia trailed off. A shiver ran down her spine as Lilith trailed her lips. “Oh,” she sighed softly. “That’s lovely,”. Her hands traced the contours of Lili’s back, admiring the gentle curve of her spine and hips. 

Lilith pressed her lips against the slope of her neck, sucking softly as her hands trailed over her stomach. Fingernails gently gliding over her skin as her lips began to travel further down, tongue brushing against the valley between Ophelia’s breasts. Lili was teasing her, seeing if Ophelia would let her continue or take back control.

Ophelia gasped, her back arching off the floor. Her fingernails dug into Lilith’s back near her shoulder blades. Her eyes rolled back, pleasure coursing through her. She knew Lili was teasing her but gods did she love it. 

She smirked against Ophelia’s skin, her hands gliding up stomach and sides to cup her breasts. Lili looked up at the werewolf, blue eyes darkening slightly as she saw the state she was placing her in. She peppered kisses over her breasts, before trailing her lips down Ophelia’s stomach.

Ophelia’s skin was on fire. Every kiss sending flames dancing across the surface. Her hands went from Lili’s back up into her hair, knotting themselves there, pulling slightly. “Yes,” she moaned, her voice still gruff from earlier. Lilith’s kisses were delicious, her hands felt heavenly. Ophelia could have sworn she was floating on cloud nine. 

Lilith’s hands gilded back down Ophelia’s stomach, nimbly unbuttoning her jeans before gripping the waistband. She looked up at the beautiful woman beneath her with a soft smile, pressing a kiss against her navel. She yanked her jeans down her legs in one smooth motion, having to climb off of her to do so. She is so… “Beautiful.” She whispered.

She felt the shock of cool air against her legs as Lilith pulled her jeans off. Her weight lifting off Ophelia briefly to do so leaving Ophelia lost for a moment. When Lilith called her beautiful she felt the blush rise in her cheeks. “Yes you are,” she mimicked Lilith from earlier. 

She laughed, quickly climbing back over Ophelia and kissing her sweetly. “Using my words against me.” She smirked. She broke the kiss to lean back, slipping the open robe off and throwing it over by Ophelia’s jeans. She brushed her hair over to one side, the shoulder opposite of Ophelia’s bite so now it was proudly on display. She laid down besides the wolf, her fingers brushing over her stomach as she leaned in and playfully nipped her earlobe.

Ophelia sighed, wrapping an arm around Lilith’s shoulder to pull her closer. Her other hand came up to brush the mark, careful no to irritate it. “It doesn’t hurt does it?” She asked quietly. 

“It’s a little tender but it doesn’t hurt.” She assured her with a smile. “I rather like it, you marking me so everyone knows I’m yours.” She smirked, reaching up and cupping Ophelia’s cheek so she could kiss her softly. “I’m yours, and you are mine.”  
I’m yours and you are mine. Ringed through Ophelia’s head. She leaned over Lilith to lick the mark softly. When she pulled back her the gold in her eyes looked molten, flowing and moving in patterns across the iris. “I had too,” she growled, “instinct.” Ophelia felt whole for the first time in a long time. The center of her world moving to encircle Lilith. She curled the woman to her, holding Lilith close and pressing her cheek to the top of her head. She sighed, content with her state of being for the first time in ages.

Lilith smiled softly, cupping her cheek as she looked into those golden eyes. They were so beautiful, everything about her was. She laughed softly at that growl, nuzzling into the werewolf. Her arm wrapped around her waist, one of her legs tangling between Ophelia’s. She found comfort in Ophelia’s arms, in a way she had never felt before. Black curls fell over her shoulders, cascading over their bodies. Lili found herself lulled into some much needed sleep.

Ophelia felt Lilith’s breath slow and her body relax into sleep. Much needed rest, she noted. She stroked Lilith’s soft hair and started humming a soft lullaby, happy to let Lili sleep in her arms. 

It was roughly an hour later when Lilith shifted, her brows furrowed in pain. “No, no, no.” She whimpered softly. “You can’t have her. No.” She cried out, tears streaming down her face as she twisted in Ophelia’s arms.

Lilith’s whimpers snapped Ophelia to attention, she had drifted into daydreams while Lilith rested. She immediately tightened her arms around Lilith, scanning the room for what was threatening her. Ophelia realized she was still asleep. Nightmare, she grasped. She held Lilith’s face in her hand and wiped the tears away. “Lilith, Lili, hey, hey, shhh, it’s ok,” she soothed, “everything’s ok, your safe.”

She was stirred out of her sleep hearing a soft voice comforting her, her eyes fluttering open as she let out a few harsh breaths. “I...I’m sorry.” She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. Flashes of her nightmare running through her head. Cain when he left, the death of her first child and then...Ophelia lying bloody in her arms. 

“No, no, no, sweetheart no,” she cooed, “You’re ok, don’t apologize.” She gripped Lilith close, wishing to draw the fear from her, to take it from her so she no longer had to feel it. “I’m right here, nothing bad can happen to you when I’m here.” She rocked Lilith softly, smoothing her hair gently.

“They...they hurt you. And I couldn’t save you.” She whispered softly, leaning into Ophelia’s touch. Her arms circled around her tightly. “He just taunted me, reminded me about how I can never save anyone I love.” She muttered, her voice empty.  
Ophelia held her tighter. Love? Her heart warmed. She shook head, that wasn’t what was important right now. “He?” she asked softly, “Who is he?”

“Cain.” She spoke simply. “It was Cain first, and then Adam, then Samuel, then…” She couldn’t bring herself to say it. He can’t find you here, this isn’t his domain, it’s one of the reasons who came here because he powers couldn’t reach you here. “They killed you and I couldn’t stop them and I couldn’t save you.”

“Like… Like the bible Cain?” Ophelia asked confused. She held Lilith and continued to rock her gently.

Lilith nodded. “He was the one I was telling you about, that hurt me. I met him a long time ago, we were together for ten years. Astrid and Locran are his children.” She explained quietly. “He didn’t want to stay in town any more, and I told him he couldn’t take the children. And when he...laid a hand on me I made sure he knew he wasn’t welcome anymore. The kids don’t know that, I told them he went to find his brother.”

Anger flared deep in Ophelia’s gut. He. Hurt. Her. A growl started low in her chest, reverberating against her ribs. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered. Her fingernails dug slightly into Lilith trying to control her emotions. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “You are so wonderful, you didn’t deserve any of that.” 

She sighed softly, leaning her head against Ophelia’s shoulder. She was so broken, why does she still want me? She should be running for the hills. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to dump this one you. We’ve only been together like a day and a half.” She shook her head, giving her a weak smile. She pulled out of Ophelia’s arms, standing up and stretching before offering her hand to the werewolf.

“Yeah and a day ago I dumped my mom’s death and my dad’s abuse on you through memories,” Ophelia smirked, “I’m pretty sure we’re even now.” She took Lilith’s hand and hopped up in one fluid motion. “No more ‘sorry’ ok? Nothing you could do would ever make me run from you.” She softly caressed Lilith’s face, reassuring her.

“Okay.” She agreed with a soft smile, leaning up on her toes and kissing Ophelia sweetly. “The same goes for you, you’re stuck with me now.” She spoke playfully. Lilith took Ophelia’s hand guiding them back towards her bedroom. “I need to shower. You can join me.” She dropped Phia’s hand, stepping into the bathroom and looking at her reflection in the mirror. “That’s new.” She glanced at the bite which was already scarred over, with an almost golden shine to it.

“Don’t tempt me, I might try to jump your bones again,” Ophelia teased. She followed Lilith into the bathroom. She heard Lilith’s comment and turned her head to examine the bite. “Huh,” she mused, “I thought that was just how you healed. Is it not?” 

“I heal quickly yes but I don’t usually scar and it’s never turned golden like this.” She arched her neck, trying to get a better look at it. “Hmm, well it doesn’t hurt and it is pretty.” She smirked, looking back to Ophelia.

Ophelia stepped back a bit, concerned. Oh no, what did I do? She worried. She bit her lip and tucked her chin into her hand, still staring at the mark in the mirror. She then crossed her arms over her chest and dug her nails into her upper arms. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that, I really didn’t mean to.” 

“It’s alright, Phia. What happened to no more sorry?” She raised a brow, stepping towards her gently taking her hands. “We will figure it out, together. I’m sure with all the books I have we can figure something out. Tonight after the memorial, we will come here, have some dinner some wine and do so of that research you love so much.”

Ophelia relaxed. “I do love research,” she sighed, “and I can’t turn down dinner and wine, especially if you’re included.” She squeezed Lilith’s hands gently. “Thank you, I’m sure we’ll figure it out.”

“Oh, I will always be included.” She smirked, before stepping towards the shower and turning it on. “Do you think we should be telling people? Or just let them figure it out on their own?”

Ophelia stepped in behind Lilith. “I don’t know, I’m having a hard time keeping my hands off you, but if you want to keep it quiet until after the memorial I can back off a bit?” 

“No,” Lili quickly shook her head. “I don’t need you to back off and I don’t really want to keep it quiet.” She smiled softly, dipping her head back in the stream of water before grabbing some shampoo and lathering up her hair. “And I like your hands on me. They are good hands.”

“Ok then,” she blushed. She reached forward and started helping Lilith wash her hair, massaging her scalp to help her relax. “I guess we can just let people figure it out on their own.”

She smiled softly up at her. It felt nice, being taken care of by someone. For so long Lilith was the one always taking care of everyone else but now she had someone she could rely on. It is far too early to be in love with her, right? I mean it’s been barely forty eight hours. She stared up at her, just admiring her.  
Ophelia started to rinse Lilith’s hair. Shen then reached for the conditioner and started working on the ends of Lilith’s hair. “You have gorgeous hair,” she commented. I like taking care of it, she thought to herself. She noticed Lili’s face looking up at her. “What are you looking at, silly?” she asked bemused.

“Just the most beautiful werewolf doctor I have ever met.” She smiled sweetly. “You make me so happy, and feel so safe and more like myself than I have in a long time.” She admitted softly. “I’m glad I finally hit on you.”

Ophelia grinned and rinsed out the conditioner. She feels safe with me, the wolf in her settled, happy. “Me too, I didn’t think anyone in the town really cared for me there for a bit,” she chuckled. 

“People in this town have their issues, and rarely see past their own problems. We do care though, I just never had much of a reason to go see you except when I’m finding unconscious people in town square or being beaten up.” She wrapped her arms around Ophelia’s shoulders. “Though I did very much have a crush on you.”

“That’s true, I didn’t step out of the clinic very much in the beginning,” she laughed, “taking care of everyone here took up most of my time.” She slipped her arms around Lilith’s waist. “You had a crush on me?” she gasped, intrigued.

“Yes, I did. I mean a pretty werewolf comes into town and she is sassy yet caring. Of course I had a crush on you.” She laughed softly, leaning up on her toes and kissing her sweetly.

“Yeah, sorry, when I go into Doctor mode I get a little sharp and demanding,” she blushed at hearing Lilith’s description of her. She kissed Lilith back, enjoying the warmth of her and the shower. 

“Oh I don’t mind, I’d love to see that sharp and demanding in the bedroom.” She teased softly. “I’m just sad I took me nearly dying to get up the nerve to hit on you.” She joked, grabbing a washcloth and some soap gently beginning to wash the werewolf with soft slow strokes.

The blush in Ophelia’s cheeks deepened and reached down her neck at Lilith’s words. “I’m a little sad at that too, but then again I didn’t have the nerve to come up to you either.” She sighed at Lilith’s gentle washing. “That feels so nice.”

“I’m used to people being too intimidated to come up to me. Bruin used to do this thing when he didn’t like someone who was interested in me. Stand right behind at full height, scare the person right off.” She chuckled softly at the memory. “I’m going to miss him.”

“I know you are,” Ophelia whispered gently, “He was wonderful and I know how important he was to you.” She brushed her fingers across Lilith’s cheek to comfort her.

“He was like a big brother to me.” She sighed softly, leaning into Ophelia’s touch. “Astrid and Locran called him Uncle Bear for a long time because they couldn’t say his name when they were younger.” She chuckled, her eyes watering a little before she steeled herself. Be strong, you can’t crack now there is too much to do.

“Hey, Hey,” Ophelia soothed seeing the tears in her eyes, “Don’t hold back, I’m here for you, you can fall apart right now and I’ll put you back together for the memorial I promise.” She cupped Lilith’s cheek in her hand and kissed her forehead.

Lilith leaned into Ophelia, closing her eyes as she took an unsteady breath. “I’m just...I can’t because if I break now I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop and there is just too much to do right now. I can fall apart after the memorial is finished.”

“Then what can I do for you now? How can I comfort you?” She held the back of Lilith’s head, cradling the woman to her. 

She wrapped her arms around her tightly, her hands coming up to rest against her shoulders. “You’re already doing it.” She mumbled against her skin.

Ophelia kissed the top of Lilith’s head and rocked her slightly. “Anything for you,” she whispered into her hair. She rubbed Lili’s back gently with one of her hands, small circles in between her shoulder blades, and admired Lilith’s soft skin.

~~~~~

Lilith managed to slip away from the memorial while everyone was talking and sharing stories. It felt like everything that had been piling up the past few days was finally breaking her. She hadn’t had time to process anything and now that the memorial was over it was like the dam holding back her emotions had finally broken. I didn’t get to say goodbye, I told him I would see him on the other side but I didn’t know that he was going to be gone. 

She stumbled into the forest, kicking off her heels as she felt power rise through her. Anger, pain, grief, despair cycled through her veins. “Why did you have to die you stupid asshole bear?!” She shouted, picking up a rock and throwing it against a tree. “Luci needed you! The town needed you!” 

Lilith slumped down to her knees, her fingers digging into the grass and dirt as tears streaked her cheeks and her body shook as she softly sobbed.

Ophelia gasped, feeling Lilith’s emotions flood through her. “I apologize, someone needs me,” she handed her glass of mead to Minnie and took off. She followed Lilith’s scent into the forest, tracking her a few yards in.

“Lilith!” she called and found the woman slumped on the ground, sobbing. “Lilith,” she said, her voice breaking. She dropped down beside Lilith and held her close, tucking Lilith’s head under her chin. “I’m here, I’m here,” she soothed. Ophelia’s heart broke seeing the pain Lilith was in. I want to take it from her, she cried inside, oh Lilith. 

She wrapped her hands around Ophelia’s forearm, leaning into as sobs wracked through her body. She hadn’t let herself cry in the past three days, for anyone. For Bruin, for Luci, for herself. “I didn’t get to say goodbye.” She whimpered between cries. “He will never be here again. We won’t be able to share a drink again, I can’t tease him about his stupid fur.” She whispered, the sobs beginning to turn into soft gasps. 

“I know, I know,” she whispered. She gripped Lilith against her, letting the succubus fall apart in her arms. Lilith’s pain wracked Ophelia’s body. She could feel her grief, almost taste it it was so intense. She took the sleeve of her sweater and wiped the tears from Lilith’s face. “I know Lil, I’m so sorry.” 

Lilith remained Ophelia arms, turning her head so it was resting in the crook of her neck. She cried until she couldn’t anymore, her body felt stiff and sore both from her position on the ground and emotional exhaustion. “He won’t know that I found someone who does deserve me, someone that he would have loved.” She whispered softly.

Ophelia gently rubbed Lilith’s arm, providing the smallest amount of comfort she could. “I don’t know much about death or the afterlife, but I do like to believe that he knows, even if he isn’t with us anymore. It’s not much, but I’ve always found comfort in that thought.” She wiped the few remaining tears from Lilith’s face. 

She gently pondered Ophelia’s words. She was right, especially when it came to Bruin. He always seemed to know things before anyone else did and she knew deep down that in some ways he was still there. She nodded slowly, taking a soft deep breath. “You’re right.” She wiped her nose sniffling slightly. “How did you find me?”

“I um, I tracked you,” she replied. “I’ve noticed this new… thing. I think I can feel your emotions? I guess I felt them when you took off and I knew I had to find you.” Ophelia brushed some of Lilith’s hair back behind her ear. 

Lilith leaned her forehead against Ophelia’s breathing softly. “That sounds useful.” She mused softly. “I’m glad you did, come find me that is. I didn’t want...I couldn’t breakdown in front of everyone else. I’m supposed to be strong.” She whispered.

“Lilith, those who are the strongest still have emotions.” Ophelia murmured, “Plus crying is good for the soul, even if you don’t feel better yet, letting some of the grief out is important.” She continued to rub Lilith’s back, gently working on the knots in her shoulders. 

She knew deep down that Ophelia was right but it was so ingrained in her that she had to be strong, she was the anchor and the town depended on that, depended on her. It was what made Bruin’s death and Luci severing their connection to the town so hard because it meant Lilith was taking the brunt of those hits now. She nodded slightly, pulling back just enough to look up at her. “Thank you.”

Ophelia kissed the tip of her nose gently. “You don’t have to be strong around me, I know you’re strong, but I also know what it’s like to lose those you love.” 

Lilith reached up, cupping Ophelia’s cheeks. “I know, it’s just a hard habit to break. I will try to be better at letting you in, letting you take care of me. Especially if it means in return that I get to take care of you.”

She smiled. “Do it in your own time, whenever you’re ready. I’ll always be here to listen.” Ophelia reached up and took one of the hands cupping her face and took it in her hand to press a kiss to the knuckles. I will always take care of you, she thought to herself.

She swallowed slightly, licking her lips as she seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. You want to tell her? Why are you holding yourself back so much? She promised she wouldn’t leave. She looked back up at her with a weak smile. “Would you mind if we ditched the rest of the memorial and just went back home?”

“Absolutely.” Ophelia stood up and held her hands out to Lilith. “Stand up slowly, I’m sure you’re exhausted and sore and I don’t need you passing out on me.” 

“Oh, you don’t want a reason to sweep me off my feet and carry me home?” She lightly joked, reaching out and taking Ophelia’s hands. Lilith did as she was instructed, slowly standing before brushing the dirt and grass off of her.

“Do I really need a reason? Because I will,” she cocked an eyebrow, teasing Lilith. She leaned down and swiped Lilith’s heels off the ground then held a hand out. 

Lilith let out a soft laugh, her chest growing a little lighter. She laced their fingers together, letting the werewolf lead her home. “Athena saw the mark, and she knows about us. She said something about needing to have a conversation with you. Whatever that means.”

“Oh gods,” Ophelia’s eyes went wide, “She’s going to kill me.” Her free hand went over her mouth. “I don’t think she knows about us and if she thinks I hurt you, oh gods.” She laughed lightly and gripped Lilth’s hand tighter.

“She isn’t going to kill you.” Lilith shook her head with a smile. “I mean technically she can’t turn you to stone right now so you’re safe.” She lightly jokes. “I’m not sure if she thinks you hurt me, there was a bit more stuttering and blushing on my end for her to think that.”

“Oops,” Ophelia giggled, “sorry to embarrass you in front of Athena, that’s completely my fault.” 

Lilith rolled her eyes, playfully hip checking Ophelia. “That’s not what I meant and you know it. Did you want to explain to Athena that you bit me while we were making out on my couch?”

“Definitely not!” Ophelia laughed. “I don’t know how she would feel about hearing that.” Ophelia was laughing so hard she had to pause in their walk back to catch her breath.

Her laugh is so nice, so melodious. I love when her eyes light up like that and she scrunches her nose up. I love...Lilith bit her bottom lip, smiling softly up at the werewolf. “Exactly, I mean I will proudly wear your mark but doesn’t mean I will be sharing specifics.”

Proudly. Proudly. Proudly. Her mind chanted, She’s proud of my mark. Ophelia’s stomach was full of butterflies. She was proud of that mark, she wasn’t sure why, but it made her extremely happy to see it on Lilith. “Yeah, let’s not share out make out adventures,” she teased.

“Oh, make out adventures? Now you have me all curious about where else we will fool around.” She teased, squeezing her hand. “It’s just too bad I don’t have a way to mark you.” It felt nice being able to joke and flirt with Ophelia. Ophelia makes things so easy.

“We can make out anywhere, anytime,” she quipped. She held a branch to keep it from hitting Lilith as they walked through. “Well technically you did mark me, mine just healed without turning gold.” she smirked.

Lilith nodded slightly, raising a brow at her. “Anytime, anywhere?” In one smooth movement she pinned Ophelia back against a tree. “Perhaps I should mark you again.” She tilted her head, looking up at the wolf. “Just to make sure everyone knows you’re mine.” She smirked playfully.

Ophelia’s breath hitched as her back hit the rough bark of the tree. “I mean, I did say anywhere, anytime,” she gasped. Her hands gripped Lilith’s hips and pulled her close. Slowly, Ophelia dipped her head to press her lips against Lilith’s. “I’m fine with that,” she whispered against her lips.

She grinned against her lips, leaning up on her toes to kiss her softly. Lili broke the kiss, trailing her lips down her jawline and neck before stopping on the junction between her neck and shoulders. She sucked the skin softly for a moment, her hands gliding over Ophelia’s arms slowly. “There.” She pulled away with a smug expression.

Ophelia moaned when she felt Lilith mark her. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she could barely catch her breath. That feels so right, like it’s meant to be this way, her and I. she mused to herself. She felt Lilith pull away. “No,” she responded and pulled her back in, kissing her deeply.

Lilith gasped against Ophelia’s lips, returning the kiss quickly. Her hands went to her hips, pulling her flush against her as her tongue slipped between her lips. Lilith knew she would never get tired of kissing Ophelia, every time felt better than the last and she never knew that was even possible. 

Ophelia pulled away just enough to be able to speak. “The faster we get home, the more I can kiss you without worrying about getting dirt all over you,” she mumbled. 

She shook her head, leaning back and kissing her again deeply. “I.” Another kiss. “Have.” Another. “A shower.” She kissed her again, reaching up and tangling her fingers through her hair. 

“I warned you,” she growled. Ophelia pinned Lilith to the ground in a fluid motion, so fast Lilith barely had time to take a breath. She was careful to hold her head and waist tightly to keep Lilith from hitting the ground too hard. She kissed Lili passionately, nipping at her bottom lip occasionally. 

She moaned softly, wrapping her arms around her, hands roaming Ophelia’s shoulders, arms, and back. Lilith moved her legs so the wolf was laying between them. She kissed her greedily, one of her hands gliding up her back to tangle into Ophelia’s long locks. 

Ophelia slipped her hand into Lilith’s hair and pressed her face hard against Lilith’s. Her other hand trailed down her side, following her curves to brace against the ground. She kissed down Lilith’s neck, letting her teeth graze the skin. She looked up at Lilith and kissed the hollow at the base of her throat.

Lilith panted softly, her body arching up into Ophelia’s touch. “Phia.” She moaned softly, her thighs squeezing her hips slightly. The golden mark on her neck almost seemed to glow, and it made her feel warm and tingly. 

Her stomach flipped at her name on Lilith’s lips. She pulled the collar of her shirt down slightly and kissed her skin before pulling Lilith to sit up. “Off,” she commanded and tugged on her shirt.

Gods, why was it so hot when she tells me what to do? I didn’t realize this was something I even liked. Lilith nodded with a smirk, quickly unbuttoning her shirt and tossing it away. “Yours too.” She slid her hands against Ophelia’s hips tugging her sweater over her head. 

Ophelia felt the sweater pulled over her head. She watched Lilith toss it to the side with her blouse. Better, she said to herself. She snagged both of Lilith’s hands and pushed her back to the ground, pinning her hands above her head as she went. She kissed Lilith’s cheek and nipped her ear. “Much better,” she whispered to her.

Lilith’s skirt hitched up her thighs as she wrapped one of her legs around Ophelia’s hip. Her arms wrapping around her and keeping her pressed close. “Fuck.” She moaned softly at the sound of Ophelia’s voice in her ear. Every little thing about the woman intoxicated her and she could not get enough of it.

She kissed down Lilith’s neck again, stopping to run her hands along Lilith’s collar bones. She continued her trail down Lilith’s chest to her stomach. Her hands caressed Lilith’s sides as she went, trailing her fingers along her warm skin. She ran her teeth along the waistband of Lilith’s skirt.  
Lili’s hand glided up Ophelia’s spine as she kissed down her body before tangling through her hair and cradling the back of her head. “Oh.” She sighed happily, her hips lifting off the ground a little as she felt her teeth across her skin. This is heaven, she is heavenly.

Shivers ran down Ophelia’s spine from Lili’s fingertips. She loved the way Lili’s hands felt in her hand, the way she arched her back, how Ophelia was able to make her feel. She tugged the waist of her skirt down a little bit and kissed the skin. A growl formed in the back of her throat.

That growl, Lilith hummed in delight. She picked out a set of cream lacy underwear that morning for the prime purpose of Ophelia getting to see them later. “Don’t tease me.” She whined softly, looking down at the werewolf with a pleading look in her eyes.

The pleading in her eyes made Ophelia’s heart race. She sat up and quickly whipped Lilith’s skirt off, tossing it to the side with the rest of her clothes. She saw Lili’s cream underwear and groaned. “You’re the one teasing me with those.”

Lilith smirked up at her, laying in the plush grass a few leaves and twigs tangled up in her dark locks but she didn’t care. She sat up, cupping Ophelia’s cheek and pulling her into a passionate kiss. “I wore them just for you.” She whispered, playfully nipping at her bottom lip.

“Gods,” she sighed, “you’re perfect.” Her eyes glowed gold as she took in how beautiful Lilith was. Her hands traced the top of the lace. I could devour her, she thought, that’s how incredible she looks. Ophelia pushed Lili back into the grass and kissed her hard, her hands tangling in her soft hair.

A soft laugh escaped her lips as Ophelia pushed her back into the grass, but the sound was muffled as their lips met. Lili moaned softly, one hand cupping her cheek while the other trailed down her back, nails lightly brushing against her skin. The next words she said were not planned, and she had fought so many times not to say it but they slipped from her lips so suddenly. “I love you.”

Her heart stopped. Ophelia pushed up off of Lilith, sitting back on her knees. Something settled inside her, calming the wolf that she had let go of for a bit. “Come again?” she asked Lilith. Maybe I just didn’t hear her right. Did she really say she loved me? Her words set off a tug-of-war in her heart. She wanted Lilith to love her, it seemed right, and she wanted to say it back, but the last person she had loved, had said those words to had almost killed her by changing her into a werewolf. 

You’re so stupid, so stupid. How could you say that? You knew it was too soon, you knew she would get freaked out by it! You’re thousands of years old, how could you be such an idiot?! Lilith sat up, wrapping her arms around herself tightly, worry evident in her eyes. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. It just slipped out before I could stop it.” She spoke softly. Leave, leave before she can tell you she can’t love you. It will be easier. Lilith went to grab her clothes, her hands shaking.

“No, no, no, stop, wait.” Ophelia grabbed Lilith stop her, turning her around towards her. “Wait, please,” she begged her. You hurt her you asshole, she chastised herself, quit bringing up your own issues. She said something vulnerable and wonderful to you, get it together. She hugged her close. “I’m sorry, that’s not really how I wanted to respond to that, I was just shocked.”

Lilith looked up at her, taking Ophelia’s hands. This wasn’t how she pictured having this conversation but she couldn’t go back in time and change what she let slip. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say it like that or so soon. I know it’s to soon but it’s like everything about you makes me lose control and I can’t help myself around you. And yeah, I do.” She took a deep breath and nodded. “I do love you.”

Ophelia cupped Lilith’s face. “I can’t tell you how happy that makes me.” She brushed her thumb along her cheekbone. She bit her lower lip and tried to decide how to explain herself. “I want- I want to say it back Lili…” she started, “but… I’m scared.”

“You don’t have to say it back.” Lilith shook her head. “Not yet, I can wait for as long as you need. I’m good at waiting. I waited thousands of years until I met you. What’s a few more?” She smiled softly. “I just...wanted you to know how I felt about you.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, “I know we said no more using sorry, but I really am.” She hesitated. How do I even explain this? How do I say it to her without sounding like I’m avoiding her? Ophelia raked her hand through her hair and gripped her neck. “I don’t know how to explain it to you.”

Lilith shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself very aware of the fact she was just in her underwear. “It’s okay, I know you’ve been hurt before. I don’t want you to feel pressured to tell me anything, and I don’t want you to feel trapped with me.” She explained. “If you need to process things than it’s not fair of me to keep you from doing it. Phia, I care about you and I only want the very best for you.”

“Wait, Lilith, no,” tears formed in Ophelia’s eyes and she wiped at them angrily. “It’s not that I don’t have those feelings for you, I do, gods I really do, its just,” she took in a deep breath to keep from panicking, “I killed the last person I loved. I didn’t mean to, I really didn’t. We were fighting and he had half transformed and he raked his claws across my face. I was so scared, I didn’t know what was going on or what he was. There was all this blood, gods so much, and- and-” she stumbled back away from Lilith, shaking, “I picked up a kitchen knife, I- I-,” she fell to the ground with her head in her hands. “I killed him Lili,” she sobbed. Her whole body shook, tears streamed down her face. “I loved him and I killed him. Think of what could happen to you.” 

Lilith was quick to get on her knees in front of Ophelia, placing her hands on her cheeks and pulling her close. She focused all of her powers on making the werewolf calm, she hated to see her like this. “Phia.” She whispered, tilting her head up to look into her golden eyes. “You protected yourself, and I can never imagine the type of pain that you went through because of it but you are alive. Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise, I trust you. The same way that you trust me not to hurt you.” She wrapped her arms around Ophelia, holding her close. “I’m sorry you went through that, no one should have dealt with what you have. I wish I could change it. You deserve so much more than what you’ve been given.”

She buried her face into Lilith’s shoulder. How did I get so lucky? Her heartbeat slowed with Lilith’s power, she stopped shaking and relaxed into Lilith’s familiar warmth. “You don’t think I’m a monster?” she whispered.

“Of course not.” She kissed the top of her head. “You are the bravest, kindest, smartest, prettiest woman I know. Nothing about you is monstrous.” She rocked her softly, rubbing her back. “You do realize you are talking to the proclaimed Mother of Demons, right? I know monsters, you certainly aren’t one of them.”

“Thank you,” she sniffled. Her heart felt lighter. She hadn’t told anyone what had happened since the New York pack took care of the issue. She had woken up the next morning to Luci standing in her door frame, offering her a place in Akakios. “I feel better, that’s been weighing on me for so long and I didn’t realize it would impact me like that.” She slipped her arms around Lilith’s waist and hugged her tightly. 

Lilith rested her cheek on the top of Ophelia’s head, pulling her close. “I’m glad you feel better, I’m sorry you were holding onto that for so long.” She whispered. “You are the best woman I know and I want you to know I will always be here for you.” She rubbed her back. “Let’s go back home alright, I have ice cream and you can pick a movie you like for us to watch.”

“Hold on.” She untangled herself from Lilith and placed both hands on either side of Lili’s face. She looked deep into her eyes, conveying how serious she felt. “I love you. I love everything about you. I feel like gravity disappeared and now what’s holding me to the Earth is you. You are the only being who can still the beast within me, even when I’m on the verge of losing it. You are the most magnificent woman to grace the universe and every time I look at you I fall more in love with you. You are everything I could have ever asked for, the one good thing to happen to me in this lifetime. I love you, Lilith.” She felt a strange warmth settle into her chest, like the universe had been returned to its natural state of balance. The words flowed through her without thinking. “You’re my mate.” 

While Ophelia spoke Lilith smiled, she was so happy. She loves me, I love her and she loves me. Happy tears streamed down her cheeks as Ophelia told her the most wonderful things. “That’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.” She beamed up at her, cupping her cheeks and bringing her into a soft, sweet kiss. “I love you too. You make me feel giddy like I’m a girl again with a silly crush. You see so much in me, more than anyone ever has. I was drowning and you were a breath of air that saved me. I don’t feel like a monster with you, I know I’m not a monster with you. I love you.” She kissed her again.

“I love you,” she kissed Lilith, “I love you,” she kissed her again, “I love you.” She leaned her forehead against Lilith’s, rubbing her nose against hers. She used her thumbs to wipe away the tears on Lilith’s cheeks. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of saying that,” she sighed.

She chuckled softly, brushing her fingers through Ophelia’s hair. “I’ll never tire of hearing it or saying it.” She smiled softly. “I love you too.” Her mark was warm, and glowing again. “You’re everything to me.” She slowly untangled herself from Ophelia, taking her hands and helping her stand. “We should head back to the manor, before we get caught in the woods. Since I want nothing more than to ravish you in this moment.” She leaned down, snagging Ophelia’s sweater from the ground and shaking it out. 

“Hey,” Ophelia touched the mark she had left, “It’s… glowing?” She took the sweater from Lilith’s hands and pulled it on quickly then leaned back in to look closer at the mark. She ran her fingers over it, feeling how much warmer it was then the rest of her skin. “Hmm,” she mused, “I know I run much warmer than average now, but I didn’t expect that.”

Lilith looked down at the mark to see it was in fact glowing. “It doesn’t hurt.” She shook her head, reaching down and grabbing her clothes to quickly put them on. “It kind of feels how I imagine my powers feel. A comforting warmth.” She smiled softly, tucking her blouse back into her skirt. “You called me your mate…” Lilith realized, as she pulled a twig from her hair.

“Gods I did, you don’t think-” her eyes widened, “It’s real isn’t it? The lore about werewolves and mates?” She started to bite her fingernails, mulling over how she had been feeling the past few days, how she felt just before she marked Lilith, how she could suddenly feel her emotions. “Oh… huh, um-” she looked over at Lili, “I had a gut feeling, but I really wasn’t sure.”

Lili stepped closer, cupping Ophelia’s cheek and leaned up on her toes kissing her softly. She was reassuring Phia that she wasn’t upset, the mark hadn’t changed how she felt about her. “I’m not sure but we will figure it out. I think I have an older book about alpha wolves and mates.” She pursed her lips trying to remember where it was.

“Excuse me, did you say alpha? Like alpha-alpha?!” Ophelia put her hands on her head and interlaced her fingers. She started laughing, a soft chuckle that turned into a full belly-ache inducing laugh. “No way, no no no.” Ophelia looked down at her precious girlfriend with questioning eyes.

Lilith smirked watching at Ophelia thought the whole situation laughable. She leaned down, grabbing her heels. “Laugh it up, Phia. Won’t change facts.” She started walking backwards to her manor, stilling facing Ophelia. 

Ophelia stood there for a moment. This is some twilight shit, she mused. She shook her head and started to follow Lilith back to the manor.

As Ophelia caught up with her Lilith reached and took her head, guiding her back to the manor. “I know I have two or three books.” She led her girlfriend into the library. It was about half the size as the front hall with bookcases that reached the ceilings. Lilith tossed her shoes in the corner, before walking over to a bookcase. “Where is it…?” She hummed to herself, grabbing the ladder and climbing it up. “I think I put it...Here we go!” She handed a few books down to Ophelia.

Ophelia marveled at the library. So. Many. Books. She took the books from Lilith’s hands and walked over to plop down into a chair. “Oh thank gods it’s in English,” she muttered. She cracked open the heavy book, the pages were yellowed with age and smelled of dust and time. Turning the pages slowly, she started to process the bits of information, recognizing herself in the pages. She looked up at Lili and held out her hand. “Come look, this is wild.”

“I can speak multiple languages but I prefer reading in English, so I have everything translated.” Lilith smirked slightly. She took Ophelia’s hand, sitting on the arm of the chair placing her arm around Phia’s shoulders. “See, what did I tell you?” She said, only a bit smug about having been right in her hypothesis.

“It explains so many things like why my wolf form is so big, why I run warmer than normal, why your mark is gold,” she babbled in awe, “It even explains why it feels like I basically orbit around you now.” She looked up at Lilith and reached to cup her cheek. “Thank you,” she said softly, “I finally understand a lot more of myself.” She took one of her girlfriend’s hands and kissed the back of it gently then held it to her face. 

Lilith smiled softly, her heart beating faster as she babbled about all of the things she was learning. It was cute seeing her so excited and she couldn’t help but nuzzle her nose into Ophelia’s hair. “I’m glad.” She beamed down at her. “What does it say about our bond? Anything else we will have to watch out for?” She kissed the top of her head.

She leaned her head on Lilith, still looking down at the pages. She read a few more paragraphs while her other hand drew little patterns on Lili’s knee. “Hmm…” She flipped through a couple pages to check another passage before looking up. “It says you might feel some of my emotions as well, and that as the bond grows stronger we might be able to find each other easily, like we’ll know where the other person is without really trying. It also mentioned that the mark only occurs once, so if I were to bite you again it would heal normally.” she shrugged and set the book to the side. “That’s not too bad, is?” she put her head in Lilith’s lap and curled her hand around her knees. 

“Oh? Are you going to keep biting me?” She teased, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Lilith brushed her fingers through Ophelia’s hair slowly before beginning to braid it. “It sounds rather useful, know each other’s emotions and being able to find each other. Doesn’t really explain the glowing but maybe it’s just reacting to how much I love you.” She hummed, as she continued to do an intricate braid on one side of Ophelia’s head. “Are you happy? With me being your mate?”

Ophelia rolled her head to look up at Lilith. “Are you kidding me? I’m the happiest girl in the world!” she sighed, enjoying the feeling of Lili’s hands in her hair. She planted a soft kiss on her leg, “I’ll keep researching to see if I can find anything else, maybe someone in town knows more as well.” She started tracing patterns on Lilith’s knee again, marveling at how soft her skin was.

She laughed softly, glad that Ophelia was happy with her. “I’m happy too, you’re easily one of the best things to happen to me.” She admitted, bringing another strand of hair into the braid. “Perhaps, I might be able to ask Luci. They are old enough to know some of the old lore. It’s too bad we don’t have any other werewolves in town, you would make a splendid pack alpha.”

“Oh no no, I don’t know what would happen if there was another wolf. I’d have to do more research for that.” She shook her head slightly, trying not to mess up the braid Lilith was creating. She sighed and rolled the possibility of another wolf around in her head. It would be nice to have someone to relate to, she mused, even if it’s only about how weird it is to be a werewolf. “Do you really think I’d do well as alpha?” she asked.

“I do.” Lilith nodded, finally getting to the end of the braid and realizing she didn’t have a hair thing to tie it up. She took one of the ribbons from her bracelet, a dark red one and used it to tie off the braid. “You’re very intelligent, and brave, and no one would dare to give you lip. Just ask some of the fidgety patients you get.” She chuckled softly.

Ophelia smiled up at Lilith and watched her tie off the braid. “I love that color, it’s one of my favorites… well besides black,” she giggled. She took the braid out of Lilith’s hand and examined its intricacy in awe. “I am pretty good with my patients,” she shrugged, “but that comes from years of working with gen surgeons, they can be such assholes.” She rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh. “Do you want something to eat? I can cook for you again?” Phia asked while still fiddling with the braid. 

“It’s one of my favorite colors too.” Lilith smiled softly down at her. She is so perfect, I’m so happy she is mine. She reached out, brushing her fingers through the hair on the side of Ophelia’s head that wasn’t braided. “If you want to cook for me I won’t complain. I don’t really need to eat like normal people, I eat because it tastes good.” She admitted.

“Oh!” her stomach growled thinking about food. She started laughing. “Do you mind if I cook then? I still technically have to eat.” Ophelia nuzzled into Lilith’s leg and enjoyed the feeling of Lilith’s hands in her hair.

“Cook away, my home is your home now.” Lilith spoke softly, a smirk crossing her red lips. She meant it too, Lili wanted Ophelia to feel comfortable enough to use anything in her home as if it were her own. “You can cook and I can change into some clean clothes.”

My home is your home. Ophelia’s heart jumped at the words, they made her so incredibly happy. “Ok!” She smiled and stood up out of the cozy chair, bending down to quickly kiss Lilith before practically skipping to the kitchen.

Lilith chuckled softly, watching as the werewolf bounded off. She smiled after her, the mark once again glowing. This mark is not going to let me be quiet about my feelings for her, not that I want to be. She stood, going to her bedroom and taking a quick shower before changing into a sweater and some leggings. She stepped into the kitchen, getting herself a glass of water. “What are you making this time?”

Ophelia turned from where she was standing at the stove. Fresh noodles steamed next to her on the counter and an array of ingredients were placed strategically around her. “Chicken carbonara,” she smiled, “I grew up in a half italian and half irish family, so pasta is basically second nature.” She poured the sauce from her pan back into the pot with the noodles, quickly throwing in peas, bacon, and grilled chicken to finish off the mix. “Would you like a plate?” Ophelia turned around again to offer Lilith a piece of fresh bread that she had just pulled out. She looks so pretty after she showers, she admired.

Whatever Ophelia was cooking smelled utterly divine, she stepped behind her snaking a hand around her waist and resting her head on her shoulder. “It smells delicious.” She complimented, watching as she continued to cook. She pulled back as Phia turned to face her, taking a bit of the bread she offered and moaning at the taste. “You are incredible.” She grinned. “Where did you learn to cook like this?”

Phia kissed the top of Lilith’s head and plated their food. “My grandpa taught me while I was growing up. It was one of the few things I could do in the house that I didn’t get yelled at for, so I ended up cooking all the time.” She turned and draped her arms on Lilith’s shoulders, leaning in to kiss her forehead lightly. “You smell so yummy after a shower, I can’t get over it.” 

Gods, I love her, Lilith thought as she looked up at her with a soft smile. The mark glowing through her sweater. “You’re splendid at it.” She brushed her nose against Phia’s playfully. She raised a brow at the comment of her smelling good, smirking slightly. “I do?” She chuckled. “I’m half convinced you only think that because of my lemongrass shampoo.”

“Thank you,” she blushed. Glowing light caught her eye and she couldn’t help but love that she affected Lilith that way. Her hand moved down to brush the mark through the sweater. “Yes you do,” her eyes stayed looking down, slightly embarrassed, “you smell great all the time, but right after you shower it fills the entire room and it’s so enticing I can’t think of anything else.”

Lilith ducked down a little so could meet Ophelia’s eyes. “Thank you, it’s sweet. I like that I entice you.” She gave her a quick peck on the lips. “Hopefully not to enticing as I don’t want all your hard work to get cold.” She pulled back just a little. “Shall we eat? I think I have a bottle of wine that would go nicely with it.”

Ophelia reached around Lilith to pick up their plates, “That sounds great.” She set their plates down in the same spot as the night before and hopped onto the stool. She watched Lilith pick out a bottle of wine, admiring how she handled the bottle with care. 

Lili grabbed the bottle, setting it down before grabbing two glasses from a top shelf having to get on her tiptoes to get them. She used her inhuman strength to pull the cork from the bottle, pouring them both a glass. As she circled around Ophelia to the other stool she brushed her fingers against the small of her back. “Locran will be coming home soon, he always comes to visit me on his birthday.” 

Lilith’s fingers sent shivers down her spine as she brushed them against her back. “That’s exciting, I’m happy that you’ll be able to see him.” She smiled as she swirled her wine glass before taking a small sip. I wonder what Locran is like, or if he’ll even like me, she pondered. 

“I am too, considering Astrid is in town now too. It will be nice to have the family all together.” She smiled softly before realizing something. “Gods, Locran doesn’t know about Bruin.” She sighed heavily. Lilith grabbed her glass taking a large swig of her wine.

Ophelia watched Lilith take a large sip of her wine and worry flooded through her. She was used to people she loved dying, but didn’t want Lilith to feel that pain. She gently took one of her hands, rubbing circles with her thumb on the back of Lili’s hand. “I know that it’s going to be a very difficult conversation to have with him,” she kissed the back of her hand gently, “I can be here after if you need me?” Phia offered.

Lilith squeezed her hand, smiling softly. She leaned over, kissing Phia’s shoulder and nuzzling into her slightly. “I appreciate that.” She smiled. “I would like to have you here when he comes, I do want him to meet you. He will adore you, you guys can talk about pop culture and all the things you’ve researched. A lot of my books were given to me by him.” She smiled fondly.

“You do?” she squeezed Lilith’s hand tighter. Laying her head to rest on Lilith’s, she realized how excited she was to meet her son. I get to meet her family as her mate, she giggled to herself, not as the town doctor. 

“Of course.” Lilith smiled softly, looking up and kissing her on the cheek. “You’re my girlfriend, and I want him to meet you. Though I’m never introduced anyone to my children before. To be honest, I haven’t actually dated anyone since their father.” She was a bit nervous about how her children would react, Astrid more than Locran.

“I’ll be on my very best behavior, I promise.” She looked into Lilith’s eyes and saw the concern in them. “In all seriousness, I will do my best to make it easy for you. It seems like Locran and I will bond well and have a lot to talk about, and I will try to bond with Astrid as much as possible. I know she is in town, I just haven’t gotten to meet her yet either.” She placed a hand on Lilith’s cheek to comfort her.  
Lilith shook her head, leaning in and kissing her softly. “Believe me Phia, it isn’t you I am worried about. You are…perfect.” She assured her before sighing softly. “It’s Astrid I am more worried about. We don’t have the best relationship, I know I’m partly at fault for that and I’m going to try to make it better with her but she has been avoiding me for the most part. She sort of ran off after the annual and she has been ignoring my calls. Locran being back will force her to speak with me. It might not be pretty though.”

“Oh, I didn’t know about that. It’s been so crazy since the annual.” She ran her thumb along Lili’s cheekbone, “Do you want to talk about it? You don’t have to, I’m your girlfriend not your wife so you really don’t have to, but I did have a mom and we fought a fair amount.”

Wife. That word echoed in Lilith’s head. I wouldn’t mind if you were my wife eventually. “It’s not as complicated as it sounds, Astrid was ten when Cain left and I think she resents me a bit for it of course she doesn’t know the whole story but she was a girl who lost her father. As she got older she wanted to leave and I wouldn’t let her. She ended up going behind my back and asking Luci, then she left. I sent people out to check on her after she left, to make sure she was alive. Eventually when Locran wanted to leave, I let him. Because Astrid never came back to visit me, and I didn’t want to lose another child.”

“I see,” Ophelia sighed, “It’s like typical teenager to young adult move, but with the worry of your curse. Sometimes, children don’t understand the full picture, but that’s only because you’re trying to protect them. I was angry at my mom for so long that she kept her and I in the same house as my dad, I never realized what all she would have had to do and give up to leave. I never got the chance to talk to her about it and I wish I had. Is it possible to talk to Astrid?” She bit her lip, hoping that she was able to help a little bit.

Ophelia has been through so much for someone so young. I wish I could take away some of that pain. Lilith wrapped her arms around Ophelia’s shoulders, holding her tight. “I will try to speak with her, tell her the truth from the beginning. Thank you.” She pulled back, kissing Phia’s forehead. “I wish I could help you, you’ve been through so much. If I could help you talk to your mother somehow I would.”

She relaxed into Lilith’s arms, enjoying the comfort in her arms. “Don’t worry, I went to therapy and dealt with my crazy childhood,” she kissed the tip of Lilith’s nose, “I appreciate your concern though, you are so wonderful.”

Lilith smiled softly, brushing her nose against Ophelia’s. “Not as wonderful as you.” She mused before pulling back. “So much for not letting the food get cold. Though I’m sure it will still be delicious.” She took a bite of the pasta. “Not cold, and very delicious.”  
Ophelia smiled and rolled her eyes at Lilith. Gosh I love her. She watched Lilith take a bite of the pasta, pleased that she liked it. “Thank you, I’m happy you like it.” She picked up her fork and dug into her food. I totally forgot how hungry I was. 

Lilith watched as Ophelia ate, taking lazy bites of her own food. How was she cute even while eating? She mused, taking another sip of her wine. “Here, take the rest of mine. You must be starving.” She smiled, passing her the plate. “You know, I was thinking...I could clear out a drawer in my dresser and some space in my closet for you.”

“Sorry, I burn a lot more calories than I used to now that I’m a werewolf and I end up so hungry.” She nodded at Lilith, thanking her for the plate. She paused with a bite on her fork at Lilith’s words. Wait, wait, my own drawer? Setting the fork down, Ophelia took one of Lilith’s hands. “Are you asking me to move in?” she asked slyly. 

“No sorry remember?” She reminded her with a smile. “You don’t have to apologize for needing to eat.” She placed a hand on her knee, giving it a light squeeze. Lilith blushed as Ophelia questioned her offer. “I mean...it was so you could stay overnight more often without having to go back to your apartment. If you wanted to move in I would offer you more than just one drawer.” She smiled softly. “Do...would you want to move in?”

Ophelia grinned so wide her cheeks started to ache. “I would in a heartbeat, but we can wait and start slow. A drawer here would be wonderful, that way I can stay overnight at the clinic if I need to take care of a patient.” She leaned in and kissed Lilith’s cheek, “I would spend every minute with you if that were possible.” 

Lilith laughed softly, leaning into her kiss. “I think it’s a little late to go slow, I told you I love you two days after we started dating. Did we ever even state that we were dating?” She chuckled softly. “Everything has been a bit of a whirlwind, but I don’t regret a second of it.” She cupped her cheek. “I would spend every moment with you too. You’re so good to me, for me.”

She sighed at Lilith’s kiss, “I left an alpha mate mark on you, I guess it is a little late for slow.” She pressed another kiss to Lilith’s lips and wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her close. Her other hand moved to tangle itself in her hair. 

Lili smiled softly against Phia’s lips, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. “You really don’t have to move in with me if you don’t want to.” She whispered against her lips, suddenly feeling unsure of herself. “I know you like your apartment and it’s right over the clinic. But I would love to have you.”

“I want to, I really, really want to,” she pressed her lips hard against Lilith’s, reassuring her of how happy she was to move in with her. She ran her hand up Lili’s back and over her shoulder, letting her fingers trail softly against her skin.

She beamed, pulling her close as she kissed her back deeply and passionately. “I love you.” She smiled against her lips. Her hands settled on Ophelia’s hips as she slid off her stool and stood between her legs. 

“I love you too,” she whispered with a smile. Ophelia gripped Lili’s shoulder tightly, closing any space left between the two of them. She moaned softly against Lilith’s lips, her heart brimming with joy.

Lili playfully nipped Ophelia’s bottom lip, she knew her mark was glowing because she could feel the warmth radiating through her chest. Her own powers flowed through her, radiating love and warmth to the werewolf. 

“Lili,” she sighed between kisses. Ophelia could feel her mark’s warmth against her chest and the wolf in her stirred, thoroughly enjoying it. Her hands moved to cup Lilith’s face and she started to let herself go, let herself be completely absorbed by the beautiful woman she was kissing.

“You taste good.” Lilith hummed softly against Ophelia’s lips. She took the werewolf’s hands, interlacing their fingers and beginning to guide her off of her stool. “You have no idea what you do to me.” Lilith looked up at her with a soft smile, her heart beating hard in her chest.

“If it’s the same as what you do to me, I think I have an idea.” she murmured. She could hear Lilith’s heart rate take off, feel the warmth radiating off of her, and the wolf inside Ophelia bucked against the little control she had left. She is so incredible it’s painful. 

She smiled softly up at her, brushing her nose against Ophelia’s with a soft sigh. She enjoyed just being beside her, and Lilith knew she would have a hard time ever being away from her for a long period of time. “You’re a lot of firsts for me, despite how old I am.”

Heat rose to Ophelia’s cheeks, turning them a soft pink. “We’re in this together then because you’re a lot of firsts for me as well.” She kissed Lilith’s forehead lightly, and hopefully some lasts as well. 

“Never fooled around in the woods before.” She teased softly, wrapping her arms around Ophelia’s waist and resting her head against her shoulder. “We are going to have a lot of fun makeout adventures.” Something sunk deep into the pit of her stomach, that Ophelia would be stuck. Lilith couldn’t leave town, she could never go take a vacation with Ophelia or show her where she lived when she was human. It was never something that bothered her with Cain, but it bothered Lilith now that she couldn’t give Ophelia everything she deserved.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. Her skin prickled with warmth, the flush in her cheeks radiating to her ears, but she could feel her stomach drop with Lilith’s. Her whole face had shifted from the excited and happy Lilith to the pain filled and worried Lilith. “I can feel that something is upsetting you. Your whole demeanor changed, love,” Phia caressed her cheek with the back of her hand, worried by the body language Lili was portraying. 

“I can’t leave, Ophelia. I’m physically attached to town, I can’t leave. What if you want to go to the mortal realm? I can’t take you on vacation or show you where I grew up. You’d be stuck with me here.” She spoke softly, her brows furrowing as she looked up at Phia.

Ophelia chuckled, “Do you really think that bothers me? I know that you’re attached to the town, your magic is incredible, it helps to hide it. The mortal realm no longer appeals to me because all it holds heartache, pain, and danger. I no longer believe I’m safe there as an alpha wolf, I would threaten any pack that holds land in the area that I choose to visit.Akakios is home now and I’m happy to stay here with you forever.” She gathered the succubus into her arms, holding her tightly, securely. 

She would stay with you forever. Lilith’s heart beat hard in her chest and she grinned up at her. She was flooded with happiness and her chest felt tight and warm. “You make me the happiest woman in the universe.” She smiled softly, leaning up on her toes and pressing a searing kiss against Ophelia’s lips.

Ophelia smiled against Lilith’s lips, barely able to kiss her back. “I only ever want to make you happy,” she mumbled into their kiss. Her heart leapt with happiness, barely contained behind her ribcage. I make her happy, happiest woman in the universe, she whispered to herself with pride. She hugged Lilith closer, relishing in the feelings the woman gave her.

Lilith just wanted to show Ophelia how much she cared about her, how much she meant to her. She kissed her deeply, her hands brushing against Ophelia’s cheeks. “You are so beautiful.” She smiled softly against her lips. “So, so beautiful.” She mumbled softly. Her hands trailed over her shoulders and arms, interlacing their fingers.

She leaned into the kiss, letting herself be washed away on waves of euphoria. Goosebumps trailed behind Lilith’s fingers on her skin, leaving behind trails of fire. She could feel the burning of the mark on Lilith’s neck through her sweater and it left tingles in her stomach. Everything felt right in that moment. The two of them together, kissing in the kitchen, was meant to be. “I love you,” she breathed between kisses.

“I love you too.” She whispered, playfully nipping at her bottom lip. Lilith squeezed her hands, pulling back just enough to look into those golden eyes. “Come on, my bed is warmer than the kitchen island.” She winked, leaning back up and kissing her deeply. Her tongue brushed against Ophelia’s, her fingers brushing through her hair.

She moaned at Lilith’s hands in her hair, barely able to contain herself. Swooping Lili into her arms, she kissed her as she made her way to the bedroom, stopping only to open and close the few doors in their way. She set her gently back on her feet and pulled off her sweater. 

Lilith chuckled as Ophelia swept her off her feet, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she returned any kisses with fervor. She let her take off her sweater before doing the same to her, reaching up and cradling the back of Phia’s head to pull her down into another deep kiss. 

Ophelia ran her hands down Lilith’s back, caressing her skin now bare skin. They stopped at her lower back, clasping together to pull her closer. She kissed down the side of Lilith’s face to the hollow were her jaw met her neck. She took her time, kissing gently, eventually grazing her earlobe with her teeth. 

She sighed softly in delight, leaning into Ophelia’s touch. Lilith tilted her head, giving Phia more skin to work with as her hands glided over her stomach, sides and back. Phia had found one of her weak spots, feeling her teeth against her neck and ear drove Lilith wild. She began to walk back, pulling Ophelia with her towards the bed.

Ophelia stepped with Lilith and pushed her to the bed, falling on top of her. She giggled and kissed her deeply, tangling her hands into Lilith’s hair. 

Lilith wrapped one leg around Ophelia’s hips, using the leverage and flipping them over so she was straddling the werewolf. “Phia…” She smiled down at her, brushing some hair out of her face. She leaned down, gently ghosting her lips against hers, before slowly trailing them over her jawline and neck.

~~

Lilith had spent the majority of the day going over things at city hall, things were beginning to get back to normal and she was grateful for it. Ophelia was supposed to meet her that night but she heard from Saoirse that werewolf had made a trip to the library’s backroom. “You sure that’s a good idea?” Lilith raised a brow, leaning against the doorway as she watched Ophelia looking to the mirror.

Ophelia whipped around at the sound of a voice. She had been so caught up deciding what she wanted to see, she hadn’t heard anyone’s footsteps from the hallway. “Gods you scared the crap out of me,” she squeaked. She put a hand on her chest to slow her breathing before looking back to the mirror. “It’s probably not a good idea, but I haven’t been able to stop thinking about what I saw last time.”

“Sorry.” Lilith smiled sheepishly, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. She squeezed Ophelia’s shoulder. “I could prepare you a bit more if you’d like. I’ll be the one in control and you can tell me what you want to see. Or I can show you some of my own memories?” She offered softly.

She relaxed, not even realizing how tense she was from the surprise. “Oh, I thought you were going to be mad at me,” she muttered. Ophelia touched the hand Lilith had placed on her shoulder, rubbing small circles with her thumb. “Maybe a few of your memories, but I don’t want you to get caught in a spiral like I did.” She leaned her head back to look up at Lilith.

“I don’t think I could be mad at you even if I tried, which I wouldn’t.” Lilith smiled softly, leaning in and kissing Ophelia’s neck. She stepped around her, facing her. “I’ve had a lot more practice at this then you, believe me I have gone through a few spirals before I discovered how to navigate it.”

She cupped Lilith’s face and gave her a small smile. “Ok then, I’d love to see some of your memories.” Ophelia gave her a peck on the cheek before stepping back a bit and holding out her hand. “Ready whenever you are.”

Lilith smiled softly, taking her hand and interlacing their fingers. “I have the perfect memory to show you.” She grinned before reaching out and placing her hand on the gem. In one quick moment they were somewhere else, it was a bit different than when Ophelia went through. Less quick and chaotic, more focused and centered. 

They were standing in a field, a large canopy was set up in the middle with people dancing, laughing and drinking. Lilith stepped forward, holding Ophelia’s hand. “This is the festival I was telling you about.”

Ophelia was surprised at how much smoother it went with Lilith. She’d have to remember to ask her how she did that when they were through. She glanced around her, taking in the scene. Vivid colors filled her vision and the sight of people laughing and dancing made her heart jump. “Wow, this is amazing. It’s so beautiful here.” 

She grinned, guiding her through the memory slowly. “There I am, and that is the farm boy.” A younger mortal Lilith had a grin on her face, wearing a pretty lilac dress with her hair intricately braided and flowers threaded through. She was barefoot, dancing around a nervous looking young man. 

“You look so beautiful,” her eyes widened at Lilith’s memory self. “So free, so happy.” She watched the younger Lilith dance complicated patterns around the farm boy, grinning the entire time. The boy looked like the wind might blow him away if it blew too hard, and she giggled at the idea of her strong, intelligent girlfriend arranged to marry the poor kid.

“This was before everything happened. Any moment now and we should see her…” She hummed, scanning the party before stopping. “There she is.” Lilith pointed out an older woman. The woman was beautiful, dark curly locks flowing to her waist, wearing a beautiful red dress. She was drinking and speaking with several other women, grinning and laughing. Lilith looked fondly upon the woman, who looked a lot like herself. “My mother.”

Ophelia followed her gaze to see a woman who looked nearly identical to Lilith. The red dress she wore popped against her skin tone, making her easy to see in a crowd. “She’s… she’s absolutely stunning,” she breathed. She caught a look of Lilith out of the corner of her eye, Almost as stunning as you are, she thought to herself.

Lilith smiled softly, looking over Ophelia before looking back at the scene in front of them. The mortal Lilith ran over to her mother, pulling her into the dance as they laughed and jumped around. “She was my best friend growing up, she taught me everything. She was such a good woman. I would love to say my father didn’t deserve her but he was a different man when my mother was alive.” She pointed out a large, tall man. He was handsome, watching Lilith and her mother as they danced with a fond smile.

She watched Lilith and her mother dance. Her heart ached knowing what would eventually happen, that Lilith’s life would eventually change forever with her mother’s passing. Tears formed in Ophelia’s eyes as she enjoyed the scene in front of her. She was happy just to get the chance to see a memory of her family.

Lilith smiled softly as her father walked up to steal her mother into a dance. “They loved each other so much.” She sighed softly before catching herself sneaking away. Lilith laughed loudly, pointing it out to Ophelia, not noticing how she was tearing up. “And that would be me sneaking off to find my maid.”

She looked to where Lilith was pointing and noticed mortal Lilith sneaking away from the festival. “Look at you go,” she chuckled quietly.

She laughed, nudging Ophelia gently. “I told you, I had a thing for her. She was my first kiss actually.” She explained before closing her eyes and the scene around them shifted. This one was very different from the last. Lilith sat in the corner of a tavern filled with magical creatures, her horns visible, and scaring off anyone that approached her. “This was when I decided to lean into the rumors and stories they told about me.” 

The tavern door opened and Lucifer walked inside, eyes scanning the bar before falling on Lilith. “And then this was when my life changed.” Lilith spoke quietly as Lucifer strode towards the demon Lilith. They slipped into the seat across from Lilith, and began speaking.

Lilith didn’t position Ophelia and her close enough to hear what they were saying but Lilith remembered it well enough. “Luci offered me a place where I wouldn’t have to hide myself, I thought it was far too good to be true. Yet the devil rarely makes offers that you can refuse.” She half smirked.

Ophelia watched the interaction between the two of them. “I don’t think you’re scary without your glamour, I think you look beautiful, wild, exciting.” Her eyes watched the succubus and devil’s lips as they conversed, trying to decipher the exact phrasing of what they were saying. “I’m so glad Luci came to, I would never have me you otherwise.” she squeezed Lilith’s hand and smiled at her.

Lilith smiled softly, bringing Ophelia’s hand to her lips. The scene before them changed suddenly, making Lilith blush slightly as she realized what she had been thinking. This memory was of Akakios, Lilith wore a pretty red dress, holding a clipboard as she stood in front of the train. The succubus looked up as someone stepped off the train, Ophelia.

“Gods, that’s me,” she whispered. She took in her past self. Fresh stitches across her face, hair pulled into a ponytail, jeans, boots, a thick men’s sweater, and eyes still puffy from crying. A backpack was slung over her left shoulder, a suitcase in her right hand, Ophelia had a slightly scared look in her eye as she stepped off the train. “Yikes, I look rough,” she laughed. Ophelia watched herself step down off the train and scan the platform. Her eyes landed on Lilith and she trugged over, dropping the suitcase down next to her. “Is this where I check in?” Her past self’s voice sounds strained, like she was keeping tears from flowing.

The past Lilith stepped forward, a soft smile on her lips as she gently reached out and placed a hand on Ophelia’s hand. It was obvious that Lilith was using her powers on her, in an attempt to comfort the distressed woman. “Luci told me you were coming, we set up everything for your arrival.” She spoke softly, leaning down and picking up Ophelia’s suitcase. “Let me show you around. Welcome to Akakios.” She smiled softly. 

“You know, I knew from the first time I looked at you how strong you were.” Lilith spoke softly, squeezing Ophelia’s hand as they watched the scene in front of them.

“You did?” she asked surprise. Ophelia was still watching the past unfold, observing the way her and Lilith interracted. “I only remember pieces of the day, coming off the train, seeing the empty apartment for the first time, and sitting down to talk about my new job as the town doctor.” She watched as Lilith picked up her old suitcase and start away from the train station, her past self trudging behind her.

“That’s to be expected, you were in a new place after dealing with a traumatic experience.” Lilith smiled softly at Ophelia. “It’s a lot to process coming to a hidden supernatural town and being given a new life.” Lilith smirked, remembering something. “How about I show you when I first developed my crush on you?”

Ophelia glanced at Lilith, still a little shocked by seeing herself from Lilith’s point of view. “Yeah, I’d love to see that,” she smiled to herself, excited to see when her girlfriend has first fallen for her.

Lilith grinned, closing her eyes and the scene changed once again. They were standing in town square, there was a fall festival occuring. The local shops set up booths with their products, food was being offered from some other booths, and games were set up for the children living in town. Another one of numerous events that Lilith had orchestrated. Lilith stood, sipping a cup of mulled cider and watching some of the children run around playing. One of the children tripped and fell, skinning their knee right in front of Ophelia.

“Oops,” past Ophelia chucked, bending down to scoop up the child who had fallen in front of her, “Careful little one! Let’s get your knee cleaned up and a bandaid.” She walked over to the medical tent, child in her arms, wiping the few tears that had escaped down the child’s cheeks. Present Ophelia smiled, remembering the happy memories. “The fall festival, yes, I was still recovering. I scared the poor kid with the stitches still across my face.” She laughed.  
“If I remember correctly that kid still comes and brings you flowers.” Lilith chuckled softly. “That was the first time I saw how sweet and caring you are. You were so pretty and kind, how could I do anything but develop a crush on the new town doctor?” She smiled softly.

“At least once a week. I put them in a small vase in my window.” Ophelia giggles. She watched herself care for the wound on the child’s knee, the two of them laughing together. “I was just doing my job,” she muttered, still fascinated by Lilith’s memory, “it’s funny that that was what made you fall for me.” 

“I’ve had a rough life.” Lilith shrugged slightly. “Sometimes I forget how people can just be kind, you may have just been doing your job but it was more than that. You were caring, and you made people comfortable. Plus, you were great with kids and that is a big plus for me.” She joked softly. “Besides, I didn’t fall for you all at once. It was seeing you over time.”

Ophelia put her arm around Lilith’s shoulder. “That’s true, I do have a soft spot for kids. I had a little brother that I left in the mortal realm. He’s 13 years younger than me, lives with one of my Aunts now,” she spoke softly. She shook her head a bit, ignoring the ache in her heart. “Over time? I didn’t think you even noticed me,” she chuckled, “I didn’t leave the clinic much.” Ophelia leaned the side of her head against Lilith’s.

Lilith squeezed her hand when Ophelia mentioned her brother, smiling softly. I should see about having someone checking on him for Ophelia. “And I rarely left city hall or my manor.” She shrugged slightly. “I saw you still, I’m a bit embarrassed about how much I used to watch you from afar.” She blushed a bit. Another flash of a memory, Lilith taking a sip of coffee while seeing Ophelia stepping into the clinic.

“I feel horrible, I was so oblivious! I didn’t even notice I was so in my own world,” she shook her head. She realized the memory had changed and watched herself walk back into the clinic. Lilith was drinking coffee, her gaze watching past Ophelia. “I’d say you were stalking me, but I know for a fact that you’re too busy for that,” she teasingly nudged Lili.

She chuckled softly, taking her hand off of the crystal and bringing them back into the real world. “I won’t admit to such a dastardly deed.” She teased. “I can’t explain it, Phia. I was drawn to you, I would sometimes check in on you to make sure you were alright. But I was also terrified of you getting freaked out and avoiding me, so I did it from afar.” She rubbed the back of her neck. 

Ophelia wrapped her arms Lilith, bending down a bit to kiss her forehead. “You? Freak me out? Never!” she rubbed her nose against Lilith’s. “I do remember you checking in occasionally. You brought me coffee once, right after Athena was attacked with the God’s eyes.” Looking down at Lilith, she smiled a brushed a bit of hair out of her face. “Thank you,” she whispered, “I’m really lucky that you can show me those memories.”

Lilith chuckled softly, kissing the tip of Ophelia’s nose. “You say that now but remember back then you barely knew me. I was the scary town succubus.” She lightly joked. “I didn’t want to risk overwhelming you.” She leaned her forehead against hers. “You’re welcome, I’m glad I can share them with you. I’m glad I’ll be able to make new memories with you too.”

She tossed her head back and laughed. “Scary? No, no, no. You amazed me, I was happy to be in a place with other strong women.” When Lilith leaned her forehead against hers, Ophelia sighed, incredibly happy. “We’re going to make so many memories together.”

“Yes, we are.” Lilith nodded, leaning in and kissing Ophelia sweetly. She makes me so happy, what did I do to deserve her? “Now, I think I owe you a lunch. There is this great little hidden Greek place that I think you will love.”

Her face lit up, “That sounds great!” She let go of Lilith, but left one arm around her shoulders. “Lead the way?”

“With pleasure.” She grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her out of the library. “How was your day?” She asked softly, guiding them down towards the restaurant. 

“Very normal,” she replied. “Cleaned the clinic, put in a small supplies order, the usual.” She shrugged gently as they walked, careful not to bump Lilith beside her. “How was yours?”

“I filed some paperwork, went through the job list and assigned some jobs for people, worked on some new ideas for the town.” She retorted easily. “So a pretty normal day for me too. How long will you think that will last?” She chuckled, raising a brow.

“A few more days at the very least,” she laughed, “but it sounds like it wasn’t too bad today. How is Luci doing?” Ophelia bit her lip, worried about Lilith’s response. She was concerned for Luci, wishing she could reach out but nervous about the devil’s possible response. I’ve been in their shoes, I know what it’s like, she thought to herself, maybe someone to reach out to would help? She shook her head a bit, no, Luci is too private for that. 

Lilith frowned at the mention of Luci, sighing softly. “As well as they can be doing considering.” She answered quietly. “Luci has always been...quiet in their grief. They would much rather isolate themselves then ask for help. I’ve told Luci I’m there for them, even offered them a room at the manor if they want it but there isn’t much more I can do. I just...I wish Bruin and Luci had admitted their feelings for each other before...I don’t know if it would make it easier or harder.”

“I don’t think there’s an answer for that,” she responded gently, “No matter what, the grief would be almost the same.” Ophelia rubbed the back of her neck. “And… how- how are you doing?” she fiddled with the strap of her backpack, trying to seem as casual as possible.

“That’s true.” She smiled, squeezing Ophelia’s side. “I’m...alright. If I didn’t have you I don’t know what I would do. You’ve been so good to me.” She nudged her softly. 

Ophelia looked pleased by Lilith’s comment. I love being able to help her. She thought to herself. “It’s ok to not be alright too, I’m here if you ever need time to fall apart and grieve that way.” She rubbed Lili’s shoulder gently, trying to convey comfort in her touch.

Lilith stopped, turning to face Ophelia. “I know, and I’m so thankful for you. I’m just...I’m tired of being sad, you know. I lost something yes, we all did. I’ve grieved, and I’ll always be a little sad about it but I need to move on. People depend on me, and I know you worry about how much I put on my own shoulders but it’s different now. Because I know I can rely on you to keep me grounded and call me out when I’m being ridiculous.” 

Ophelia stroked Lilith’s face. “I just know how hard this is, so I wanted to make sure you knew I was here for whatever you needed to process.” She gently rubbed her cheek, appreciating her candor, “I’m that I can be here for you, and I’m glad that you are doing ok.” 

“I know.” She smiled at Ophelia, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “I love you.” She whispered softly before pulling away. “I’m strangely giddy at the thought of telling people that my girlfriend is a doctor.” She teased.

“Mmm, I love you too,” she sighed. Ophelia rolled her eyes, giggling at Lili’s excitement. “It’ll wear off after awhile, I promise. Plus, I’m dating the Mother of Demons, The first Woman, the Queen of Hell. How cool is that?? You have to admit, the nicknames humans have given you are pretty empowering.” She winked at her girlfriend, teasing her gently.

Lilith laughed softly, scrunching her nose slightly as she shook her head. “I will admit, they make me sound like a badass. Not that I’m not.” She joked, lacing her fingers through Ophelia’s and continuing to guide her towards the restaurant. 

“They did pick up on how awesome you are, but they missed out on how wonderful of a person you are and how kind you are as well.” Ophelia shrugged, laughing with Lilith. Look at her nose, that scrunch is adorable.

Lilith blushed slightly, glancing over at Ophelia. The mark beginning to glow through her white blouse. “Here we are.” They stopped in front of a small cafe, a few tables out front with a pretty ivy growing up the side of the building. An older woman stepped out, greeting the pair with a heavy accent. 

“Lilith, we’ve missed you!” The woman said before looking to Ophelia. “Is this her?”

Lilith sighed heavily, rolling her eyes playfully at the woman. “Yes, Mrs. Vallis this is Ophelia. Ophelia this is Mrs. Vallis. She has lived here for years.”

Ophelia gazed at the ivy growing along the building, taking in how home-y the place was. Lilith’s introduction brought her attention to the elderly woman in front of them. “Hello, it’s a pleasure,” she held out a hand, using her polite doctor voice. 

“Oh, none of that, darling girl!” Mrs. Vallis bat Ophelia’s hand away, instead taking the tall werewolf into a big hug. “Come in, come in!” She shuffled, practically dragging them both inside.

“Sorry about her.” Lilith whispered to Ophelia with a smirk. “She loves gossip, she probably knew about us before we did.” They were pulled in the building, a small, cozy place that smelled like fresh bread and greek dressing. An older man stood behind the counter, wiping it off and giving them a grin as they entered. “Lilith!”

“Mr. Vallis.” She greeted. The man came out from behind the counter, sporting a pair of goat legs. 

Ophelia hugged the small woman back, careful not to crush her with her strength. “It’s ok, I love her already,” she muttered back. There was something comforting about the kindness of Mrs. Vallis, like getting to see a set of grandparents. She watched the older man come from behind the counter, Oh, a satyr, interesting, she mused.

“Come, come. Sit you two.” Mrs. Vallis gave them a corner booth. There were a few other customers but they were being taken care of by the servers. “Oh, she is very pretty.” Mrs. Vallis winked at Lilith causing her to laugh. “Let me go get you some drinks and food.” She scurried off before they could argue.  
“They were some of the first people who joined us in Akakios, they weren’t able to have children of their own so they take a lot of us in as their surrogates.” Lilith explained. “I’m sure you noticed Mr. Vallis is a satyr. Mrs. Vallis is a harpy.”

Ophelia’s cheeks turned bright red at Mrs. Vallis comment, trying to laugh along with Lilith. “They’re precious, I’m more than happy to let them adopt me,” she laughed. Her senses took in the room, taking inventory of the mouth-watering smells of traditional greek food, the sweet smell of baklava, the soft flicker of candles on tables, everything felt perfect. 

Mrs. Vallis walked back over with a plate of pita bread and various greek spreads, along with two cups of tea. “Now Ophelia, tell me everything about you.” The woman sat down across from the couple. Lilith looked ready to argue but the harpy just hushed her.

“I- um- ah-” Ophelia sputtered, “I- I- apologize, I’ve never had anyone ask me that,” the heat from her cheeks spread down to her neck. No one’s ever wanted to know that much about me, she mused to herself. “I’m the town doctor, I’ve been a werewolf for about 3 months now, I grew up in New York City in the United States, um…” she trailed off, very self conscious. 

Mrs. Vallis listened intently, nodding slightly before reaching out and patting Ophelia’s hand. “Well Miss Ophelia, we are glad to have you. This town could always use a doctor, I’ve heard you have been a big help. Besides, you made our precious Lilith so happy.” Lilith blushed slightly, being caught that she was talking about Ophelia with people. She sipped her tea, glancing over at Phia.

“Thank you Mrs. Vallis, I’m quite happy to help, especially when it comes to Lilith.” She nodded politely to the elderly harpy, careful not to blush any more than she already was. She caught Lili’s eyes and smiled, “you can talk to whoever you like about us, I’m very proud to be your girlfriend,” she picked up her tea and took a sip, reaching over to take Lilith’s hand under the table.

Lilith smiled softly, squeezing her hand. Mrs. Vallis beamed at the two, looking between the cute couple. “I will leave you two to it, if you need anything, let me know. I’ll bring out some food for you in a bit.” She winked at the pair before shuffling off. “I’m not embarrassed about talking about us, it’s Mrs. Vallis’ need to embarrass me.” Lilith chuckled softly. 

Ophelia grinned at Lilith, “I see what you mean by adopting most of the town,” she teased. “No need to be embarrassed, you obviously well loved here and that makes me happy.” She kissed the back of Lilith’s knuckles reassuringly.

Lilith leaned into Ophelia with a smile, squeezing her hand. “You are well on your way to being adopted as well.” She chuckled softly. “They’ve always been like this, you should see them with Astrid and Locran.” She shook her head with a fond smile. “Besides, the food here is delicious.”

“I can’t even imagine, it must be like two grandparents and the spoiling,” she laughed. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders, letting Lilith snuggle in for a bit. “I’m not surprised, it smells heavenly. It’s making my mouth water a bit,” she admitted sheepishly.

“Their spanakopita is to die for.” She grinned, settling into Ophelia’s side. “Do you know how to play chess?”

Ophelia burst into a fit of giggles, “It’s so embarrassing, you can’t tell anyone else, promise?” She was still giggling slightly when she leaned in close to Lilith’s ear. “I played competitive chess growing up, I even won first place for the state once. I wasn’t allowed to go to the national competition by my dad. That is probably my number one most embarrassing fact,” she threw a hand over her mouth to keep her laughs from being too loud.

Lilith grinned hearing that Ophelia used to play competitively. “That is adorable.” She beamed at her girlfriend. “I’ve never learned how to play, much to Mr. Vallis’ chagrin.” She chuckled softly. “He would love to play a match with you I’m sure.”

“Stop it’s the most embarrassing moment of my life, ugh,” they groaned and tilted their head back. Her face lit up at the mention of getting to play a match. “I wouldn’t turn down the offer to play a round, just for old time’s sake,” she bit her lip, trying not to smile too big.

She is so fucking cute, I love her. Lilith grinned, admiring her girlfriend. “You are so adorable.” She chuckled softly, picking up some pita and hummus. 

Ophelia scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out playfully at Lilith. “If I make funny faces at you forever will you still think I’m cute?” She picked up her own pita and tried the taziki.

“Always.” Lilith laughed softly, placing her hand on her chin and watching Ophelia. The mark began to glow as she sat there watching the werewolf.

Ophelia watched the mark glow a soft gold under Lilith’s blouse. Her chest tightened, warming with how she felt about Lilith. “You’re glowing,” she winked, teasing her girlfriend.

“Mhm.” Lili looked down at her chest before looking back at Ophelia. “Can’t help myself when I’m around you.”

“I won’t lie, there’s this strange feeling whenever I see the mark glow,” Ophelia mused, “It’s a mix of pride, giddiness, possession, and love.” Her eyes widened at her wording, and she stammered a bit. “Not- Not that you’re like my possession or anything, you’re a strong independent woman owned by no one. Ah, that’s not it! Um maybe protectiveness works better?” She blushed a bit, trying to figure out better words to use.

Lilith didn’t mind the wording, if Ophelia had been anyone else she would be furious but Lili knew that Phia only ever meant things in the sweetest way. She leaned in and kissed her cheek. “I don’t mind the word possession, it’s kinda hot how you say it. I don’t mind you being in possession of me.” She smirked, sending her a wink.

Ophelia blushed, “It’s more of a ‘mine’ feeling than like objectifying I swear.” Her cheeks grew hotter with Lilith’s wink. Oh, she likes it. Ok, mental note that she’s into that a bit, she tucked that information in the back of her mind for a later date. 

“Now I’m just curious about what you would do if I had someone hitting on me.” She teased softly, brushing her hand over Ophelia’s. “Do you think it’s you having those feelings or like wolf you having those feelings?” She struggled to find the right wording.

“Um- It would be a combination I think,” she trailed off in thought, “I think I’d have jealous feelings like anyone else and that would wake up wolf me and I might end up over protective.” She scratched the back of her neck nervously. “I honestly am not sure what would happen and I don’t think I really want to know.”

“Don’t worry. You are the only person I am interested in.” Lilith spoke softly, placing her hand on Ophelia’s thigh. “Besides, everyone in town is soon going to know I’m yours. Loki congratulated me earlier today, and confirmed what we already knew about the mark.”

“I’d be more worried about the person trying to hit on you, they might end up losing a limb… by accident…” she laughed nervously, “but I know that because I only have eyes for you as well.” Ophelia shivered a bit at Lilith’s hand on her thigh. “Oh? Well, it’s nice to have confirmation from a god, and the congratulations is very kind of them.” She smiled at Lilith, glowing a bit that Lilith had talked about her with someone.

Lilith’s darker streak got a little amused by the idea of Ophelia hurting someone because they hit on her. She tried not to let it show but it was nice feeling so absolutely wanted by another person. “I figure now that they know it won’t be too long before everyone knows,” she lightly joked. “Speaking of other people knowing...I need to talk to Luci. I want to tell them about us, but I also don’t want her to feel like I’m rubbing my happiness into their face.”

Ophelia sighed, “That’s going to be a tough conversation, would you like me to be there? If not it’s totally ok, but I just want to support you anyway I can.” She hugged Lilith a little closer. She knew how close her and Luci were, how much pain Luci was in right now, but understood how much Lilith wanted to share her news with her closest friend. 

“I’m not sure yet, I haven’t actually decided what is a better option. Us telling her or her finding out on her own when she sees us together. I suppose the second option is more me chickening out of possibly upsetting her.” She leaned her head into the crook of Ophelia’s neck. “It’s just... Luci is like my sibling, and I want to share how happy I am but…”

“Hmm..” she pondered, “well you definitely can’t wait for her to just see us because that would kill her inside that you didn’t tell her. Why not speak with her like your sibling? Let her know you’re dating, but she’s nott obligated to feel happy or excited about it. You just wanted her to hear it from you, not see us together accidentally or hear second hand.” She kissed the top of Lilith’s head, snuggling back in with her. “How does that sound? Like an okay option?” 

“It sounds like a good option, the best option.” Lilith smiled softly, brushing her thumb against the top of her hand. “Go figure the chess champion is so smart.” She teased with a smirk. “I’ll speak with Luci tomorrow, bring her some bourbon or something.” She looked up at Ophelia. “You’re the best girlfriend a girl could ask for.”

I swear the blush never goes away when I’m around her, she contemplated. “Hey, I had to have something to do, chess just made sense,” she shrugged, enjoying the feel of Lili’s hand on hers. “I think you might be talking about yourself there love, you’re the best girlfriend on the planet.” 

“It’s cute, you’ll have to teach me. Though I warn you I am a quick study and I am very competitive.” She chuckled softly. “You give me a lot of credit when I haven’t done much for you, it feels more like it’s constantly me that you are comforting and helping. “Though I suppose I am good at seducing you.” She smirked, kissing the side of her neck. “If we weren’t in public, the things I would do to you…” She whispered in her ear before pulling away, taking a sip of her tea.

Ophelia’s eyes widened and heat rose on her skin as Lilith kissed her neck. “You- You’ve done a lot for me,” she said, her voice slightly hoarse, “You’ve comforted me when I’ve fallen apart, you painted a freaking portrait of me that is so gorgeous it brings tears to my eyes, but most importantly you’ve shown me…” she swallowed, taking a deep breath before continuing, “you’ve shown me that I am capable of loving and being loved again.” 

Lilith smiled brightly at Ophelia, reaching over and taking her hand. She brought it to her lips, kissing the back of her knuckles. “Of course you are capable of being loved and loving someone.” She squeezed her hand, opening her hand and tracing the lines on her palm. “Speaking of paintings, I did another one. I figured you haven’t gotten to see yourself as a wolf so I painted your wolf form.”

Ophelia’s eyes lit up, “you painted me again?” she was so excited she could barely sit still. Squeezing Lilith’s hand lightly, she took a sip of tea to calm down. “You’re right, I’ve never seen myself in my wolf form… but honestly I’m more excited to see how you see me as a wolf.” She bit her lip in a small grin, I wonder what she really thinks of my wolf form? Is it… cute or strange? Maybe it’s weird… she shrugged to herself and continued to sip on her tea.

“I have.” Lilith nodded with a soft smile, she loved how excited Ophelia was about having another painting. Lilith would have to show her some of the sketches she had done. “You’re a beautiful wolf.” She replied. “And quite soft.” She teased with a smirk. 

Mrs. Vallis waddled up, putting various appetizers on the table. “Eat up and I’ll bring out some desserts for you to try.” 

“Soft? Oh right, I napped at your feet,” the blush on her cheeks creeped down her neck. She likes my wolf form, she smirked to herself. Mrs. Vallis placed the appetizers in front of them, an array of delicious foods to try. “Thank you Mrs. Vallis,” Ophelia beamed at her.

Lilith grinned, squeezing Ophelia’s hand. That blush, I love teasing her, she is so adorable when nervous. Mrs. Vallis caught the way Lilith was staring at Ophelia, smirking slightly. “Of course dear, I’m always happy to feed you young ones. I’ve heard werewolves have quite the appetite so anytime you are craving Greek food you come right here. On the house.”

Her eyes widened, “No no, Mrs. Vallis please, let me offer you something in return for your kindness.” Ophelia turned a bit to Lilith, a pleading look in her eyes. “I eat quite a bit now, I would feel terrible,” she held onto Lilith’s hand, not used to the kindness of others anymore.

“Hush!” Mrs. Vallis dismissed her easily. “You have done quite enough being with our lovely Lilith.” 

Lilith rolled her eyes playfully. “You make it sound like I’m some problem to be solved.”  
Mrs. Vallis shook her head, pointing at the succubus. “You know that’s not what I meant.” She turned back to Ophelia. “If it helps you can pay us by just being our doctor if we need it.” She winked.

Ophelia smiled, slightly relieved, “Of course, I’m available whenever you need me.” She squeezed Lilith’s hand one more time before letting go to pick up a fork. The array of food in front of them smelled incredible and Ophelia couldn’t decide where to start.

Lilith took some of the spanakopita, her favorite dish from Arcadia. “Here, try this.” She offered a fork with some of the spinach and cheese filled pastry on it. “It’s my favorite.” She explained softly, blushing a bit as she realized she was feeding her girlfriend food.

She took a bite from her girlfriend’s fork, “mmm,” she moaned, “that is incredible.” She smiled at Lilith, chewing slightly. She picked up her fork and took more of the spanakopita, now ravenous after taking a bite.

She grinned as Ophelia dug into the food, watching as she began to eat. She didn’t think her appetite was anything to be ashamed of, she had certainly seen smaller beings eat far more. “I’m glad you like this place. The Vallis’ already adore you, not that I didn’t already talk you up.”

Phia blushed at her comment, “I adore them as well, their food is incredible and they’re so precious.” She picked up a gyro and set it on her plate, doling out more hummus on her plate. “Thank you for lunch, I really appreciate you showing me this place.”

“Of course, I was happy to take you here. Share this place with you.” She extended her leg, brushing her calf against Phia’s. “I remember when they first built this place, Mr. and Mrs. Vallis have always been loving people. I’m not entirely sure why they took to us so quickly, they always treated us more like family than monsters to be feared. And I know, they are supernatural too but it’s different when you’re friends with the Devil.” She joked softly.

“They took to you all because everyone here is wonderful,” she spoke gently. She set her fork down and took Lilith’s hand. “None of you are monsters, trust me I grew up believing all the human nonsense that is spread about everyone here. Everyone has things they are battling yes, but it doesn’t mean they’re monsters. And yes, Luci is the Devil, which terrified me when they showed up in my room, but they are so caring and wonderful. This town is amazing, that’s why they took to you all.” she leaned over and kissed Lilith softly on the cheek before brushing her hand across her cheek.

Lilith smiled up at Ophelia, leaning into the kiss before she pulled away. She placed her hand over Ophelia’s on her cheek, leaning her head a bit into it. “You see more than I think many people do. A lot of people don’t realize how caring Luci is, they try too hard to preserve their reputation.” She rolled her eyes a bit. “You’re perceptive, very much so.” Lilith kissed the inside of her palm.

“A part of being a doctor is being able to read people and read them quickly. Plus the way Luci handled my move to Akakios gave me a hint. They held me in a hug that first day, let me cry on their shoulder when I first awoke. They were so kind, gentle when giving me the option of Akakios. I immediately felt comfortable and knew what I would choose. If that was how the Devil was I couldn’t imagine how the rest of the town was, and I was right.” Ophelia’s mind wandered, her eyes glazing over as she thought back to that morning. She stroked Lilith’s face absentmindedly, engrossed in the memory of her past. She shook her head and smiled at Lilith, sighing as she kissed her palm. “This is the happiest I’ve been in ages,”

Lilith smiled softly at Ophelia as told the story of how she met Luci. She was glad that Ophelia had been witness to Luci’s sweet side, Lilith knew Luci liked Ophelia, she was one of the few that the devil had seemed to immediately like. Lili smiled up at Ophelia, leaning in and giving her a soft kiss. Her leg gently trailed over Ophelia’s as she did. “Me too.” She rested her forehead against hers. “You’re my favorite person in the entire world.” She smiled a bit goofily. 

She let herself enjoy the gentle kiss, sighing softly as Lilith rested her forehead against hers. Warmth spread through her stomach at Lili’s words, ecstatic that she was as happy as she was. “You’re my favorite person in the entire galaxy,” she countered playfully. 

Mrs. Vallis snuck up on the pair, dropping off some baklava. “Aren’t you two just the cutest couple?!” She grinned. Lilith laughed softly, kissing Ophelia’s forehead as she pulled back. 

“Don’t let her take advantage of you, Ophelia!” The woman teased before leaving to take care of other customers. Lilith placed a hand on her chest in mock horror. “I would never!”

Ophelia laughed, “Her? Take advantage of me? I think it’s the other way around!” she teased. She picked up a fork and took a bite of the baklava, “Gods, I didn’t know my favorite dessert could get any better,” her eyes closed as she savored the taste.

Lilith smirked slightly at Ophelia’s words, she isn’t wrong. She watched her dig into the dessert, biting her bottom lip, I’d love to take advantage of her right now. She was going to go back to city hall after lunch but now she was beginning to think about blowing it off for the afternoon. “Do you need to go back to the clinic after lunch?” She asked, raising a brow.

She paused, a bite of baklava on her fork. “Hmm… I don’t believe so, there aren’t any patients there right now and I’ve already cleaned and re-stocked for the day,” she shrugged her shoulders and finished her bite. “Why do you ask?”

“Cause I don’t think I’m going to back to city hall, I’ve done what I can for today. I want to show you that portrait and a few other things. Plus now I know you’ll taste like honey next time I kiss you.” She smirked, resting her chin in her hand as she admired her girlfriend. 

Ophelia’s cheeks turned bright red and she coughed as a bit of baklava went down the wrong way. “O- Ok” she whispered, “I’d love to see the portrait and,” she cleared her throat, “ah other things.” Ophelia bit her lip, pushing away her plate. 

Lilith grinned at Ophelia’s wording, reaching out and placing a hand on her back after she coughed. “Good.” She nodded, sliding out of the booth and offering Ophelia her hand. “Because there are lots of other things I need to show you. And do with you.” She smirked. She is so fun to work up and tease.

She gripped Lilith’s hand, smoothly sliding out of the booth to stand next to her. “That sounds very nice,” the hoarse tone creeping into her voice. She slung an arm around Lilith’s shoulders and pulled her close. 

“You’re beautiful.” Lilith mentioned casually as she looked up at her girlfriend. Her hand going up to interlace with the one hanging off her shoulder. It felt nice the way Ophelia always seemed to wrap herself around Lilith, made her feel wanted. Not that she doubted that Ophelia wanted her, that hoarse voice was a good signifier. 

The blush spread down her cheeks to her neck at Lilith’s casual compliment, “Th- Thank you,” she spoke quietly. Ophelia was still shocked by her girlfriend’s words, off in her head thinking about what she could do to Lilith right then and there. Lilith’s hand held hers and Phia gave it a small squeeze, “Let’s go, Love.”

Lilith could feel something in the pit of her stomach that she knew wasn’t just her, oh that’s new, I’m feeling some of what she is. She grinned up at her, leaning up on her toes and kissing her cheek before practically dragging Ophelia all the way back to her manor. She debated between showing her the paintings first or just taking her back to that couch in the studio. “Okay, so it should be dry by now.” Lilith spoke nervously, opening the door to her home studio.

Ophelia stepped through the door and looked to the easel. The painting that sat atop it was of a large, auburn wolf with golden eyes. Tears filled her eyes, and she walked forward slowly with her hands folded over her mouth. “It’s so beautiful, I- I don’t have the words to describe how incredible it is,” a tear slipped down her cheek. “Lili…” she whispered. Her hand reached out as if to touch the painting and she stepped even closer.

Lili stepped up behind Ophelia, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head against her shoulder. “I’m glad you like it, I think I did a pretty good job encompassing your nature within a painting.” She squeezed her lightly. Lilith kissed her shoulder, releasing her as she stepped back and went to grab her sketchbook.  
Ophelia was in awe, Lili had managed to create a work of art that represented everything about her. She stared at the painting, the wolf curled up with its head on its paws, the soft background complementing the colors of the furr, the golden eyes the exact same shade as her own. She is incredible, how did someone so amazing fall for me? How am I so lucky? She pondered.

“I figured we could put it up in the library.” Lilith mentioned off hand as she searched through the desk in the room. “Where is it?” She hummed, opening one drawer after another and filing through her “organized” mess. “Here we go.” She pulled out a leather bound sketchbook. It was filled with various doodles of people in town, places, even a few magical objects. The back section of it was filled with sketches of Ophelia, Astrid, and Locran. “I used this to figure out what to paint.” She opened up to a page with several sketches of Ophelia’s wolf form. One of which was her asleep beneath the window in Lilith’s office, bathing in the sun.

Ophelia took the book from her hands and stared at the gorgeous drawings. The care and detail within each sketch was evident and love screamed from the pages. “Lili, you are incredible, a true artist.” She looked up at Lilith, genuine praise in her eyes. 

Lilith blushed from the praise, she never thought she was a very good artist. Adam had hated her art, and then Cain was never interested past saying something was nice. Ophelia was different though, she believed in her. She gently took the sketchbook from her hands, setting it down and wrapping her arms around Ophelia’s shoulders. “It helps when I have such a beautiful subject.”

She leaned her forehead against Lilith’s, “you could paint the ugliest thing in the world and make it beautiful. That’s how incredible of an artist you are.” Gently, she rubbed her nose against Lili’s, “I will never tire of your art, it takes my breath away every time I see your work.” She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, happy to hold her so close. 

The blush on her cheeks deepened, now Ophelia was just being sweet. Lilith pulled her werewolf closer, leaning up on her toes and kissing her softly. “Thank you, for being so supportive of me.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. “You kind of make me want to show my art to others.”

Phia leaned into the kiss, sighing softly at her touch. “You should, your art is inspiring, mesmerizing. Those in the town that you’ve painted would love to see the way you have made them shine in your art.” She leaned down to lightly press a kiss to Lilith’s lips.

“I heard there was a new art gallery, perhaps I will drop by tomorrow and speak with the curator.” Lilith hummed softly, she moved her arms to wrap around Ophelia’s shoulders pulling her closer. She leaned up on her toes, kissing Phia deeply.

“Mmm, you should,” she whispered between kisses. She returned Lilith’s kisses with fervor, her stomach dropping with anticipation.  
“I love you.” Lilith whispered against her lips, her hands going to tug on Ophelia’s shirt. “Now, clothes off.” She grinned playfully, pulling back and beginning to undo her own blouse.

Ophelia bit her lip in a small grin and started pulling off her scrub. She watched Lilith’s hands as they lithly undid the buttons on her blouse and her jumped. The smallest things get me, she mused. Pulling her hair out of the ponytail she usually wore to work, she gave her hair a good shake and let it fall around her shoulders. “Much better,” she sighed contentedly.

“I would have to agree.” Lilith grinned, letting her skirt pool around her feet before stepping out of it to wrap her arms around Ophelia. Her lips met Phia’s in a passionate kiss, all of those pent up emotions flooding into it. 

She laughed softly and met Lilith’s lips, returning the passion in her kiss with her own passion. Her hands cupped Lilith’s face, gently caressing her cheeks. She let herself be engulfed in the kiss, let Lilith’s emotions fill her and intertwined with her own, strengthening them. 

It was strange, being able to feel her own emotions that were then multiplied by feeling Ophelia’s. She had to break the kiss after a few moments, taking a deep breath. “You were right...about me being able to feel your emotions.” She whispered, her fingers brushing against the curves of Phia’s face. 

“Oh, you can feel mine now too?” her cheeks blushed at the thought of some of her emotions. “That must be a bit overwhelming now that I think about it,” she mused. For her it felt natural, like she was meant to feel Lilith’s emotions, but she decided that came with being an alpha mate.

“No, it’s not overwhelming as much as it is...nice.” She leaned in and kissed her softly. Her lips slowly beginning to trail over Ophelia’s jawline and neck. “It is intense, in a very good way.” She whispered against her skin.

Ophelia relaxed, letting go of tension she didn’t even know she was holding. “Let me know… if… it ever… it,” she panted. Her skin was on fire where Lilith’s lips were touching, she was barely able to think straight anymore. Her hands trailed along Lili’s back, tracing patterns on her skin.

Lilith smirked against Ophelia’s neck, her tongue brushing against her jugular. Her hands brushed up her sides, pulling her flush against her as she alternated between kissing, sucking and playfully nipping. She began to walk Ophelia back towards the wall, pinning her against it as she leaned in and kissed her somewhat roughly.

She moaned against Lilith’s lips as she pinned her against the wall. Her nails dug into Lilith’s back and she kissed her passionately, matching her fervor. So hot, she thought to herself. 

Her tongue brushed against Ophelia’s, one of her hands going up and tangling into her hair. She felt a wave of adoration, love and lust crash through her. A tangle of emotions that Lilith had only ever felt with Ophelia. She moaned against her lips, breaking the kiss to look up into those gorgeous golden eyes as her thigh slipped between Ophelia’s long legs.

Ophelia brushed some of Lilith’s hair away from her face as she looked at her. “I love you,” she whispered, her voice hoarse from the partial change. Her skin itched at her knuckles, her claws threatening to break through. Wrapping an arm around Lilith’s waist, she pulled her hard against her, trying to meld their bodies together. 

Lilith grinned up at her, cupping the back of her neck as she leaned back in to kiss her deeply. “I love you too.” She whispered against her lips. Her body pressed tightly against Ophelia’s. “If it gets to be too much, let me know.” She only wanted the wolf against her to feel comfortable, and safe. She pulled her back into a passionate kiss, savoring the way Ophelia tasted faintly of baklava. 

A growl rose in the back of Ophelia’s throat, her free hand tangling in Lilith’s hair and pulling her face hard against her lips. Her tongue grazed against Lili’s and she nipped at her bottom lip gently. Waves of pleasure rolled through her, sending goosebumps across her skin. She wrapped one of her legs around Lilith’s waist. 

She gripped Ophelia’s thigh against her waist, pulling her tight against her. Lili broke the kiss, trailing her lips back over her jawline, neck and shoulder. It was ironic that only a few days before it was Phia who had Lili pinned against that exact wall. One of her hands glided up Ophelia’s stomach as her lips trailed to the slope of her breasts. 

Ophelia moaned, turning her head as if to expose more skin to Lilith. Her breath came in uneven gasps and her hands wound tightly into Lilith’s hair, pulling on it slightly. Her hips rolled against Lilith, her heart racing. She could feel the intensity being ramped up as their emotions played off of each other and she couldn’t help but sigh in ecstasy. “Lili,” she breathed.

Lilith looked up at the werewolf with a large smirk, brushing her lips back Ophelia’s collarbone. “Phia.” She whispered back before pulling away. Only enough to let Phia off the wall, Lilith intertwining their fingers as she pulled her girlfriend back with her. “You’re so gorgeous.” She gushed softly, guiding her out of the studio and towards her bedroom. 

“Says the most beautiful person on Earth,” she countered, closing the bedroom door behind them. She picked Lilith up and tossed her on the bed, climbing to hover on top of her. “My turn,” she whispered, softly brushing her lips against Lilith’s ear. She kissed along her jaw and down her throat, stopping to press a meaningful kiss against the glowing mark.

She gasped as she was picked up and tossed onto the bed, leaning up on her elbows with a coy smirk. She moaned softly as Ophelia began to kiss her, her hands tangling first in Phia’s hair before gliding over her neck, shoulders and back. Touching every inch of skin she could get her hand upon. 

Ophelia kissed down Lilith’s chest, letting her teeth graze the skin over her sternum. Her hands cupped the gently slopes of her breasts. She kissed along the edge of Lilith’s waist band, pulling it back slightly with her teeth and letting go, teasing her. 

Gods, she is such a tease but I love it. Lilith whined softly, arching her back as one of her hands reached down and threaded through Ophelia’s hair. Her heartbeat was elevated, feeling flushed and wanting. “Phia…” she breathed out like Ophelia had done only a few moments before.

She reached down and pulled Lilith’s skirt off in a smooth movement, tossing it aside. “Aw, don’t like it when I tease you love,” she said to Lilith in her mind. Her hands trailed over Lilith’s underwear softly, admiring how the color contrasted with her skin.

“No, I love it but doesn’t mean I’m not left wanting.” Lilith replied aloud, grinning as she laid back on the bed. Her eyes fluttered closed, relishing in the way that Ophelia managed to make her feel so loved, and desired. She lifted her hips slightly, lightly pulling at Phia’s hair.

Ophelia paused where she was, looking up at Lilith confused. “I’m sorry, did you just reply to what I said to you in my head?” She kissed just below Lilith’s navel before crawling up to be face to face with her. 

“I heard it in my mind…” Lilith opened her eyes, looking up at Ophelia. She laughed softly, cupping Ophelia’s cheek. “It was like when you spoke to me when you were in your wolf form.” She mused softly, pulling her girlfriend down to kiss her softly.

“Huh, that’s new,” she mumbled against Lilith’s lips. She kissed her gently, letting her tongue brush against Lilith’s. “Must be the whole mate thing,” she nipped at Lilith’s bottom lip playfully.

“Must be.” She mumbled softly, kissing her sweetly. “I wonder if it works both ways or if only you can do it.” She mused lightly, before leaning up and kissing Ophelia again, deepening their soft kisses. 

“Try it,” she whispered between kisses. Her hands tangled into Lilith’s hair, returning her kisses.

“I love you, you’re gorgeous and you taste like honey.” Lilith thought, willing it towards Ophelia. Her tongue brushed against her bottom lip before slipping between her lips. 

“Oh,” she blushed, “I- I heard that.” Pulling back just enough to speak out loud. She leaned her head against Lilith’s, “I love you too.” 

“Being able to talk telepathically will be interesting when we are around others.” Lilith smirked slightly, brushing her nose against Ophelia’s. She cupped her cheek, her thumb brushing against her cheek bone before she captured her lips in a soft kiss again. 

“Gods you already tease me, I can’t imagine what you’ll be able to do now,” she leaned into Lilith’s kiss, sighing at her soft touch. 

Lilith let out a soft laugh against Ophelia’s lips, wrapping her arms around her tightly as she tangled their legs together. “We will be insufferable to people around us, being able to communicate without talking.”

Ophelia giggled and brushed some of Lilith’s hair out of the way. “We’re pretty bad as it is, the poor town is going to hate us.” She kissed the tip of her nose lightly. 

“I don’t care, I have you.” Lilith smiled softly up at her, squeezing her softly before rolling them over so she was on top. “Teasing me and then just going back to soft kisses.” She leaned down, pressing her lips against Ophelia’s shoulder and neck. Marking up her girlfriend in the only way she could. 

Ophelia gasped as she was flipped onto her back, then let out a soft moan as Lilith kissed her skin. “I didn’t mean too, you surprised me,” she groaned. 

“Mhm, so are you going to do anything about it or just let me have control?” Lilith smirked, sitting up slightly and brushed her hair over one shoulder. Her hands trailed over Ophelia’s torso, slowly and teasingly before going to her waistband, playfully snapping it like Phia had done to her. 

Her back arched as Lili’s hands trailed down her torso. Heat pricked along her skin, sensitive to Lilith’s touch. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage and she could barely catch her breath, much less think. “I- I-,” she choked out as Lilith snapped the waistband of her scrubs. 

Lilith grinned, seeing the reaction Ophelia was having from her touch. She leaned down, kissing her navel before trailing her tongue across her hips. Her hands gripped the sides of her scrubs, pulling them slowly down her legs. 

“Oh,” Ophelia sighed, feeling the fabric slip down her legs. Her hands curled into Lilith’s hair, letting the soft strands slip through her fingers. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach growing stronger, barely contained inside of her.

She smiled softly, she liked knowing that she had such a good effect on the woman beneath her. Lili threw the scrubs off the bed, not looking where they landed. She knelt between Ophelia’s legs, leaning over her and pressing kisses against her hips, navel, and thighs. Her blue eyes looked up at Ophelia as she hooked her fingers in the sides of her underwear, silently asking for permission. 

Ophelia caught Lilith’s eyes and nodded, “Yes, it’s ok,” she thought, unable to get the actual words out of her mouth. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back into the bed, pure joy filling her.

Lilith slid her underwear down her legs, tossing them away just as she had done with the scrubs. Her hands slowly glided over Ophelia’s legs, fingertips barely grazing against her skin. “I love you.” She breathed out, taking a grip on the back of her thigh and lifting it over her shoulder. She focused on Ophelia’s pleasure, watching her reactions on exactly what she enjoyed the most.

Her back arched and her eyes flew open, a small gasp escaped her lips. “I love you too,” she panted. Her hands dug into the bed gripping the sheets tightly, her breath caught in her throat, and it felt like her heart might leap out of her chest. 

She alternated between using her tongue, fingers, and sometimes even teeth against Ophelia. Her eyes dark with lust as she watched the way the werewolf reacted to her touch. She looks even more beautiful like this, and I didn’t think that would even be possible. 

Ophelia moaned at Lilith’s touch, barely able to contain herself. She could feel the pleasure building deep inside her, like a small fire had been lit just below her stomach. “Lili,” she growled, the wolf in her begging to be let loose. Her stomach twisted into knots, the wave of ecstasy reaching a crescendo, and suddenly she felt weightless, her limbs tingling with bliss.

Lili continued as Ophelia rode the feeling, sitting up after a moment and licking her lips. She crawled over her, leaning down and kissing her deeply. She felt a bit smug from the way she could have the werewolf coming undone. “Phia.” She kissed her sharp jawline. 

Ophelia lay there panting, unable to put thoughts together. She wrapped her arms around Lilith and pulled her close, shaking slightly from the adrenaline rush. “Incredible,” she whispered, her voice low and hoarse. She kissed the top of Lilith’s head and curled herself around her, cradling her girlfriend in her arms. “Absolutely… incredible.”

“Good.” Lilith grinned, wrapping her arms around Ophelia and tucking her head in the crook of her neck. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, you do taste delicious.” She teased softly, placing one of her legs between Ophelia’s. Anything to feel more skin on skin contact.

The blush creeped back into Ophelia’s cheeks at Lilith’s words. “I’m- I’m glad,” she stammered. Ophelia stroked Lilith’s hair softly, playing with the strands as they fell onto the bed. “I can’t… think,” she laughed. Her skin still tingled, little aftershocks coursing through her making her sensitive to Lilith’s body against hers. “You are the only one who has ever made me feel this way.” 

She rubbed Ophelia’s back, fingertips brushing up and down her spine slowly. Lili brushed her foot against Phia’s calf, relaxing with a soft sigh. She looked up at the werewolf, hearing her voice in her head. “I promise to make you feel this way for a very long time, forever.”

Her eyes blinked slowly, enjoying the feeling of Lilith stroking her back. She snuggled her in close, pressing her cheek to the top of her head. “I’ll hold you to that,” she winked, teasing Lilith gently. 

“Good, please do.” Lilith smirked back, kissing the base of her neck. She could feel her mark giving off a soft glow, showing how content and happy she was in this moment. “I would say get some sleep but it’s only...five.” She chuckled softly.

“It’s only five?” She groaned, “Fine, just lay here with me for a bit until I come back down from cloud nine.” She moved to curl up under the covers and pulled Lilith along with her, wrapping her in her arms as the little spoon. Ophelia kissed her cheek, “half an hour and then we can go back to doing whatever we need to do.” 

Lilith let out a soft laugh, laying against Ophelia. “As if I would give up any chance to just spend time with you.” She smirked slightly. “Locran is coming in two days. I was thinking we could have a dinner where I introduce you to them.”

She stroked Lilith’s hair softly, “Does he like anything specific? I’d be more than happy to cook you a birthday dinner to share with your children.” Ophelia’s heart sped up the slightest bit, nervous to meet Lilith’s children as her girlfriend for the first time.

“He likes his steak, but he also likes pasta. He is still a man, he isn’t very picky when it comes to food. I’m sure whatever you make will be delicious.” Lilith assured her softly. “Since you know, it’s you making it so how can it not be. Delicious food, delicious woman.” She teased softly.

Ophelia’s skin heated at her words and she buries her face into Lilith’s hair. “I’ll make steaks for everyone then,” she mumbled while breathing in the scent of lemongrass from her hair. Her hand ran up and down Lilith’s arm, gently tracing patterns on her skin.

Lilith grinned, she loved teasing Ophelia and making her blush. Her hands traced over Ophelia’s waist, following the dips in her sides. “Sometimes I worry I will wake up and this would have been some wonderful dream…” She admitted softly.

“I know, but it’s real, love. I’m right here,” she kissed Lilith’s shoulder gently. “I promise this isn’t a dream.” 

“If something happened to you...I don’t know what I would do.” She looked up at the werewolf. “Promise me you’ll be careful? I don’t want to wake up one day and you be gone.”

She kissed the tip of Lilith’s nose, “I promise. Actually, I pinky promise,” she teased. 

Lilith raised her hand, holding out her pinky. “Alright, but I’m holding you to this. You break a pinky promise and you break my heart.”

She wrapped her pinky around Lilith’s, “I pinky promise you that I will be careful, I won’t break your heart.” Ophelia nuzzled her face into Lilith’s shoulder.

“Good.” She chuckled softly, brushing her fingers through Ophelia’s hair. “I love you.” She mused, playing with the strands of her hair. “You’re so good to me.”

Ophelia softened, sighing at Lilith’s touch, “I love you too, you are the light of my life.” She tapped her head against Lilith’s forehead gently.

“You’re sweet.” She mumbled softly, yawning slightly. Lilith snuggled into Ophelia, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep in the warm arms of her girlfriend.

~~~~

Phia’s eyes cracked open, taking in the darkness around the two of them. She rolled closer and wrapped an arm around Lilith’s waist, curling against her back and into her warmth. Kissing her shoulder gently, she reached over her and picked up her watch, 7:30pm.

“Don’t leave this bed, you’re much to warm.” Lilith mumbled sleepily, nestling back against the werewolf. She rolled over, facing her girlfriend and brushing her hair out of her face. “Hi.”

“No one ever said I was leaving,” she laughed softly. Ophelia kissed her sleepy girlfriend’s forehead, “Hi, my love.” 

“Mhm, I like it when you call me that.” She mused with a grin, her eyes fluttering back closed as she nestled into Ophelia’s shoulder. “I think I’m going to go by the gallery tomorrow morning, speak with the owner to see if she will display anything.”

“Wonderful!” Ophelia exclaimed softly, “She’s going to love your work, you’re an incredible artist.” Her free hand came up to stroke Lilith’s hair gently, running her fingers through the silky strands.

“You’re my muse, how can I not give your beauty justice?” She sighed in content, looking up at Ophelia. “Why are you so perfect?” She gushed. “Even when you just wake up.” She leaned in, kissing the tip of her nose.

Ophelia blushed, her cheeks turning a bright red at Lilith’s words. “What are you talking about? You’re the perfect one here,” she nuzzled her face into Lilith’s hair. 

Lilith shook her head, squeezing Ophelia’s sides lightly. “Shush, you are perfect.” She smiled softly, cradling the back of her head. She gently pulled on Ophelia’s hair, leaning down and kissing the werewolf deeply. “Mhm, perfect.” She whispered against her lips. 

She giggled, scrunching up her nose at her precious girlfriend. “I love you, you know that?” she sighed. She gently brushed her nose against Lilith’s, perfectly content for the first time in ages. I wish I could stay in this moment forever.

“I do, and I love you too.” She smiled softly, her fingers gently tracing the curves of her face. “I suppose we should get out of bed but I don’t want to leave.” She sighed happily, resting her forehead against Ophelia’s collarbone. “I’m afraid what will happen when we leave this room, nothing can just remain nice in this town for just a second.” She teased softly.

She kissed the top of Lilith’s head, “No, this town never stays silent for long.” She chuckled shook her head softly, thinking of the non-stop chaos since the annual. “However, if we stay in bed, we can just ignore it,” Ophelia joked, stroking Lilith’s curls.  
~~~

Lilith fretted over her girlfriend as they came back home from the clinic. It had been a long time since she had been so genuinely afraid, not even when she was stuck in her own nightmares was she that scared. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Ophelia gripped her side, careful not to bump into anything as the walked. “I’m ok, I promise.” She could feel her side healing itself slowly. Lilith’s fear was sitting in the pit of her stomach, reminding her of the mistake she had made, “I’m sorry, again.”

She shook her head, squeezing Ophelia’s hand. “It’s alright, I’m just worried about you. When the mark began to burn, I...I assumed the worse. And Phia...if anything happened to you I don’t know what I would do.” She whispered softly.

She squeezed Lilith’s hand back. “I know, I’m sure it scared you to death. I promise it won’t happen again.” Ophelia rubbed the back of her neck, shrinking into herself ever so slightly. She had scared Lilith and now she felt incredibly guilty. I should’ve let her know what I was doing, what was I thinking? She chasited herself.

Lilith reached out quickly, wrapping her arms around Ophelia’s shoulders and hugging her tightly. “I’ve just lost so much, I don’t want to lose you too.” She whispered softly. “I don’t want you to feel guilty, and I certainly don’t want you to feel like some kept woman.”

Ophelia snaked her arms around Lilith’s waist to hug her back. “I know you have, I don’t want to lose you either.” She buried her face in Lilith’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of her hair. “I don’t feel kept. I feel so guilty and I know you don’t want me to. It comes from years of habit, and I’m working on breaking those, but for now I feel like I can’t even look you in the eye.” She sighed into Lili, letting go of some more of the tension she had been holding.

“I love you. Nothing has changed.” Lilith assured her, rubbing her back softly. “I’m not upset with you, I promise.” She kissed her the side of her head, taking a deep breath as she used some of her powers so Ophelia would feel all of the love and comfort she felt for her. “You were protecting the town, and that was noble of you.”

She nuzzled the side of Lilith’s neck, relaxing into the flow of her girlfriend’s power. “I love you too,” she whispered. Her guilt started to drain away, leaving her tired and empty. “I didn’t even think, I just had to protect my home. It was this crazy instinct and when we confronted Grim’s kidnapper I wasn’t even acting like myself.” She lifted her head to look at Lilith with wide eyes, “I don’t know how to control it, the feelings were so strong.”

Lilith cupped her cheeks, brushing her thumbs against them. “What if we work on it? Training your instincts? I realize now that you didn’t have time to learn what you can do or how to use it. Like...are you trained to fight? Like really fight without having to go into wolf form?” She asked softly, raising a brow.

Ophelia leaned into Lilith’s hands and sighed. “I took some basic self defense classes, but no I’m not even remotely trained. I try to think through my medical knowledge for weaknesses when I can, but the only other fights I’ve been in were against drunk humans,” she rolled her eyes at herself and laughed. “Training, I sound like a freaking puppy.” 

She laughed softly, leaning up and kissing her nose. “Perhaps, but you’re my puppy.” She teased. “We can start there, I’m quite trained in various styles of fighting. Helped fill all of my spare time.” She shrugged a bit. “Knowing how to defend yourself in your mortal form will help you not needing to always go into your wolf form to fight.”

Ophelia scrunched her nose and smiled, “Ok then, learning to fight from you sounds like a joy,” she smirked, giving Lilith a small wink. She leaned down and gave her a light kiss. “Plus, I would do anything if it meant being able to protect you, even if you don’t really need me to.” 

“I like when you are protective over me, and while I never want you to have to fight on my behalf it’s nice knowing you would.” She smiled softly. She looped her arm through Ophelia’s guiding her once again towards the manor. “I’ll teach you to fight and you’ll teach me how to play chess.”

She smiled and bit her lip, “I would literally do anything for you. You could ask me to face my worst fear and I would do it without a second thought.” Ophelia walked beside Lilith, happy to have her on her arm. “A fair exchange I believe,” she teased in a haughty voice.

“I wouldn’t.” Lilith quickly shook her head, having been through that herself she didn’t want Ophelia to ever have to deal with that. She laughed softly at the voice Ophelia put on, squeezing her arm. “I think so too, physical combat in exchange for mental combat.” She joked softly. 

Ophelia’s mind drifted slightly, thinking of Lilith in combat. She shivered at the thought, I don’t know if I could handle that, I’d be terrified. She snapped herself back to reality when Lilith squeezed her arm. “Look at you, intelligent and deadly, what a remarkable girlfriend I have.” she teased, leaning over to kiss her cheek quickly.

“I did tell you, I wasn’t always the woman you know today. I’ve got a very checkered past, lots of red in my ledger.” She glanced at Ophelia. She wanted the werewolf to understand she may be with the newer kinder version now but that she still held a lot of darkness in her past. She wasn’t just dealt bad hands, she also dealt them to others. “I know my powers can kill because I’ve done it before.”

“Good,” her expression darkened. “I know you were not always the person you are today, I know that you didn’t always use the positive side of your powers, and I don’t care. Your powers can kill and you can defend yourself.” She paused and looked into Lilith’s face, her expression deadly serious. “You are the love of my life, the most incredible thing to happen to me. Knowing you can take care of yourself if I can’t…” she trailed, taking a deep breath to calm her instincts.

The love of her life. Lilith smiled softly up at her, bringing the back of her hand to her lips and kissing Phia’s knuckles. “We can take care of each other.” Lilith corrected softly, squeezing her hand. “No more talk of possibly losing each other, it won’t happen.” They stopped in front of the manor. “We can get changed and train, I have a place out back that will work nicely.”

Right,” Ophelia agreed. She reached over and took both of Lilith’s hands in hers, squeezing them gently. “I love you,” she said softly as she gazed into her eyes. 

Lilith’s mark began to glow as she looked up at Ophelia. She wrapped her arms around her, leaning up and kissing her sweetly. “I love you too.” She brushed her nose against hers, closing her eyes. “You are the love of my life too.”

Ophelia reached up to cradle Lilith’s face, a soft blush forming in her cheeks at Lilith’s words. She kissed her softly, letting her emotions flow into it. “You are so perfect.” 

She chuckled softly against Ophelia’s lips, brushing her fingers through her hair and pulling her closer. “So are you.” She kissed her again, deeper this time. “Come on, let’s go before I start undressing you in my front yard.”

“Aw, too bad,” Ophelia gave Lilith a fake pouty face. She smiled and grabbed Lilith’s hand, walking up toward the door of the house, “Undressing you is pretty fun,” she teased.

Lilith laughed loudly as she followed Ophelia inside, she loved it when Ophelia flirted back. “I would have to agree, undressing you is pretty fun too.” She smirked, playfully nudging her before heading to her room. Discarding clothing as she did.

She groaned, “You can’t say those things and then just start walking away and taking your clothes off.” She trots after Lilith, giggling as she swiped up the clothes she was leaving behind. “You’re making a mess,” she teased.

The succubus grinned, turning back around to face Ophelia as she stood in the doorway of her room. “Sure I can, I am a succubus remember?” She smirked, before beckoning the werewolf into the room. “Come on, we can warm up before we start training.”

Ophelia bit her lip and looked Lilith up and down, “Yes ma’am,” she winked and bounded over to throw her arms around Lilith. “Whatever you say,” she whispered, leaning in close to kiss her gently on the cheek.

Lilith wrapped her arms around Ophelia’s waist, pulling her close as she turned her head to kiss her softly. She pulled Ophelia into her room, deepening the kiss quickly. “I love you so much, you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.” She mumbled against her lips. 

She smiled against Lilith’s lips, “I love you too,” she whispered back. In a flash, she had scooped Lilith up and had her on the bed. “And I’ll happily show you how much,” she smirked, climbing up to lay on top of Lilith. Ophelia kissed her hard, wanting her to know how much she loved her.

Lili sighed happily, returning every kiss eagerly. Her hands glided through Ophelia’s hair, over her shoulders and back. Eager to get her as undressed as she was. Her heart beat hard in her chest and her blood seemed to boil in anticipation. 

Ophelia sat up and quickly took her shirt off before immediately going back to kissing Lilith. Her hands tangled in her hair, deepening the kiss. Shivers ran down her back as Lilith’s hands stroked her shoulders in back, stoking the fire in the pit of her stomach. She kissed along her jaw, stopping to press a kiss at the sensitive junction of her neck and jaw. 

Feeling Ophelia’s lips against the mark only made Lilith want her more, if that was even possible. She moaned loudly and her powers began to go a bit haywire from the feeling, she found herself sending feelings of love and lust to Ophelia through her touch, her hands a bit warmer than usual as she brushed her fingers up her spine.

A growl rumbled deep in Ophelia’s throat. She hopped up to slip her jeans off and was back on top of Lilith in a flash. She kissed down her throat, letting her teeth graze the sensitive skin along the way. Heat came in waves off of Lilith’s skin and only enticed her further. She paused to look up at the succubus, her gold eyes flashing, and completely let go of the wolf she was holding back. 

Lilith’s heart beat even faster seeing those golden eyes and not in fear but in anticipation. She moved her legs, letting Ophelia settle between them as she kissed her deeply. “Phia…” she whimpered softly, her body arching against hers. 

Something primal switched at the sound of her name on Lilith’s lips. She kissed down Lilith’s chest, cupping her breasts with her hands. Her hands glided down to Lilith’s hips, her mouth following, and she caught the band of Lilith’s underwear in her teeth to snap teasingly. 

A soft whine escaped her lips as she sat up on her elbows, blue eyes meeting golden ones. She lifted her lips slightly, practically begging for the wolf to continue without using rooms. The mark on her neck was softly glowing, reacting to Lilith’s intense emotions. 

“Oh do you want something?” she asked with a smirk. Her fingers traced along the edge of the band, teasing Lilith. Ophelia cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. She kept Lilith’s gaze and slowly kissed just below her navel. 

“Fuck.” Lilith groaned softly, goosebumps appeared everywhere that Ophelia kissed. “Please, Phia.” She spoke softly, biting bottom lip as she gave the werewolf a sultry look. Her eyes darkened with lust as her chest heaved with heavy breaths. 

Ophelia ran her tongue along Lilith’s skin, “Hmm, I like when you beg,” she whispers against her skin. With one quick movement, Ophelia pulls Lilith’s underwear off of her. She returns to pepper kisses along her thighs and hips, still teasing her a bit.

One of Lilith’s hands went to Ophelia’s head, curling through her hair while the other curled into the bed sheets beneath her. “I hope you know I will be getting you back for teasing me like this.” She breathed out, laying back on the bed as her eyes fluttered closed and she sighed softly in delight. 

Her hands gripped Lilith’s thighs and she gave her girlfriend a wink, “you better.” Her head dipped down and she focused in on the way she made Lilith feel. She alternated between using her hands and her mouth, her heart jumping at Lilith’s reaction. She loved making her feel this way. 

Lili was in utter heaven as Ophelia pleasured her, her hand lightly pulling at the werewolf’s hair every time she did something that she really liked. She was a mess of emotions, loudly moaning as her toes curled and one of her legs rested against her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Phia.” She cried out, her back arching off the bed.

Ophelia let Lilith ride the waves of pleasure, enjoying the feel of her tugging on her hair. She moaned as Lilith called her name, gripping her thighs tighter so she couldn’t wiggle her way out. Watching her girlfriend unravel like this made Ophelia wild, she wanted to make her feel like this for the rest of their lives.

The succubus laid back on the bed, slowly releasing Ophelia’s hair as she brushed her fingers through her hair. She panted softly, a goofy smile on her lips as her body felt like it was floating. “Mhm.” She looked down Ophelia. “Come here.” She beckoned softly, wanting to kiss her. 

Phia let go of her thighs to wipe her hand across her mouth. She crawled back up to Lilith and settled next to her, pushing a few strands of wild hair out of her face. “Hi,” she whispered in a hoarse voice.

Lilith smiled softly, leaning in and kissing her deeply. “Hi.” She wrapped one leg around Ophelia’s hip, pulling her closer. One of her hands gently gliding down the werewolf’s chest and stomach before dipping between her legs. 

She gasped and her eyes rolled back into her head. “Not fair,” she panted. Her hips arched into Lilith’s and her hands tangled in her hair. Heat pricked her skin, her lungs felt like they couldn’t get enough air and soft moans escaped her lips as they tried. 

“Would you rather me tease you?” Lilith grinned, moving her hand a bit slower hoping to get a reaction from the wolf. Her lips trailed over Phia’s jawline, playfully nipping at her skin before sucking on the spot on her neck that Lilith always marked.

She laid her head back, letting Lilith have more skin to kiss. A slight grin played at her lips, “No,” she sighed. Ophelia let her hands trail down Lilith’s back, stroking her shoulders and hips. 

Lilith increased the speed of her fingers when Ophelia replied, kissing her shoulder and collarbone before trailing down to the slope of her breasts. She glanced up, watching the wolf, loving the way she could make her feel. “I love you, my beautiful alpha wolf.” She smirked.

Ophelia’s hands gripped Lilith’s shoulders, her nails digging in as waves of bliss rolled through her. Her breath came in ragged gasps and her heart slammed against her ribs. “I love you too.” Her back arched off the bed and she could barely contain herself as pleasure rocked through her.

She smiled broadly, hearing Ophelia’s voice in her head. Lilith pressed her tongue against her skin, before sucking softly on her collarbone. She let Ophelia ride it out before gently pulling her hand from her. Lilith licked her lips, staring at Ophelia with dark eyes. 

Ophelia collapsed back on the bed, barely able to catch her breath. “Incredible,” she whispered, her voice barely audible above her own breathing. Her limbs felt numb, floaty, like she was hitting the peak of a high with no crash in sight. She lazily opened her eyes and smiled at Lilith.

Lilith grinned, meeting Ophelia’s eyes. She brought her fingers to her lips, sucking on them with a grin. “And delicious.” She smirked, placing one hand beneath her head as she admired her girlfriend.

She giggled, a small shiver of pleasure running through her at Lilith’s words. Ophelia tucked her head into the crook of Lilith’s neck, nuzzling into her and kissing her skin. “If that was the warm up I can’t imagine what training will be like,” she teased.

She wrapped her arms around her right, kissing the side of her head. “I can’t promise that training may not end with you naked and beneath me a time or two.” She smirked, tracing random shapes against her back. 

“I wouldn’t even be mad, not even a little,” she laughed. She intertwined her legs with Lilith’s and pulled herself closer, snuggling as close to her as possible. “I would be fine if they all ended like that,” she muttered into Lilith’s skin.

Lilith grinned, wrapping her arms around the she wolf tightly. “Who am I kidding? If you managed to pin me to the ground I’d be instantly all over you.” She smirked, kissing Ophelia’s shoulder. It felt nice being like this with her, it finally felt like things were finally going right for Lilith. All that struggle so she could meet Phia. 

“I’m a quick study, I’ll have you pinned to the ground in no time,” she yawned. Lilith’s warmth had lulled her into a sleepy, content place. Ophelia loved being in her arms. She felt safe and protected, nothing bad could ever happen to her in Lilith’s arms.

“Mhm, promises, promises.” She taunted softly. Lilith reached up, brushing her fingers through Ophelia’s hair. “We can train once you’ve gotten yourself a nap. You’ve had a busy day and you’re body took a lot of energy from you to heal.” She smiled softly, kissing her forehead. 

“Ok,” she sighed, her eyes already drifting closed. She let Lilith’s hands in her hair lull her to sleep. Her breathing finally evened out and her heart rate slowed as she dreamed of eternity with Lilith.

Lilith smiled softly, brushing her fingers through Ophelia’s hair continuously as the werewolf fell asleep. She simply held her, content to being able to spend the time with her. Several hours later and Lilith still had one arm around Ophelia, holding her close. In her other hand was a book, she was reading through about werewolves. 

Her eyes opened slowly, blinking at the light glowing softly on the bedside table. “Hi,” she mumbled sleepily, “Watcha reading?” 

“Hello.” Lilith smiled softly at the cute sleepy werewolf in her arms, she leaned down kissing her sweetly. “I’m reading a book about werewolves, your abilities and learning control to keep the wolf from controlling you.” She answered quietly. 

“You’re such a good teacher,” she muttered, still half asleep, “figuring out how to help me.” She nestled in closer to Lilith, wrapping an arm around her waist as she stifled a yawn. Ophelia wasn’t ready to fully wake up yet, she felt like she could stay curled up next to Lilith forever.

“It’s not me being a good teacher, it’s me being a concerned girlfriend.” Lilith smirked, playing with the ends of Ophelia’s hair. “The more prepared I am, the more prepared you can be which means no risk of possibly losing you.” She spoke matter of factly. 

“Don’t worry, you won’t lose me,” she rolled her head to the side to peak at her girlfriend, “Nothing bad can happen if we just stay like this.” Ophelia kissed under Lilith’s jaw lightly before resting her head back on her shoulder.

She smiled softly, looking down at her girlfriend. She is so cute, how is she so damn cute all the time? Lilith hummed softly, setting down the book and wrapping both her arms around Ophelia. “I’m afraid we will eventually have to leave this bed.”

“What if I said I’m in absolute denial and refuse to leave this bed?” she teased. She scrunched her nose and stuck her tongue out at Lilith, letting her know she was purposely acting ridiculous. 

“Are we going to starve together like some bootleg version of Romeo and Juliet?” Lilith countered playfully, leaning in and pressing her lips to the tip of Ophelia’s nose. “It would be a shame not getting to taste your cooking again.”

“I will hire someone to bring us food!” she laughed. “I have this all thought out. I am very type A and therefore a very good planner, trust me.” Ophelia rubbed her nose gently against Lilth’s as she teased her, enjoying the moment of being silly together.

Lilith chuckled softly, leaning in and kissing her sweetly. “Well, if you have it all planned out than I suppose I can’t complain. We will just have to do some yoga in bed to not get sore.” She teased softly. “Spending the rest of eternity with you in my arms sounds pretty good. Best thing I could ask for.”

“Thank you for coming around to my way of thinking.” she said proudly, giving a little bow off the bed as if she had just finished a performance. “This way we can just ignore all of our problems and enjoy this state of bliss forever!” she reached up and cupped Lilith’s cheek, giving her a half smile. 

“Mhm.” Lili nodded, smiling softly as she looked down at her. Her mark glowed brightly, her eyes seemed to be shining a bit brighter. “Come here.” She pulled her closer, leaning in and kissing her slowly but deeply.

Ophelia sighed into Lilith’s kiss, happy to be in this moment with her. After a moment, she pulled back just enough to be able to mumble a few words. “So, how are you going to help me with control Obi Wan,” she whispered against her lips.

Now that was a reference that Lilith did not get. Her brows furrowed slightly. “I’m sure you referenced some pop culture phenomenon but I do not understand one bit.” She smiled softly, letting out a soft chuckle. “Training first, and then meditation and testing your restraint.”

Ophelia shook her head, “Ok, but eventually we have to have a Star Wars marathon, otherwise you won’t understand half of my jokes.” She kissed Lilith’s slightly furrowed brows, “I love meditating, but how exactly are we going to test my restraint? You are the most calming thing in my life.” 

She smiled softly, brushing her nose against Ophelia’s. “Sounds like a good plan.” She smirked slightly, brushing her fingers through her hair. “There are some ways we can do that, there may be a few magical artifacts we can use to run...simulations. We know some of the things that get you the most worked up.”

Ophelia’s face paled slightly. “You’ll be there though, right? J- Just incase it doesn’t go well the first time or something?” Her hands gripped Lilith a little tighter, anchoring herself to the succubus.

“Of course, I will be there right beside you the entire time. And we can make sure we set it up so even if something happens we will both be safe.” She assured her softly. “I promise.” She smiled softly, kissing her forehead.

She relaxed a tiny bit, “As long as your safe.” Her eyes darted away, looking around the room in avoidance. “I would hate for me to lose it and something happen to you,” she cleared her throat, looking back at Lilith. She’s safe, nothing will hurt you or her while she’s in charge of your training. 

“Nothing is going to happen to me, my love.” She smiled softly, leaning in and kissing her deeply. “I promise, you can’t hurt me.” She looked down at her seriously. “I’m stronger than I look.”  
Ophelia leaned into Lilith’s kiss, reassured by her presence alone. “I believe you,” she nodded before leaning her forehead against Lili’s. “You are very strong,” she whispered softly, “so, so strong.”

She smiled softly, cupping her cheeks and pulling her closer. “I love you.” She whispered back. “You are the best thing to ever happen to me and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” She played with the end of Ophelia’s hair. 

She brushed her nose against Lilith’s “I love you too,” she sighed. Her heart was so happy living in this small moment of bliss with Lilith, but she knew it had to end eventually. “I’m ready if you are?”

Lilith gently untangled herself from Ophelia with one last kiss, climbing out of bed and getting some clothes that would be appropriate for training. She pulled up her hair into a ponytail, turning back to Ophelia. “I’ll meet you out back.” She slipped on some shoes, heading back downstairs to head outside.

Ophelia rolled over to watch Lilith get dressed. “Ok, meet you there,” she winked and followed Lilith with her eyes she headed out of the room. She sighed and swung her legs out of bed, stretching before she stood. Walking over to her dresser drawer, Ophelia quickly plaited her hair down her back and pulled out leggings and a sports bra. She slipped on her shoes and trotted down the hall to meet Lilith outside.

The succubus was stretching as Ophelia stepped outside, extending her arms above her head. “I think we should start with you showing me what you already know.” She smiled softly, crossing her arms. “You said you learned self defense so we will have to work on offensive skills to even it out a bit.”

She scratched the back of her neck nervously, “Ah, I really don’t know much. I can throw a punch and I know basic weak points, but that’s about it.” She crossed one arm over the other to stretch, then shook out her legs. Rolling her head to either side, she let her neck relax and warm up. “It was just basic knowledge like scratch at someone’s face for DNA, that type of thing.” Ophelia laughed.

Lilith chuckled softly, holding up one of her hands. “Then we will start simple. Throw a punch at my hand, and don’t hold back.” She instructed. “I’ll check your positioning and correct anything I see wrong.”

Ophelia bit her lip for a moment and then stepped forward, falling into an easy boxing stance. Her weight shifted to her center and she held her hands in front of her face. With an exhale, she tightened her core and threw a quick punch that was barely visible to the human eye. She threw her momentum into it, but not to the extent to topple herself over, just enough to pack extra power into her swing.  
The succubus remained still, not even flinching as Ophelia’s fist met her hand with a loud sound. “Not bad.” She smiled softly. “Tuck her elbows though, or you’ll risk breaking an arm depending on what you are hitting and it can give you a bit more control.” She explained.

Ophelia nodded and shook out her hand. Falling back into proper stance, she tucked her elbow in this time and threw a second punch. This time she added more force behind it, hitting with more strength and control. “Better?” she asked.

“Much.” She nodded. “Do that to someone’s face and you might manage to knock out a tooth or two.” She smiled softly. “Hmm..” She hummed beginning to circle the wolf. “Would you like to test your reaction times first or come at me?”

“Reaction times, I don’t think I could just go at you like that,” she mused shaking her head. “Throwing a punch at you was hard enough.”

“How are you going to spar with me if you can’t throw a punch?” Lilith raised a brow with a smirk. “The intent is that eventually you will be able to beat me.” She reached out, tapping beneath her chin. “Alright, I’m going to go at you then and you’ll have to block my blows.”

“The idea of hitting you is so against my nature,” she shrugged, smiling down at Lilith as she held her chin. “Ok, I think I can do that.” Ophelia nodded and fell back into her easy stance.

“And I love you for it.” She smiled softly. Lilith stood in front of Ophelia, knowing she needed and would hold herself back slightly. “And if I manage to hit you, I’m sorry.” She looked at her girlfriend seriously before moving to punch at her.

“It’s alright,” she sighed, watching the small twitches in Lilith’s arm as she prepped to punch her. Ophelia blocked Lilith’s punch, grabbing her forearm with the opposite hand and twisting towards her, pulling Lilith into her chest with her arm pinned behind her. 

Lilith smirked as she pulled into Ophelia with her hand behind her. “Not bad.” She grinned before reaching her elbow up and driving it back into Ophelia’s sternum in order to get released from the arm lock. 

Ophelia stumbled back, letting go of Lilith, as the breath wooshed out of her. She quickly dropped into a crouch and swung a foot at Lilith’s knees, catching her on the side to weaken the tendon. 

The werewolf’s foot hooked behind Lilith’s knee and knocked her on her ass. She laughed slightly, rolling onto her side and looking over at Ophelia. “You’re doing well. Nice quick reaction.” She quickly stood up, rolling her neck.

She stood up, her eyes wide and heart pumping with adrenaline. “Most people don’t laugh when someone takes out their knees Lili,” she giggled. Ophelia bounced lightly on the balls of her feet, waiting for Lilith’s next strike.

“When have I ever been like most people?” Lilith smirked slightly as she went back to circling the other woman. “I’m just admiring my talented girlfriend.” She moved with inhuman speed, grabbing Ophelia’s arm and throwing her to the ground.

“Fuck,” Ophelia huffed out, the breath knocked out of her. She rolled quickly to her feet and snapped a punch at Lilith, aiming for the soft point between her ribs and hips on her unprotected side. She twisted slightly, keeping her body shielded from the more painful spots that Lilith could hit.

The two found a steady rhythm, a fight that seemed more like a dance. Lilith made sure she was teaching Ophelia to be prepared for different fighting techniques and speeds, both offensive and defensive. She moved quickly, pinning Ophelia to the ground and straddling her. Sweat dripped down her neck as she looked down at her. “You’re doing well.”

Ophelia paused to catch her breath, she could feel the aches where Lilith had caught her settling deep into her bones. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead, “Thank you,” she panted, “guess I have a few natural instincts now compared to when I was human.” Ophelia left her arm laying across her forehead, sucking in air as she tried to recover.

Lilith grinned, leaning down and kissing her softly. “I’m fairly content that you could hold your own fighting the more regular beings. Just don’t go challenging Thor to any brawls or anything.” She chuckled softly, laying down besides Ophelia in the grass.

“I’m not looking to die,” she chuckled, “and going against a god sounds like a death wish.” Ophelia’s breathing started to even out and her heart rate slowed. The adrenaline was slowly draining out of her. She rolled to her side to look at Lilith. “You’re very beautiful when you’re sparring.”

“Sure I am.” Lilith rolled her eyes playfully, she didn’t believe it not when she was sticky with sweat and out of breath. She smiled softly, looking over at Ophelia. “I’m proud of you, by the way.”

Ophelia smiled, her cheeks deepening from exercise-pink to a deep red. “Thank you,” she said quietly. She reached out to grab Lilith’s hand, still giving her space to cool off, but getting to touch her.

Lilith brought her hand to her lips, kissing her knuckles as she looked over at her. She sat up, leaning over to kiss her softly. “I’m hungry. How about you?” She knew that Ophelia would see right through the lie considering she knew Lilith didn’t need to eat.

Ophelia rolled her eyes. “Yes I am, thank you for reminding me to eat,” she teased. She hopped to her feet, pulling Lilith up with her. “I can make you whatever you like,” she pulled Lilith in for a quick kiss before starting the walk back up to the house.

Lili tilted her head, watching as her girlfriend walked up into the house. “Hate to see you go but love to watch you leave.” She grinned before jogging up behind her into the house. “How about you make whatever you like and I will be happy with it.” She countered with a smile.

She laughed at Lilith’s joke before turning around, continuing walking backwards. “Alright, but it’s going to be something simple, my arms are tired.” She scrunched her nose up at her girlfriend.

“Simple is good, I love simple.” She smiled, speeding up and placing her hands on Ophelia’s hips. “We’re simple honestly, it’s one of the things I love about us. Being with you is easy.”

Ophelia smiled, tilting her head to the side and tucking a few stray hairs behind her ear. “You’re right, it’s as easy as breathing.”

Lilith’s mark began to glow as she beamed up at Ophelia, leaning up on her toes and kissing her sweetly. “How about you cook and I will make us some cocktails?”

She brushed her hand across Lilith’s glowing mark. “Are we done training for today? Because that’ll decide my alcohol consumption,” she chuckled.

“We are done for today.” Lilith chuckled softly, a shiver running down her spine from Ophelia’s touch. “Though alcohol and fighting isn’t the most unusual combination but I’m not going to prepare you for that.”

Ophelia shook her head, “Oh I know, I’ve done more stitches for alcohol-induced brawls than I would like,” she let go of Lilith and walked over to their pantry, starting to pull ingredients off the shelf for an easy dinner. “I just didn’t want to try to meditate or practice restraint with alcohol in my system, that sounds like a disaster waiting to happen.”

“No more training for today, I think we thoroughly saw what you are capable of.” She winked at her. She went to the at home bar, grabbing some various alcohols out and figuring out what she would make. “I figured we could spend the rest of the night enjoying each others company.” 

She let out a sigh a relief, “Good, I don’t think I could throw anymore punches at you today.” Ophelia walked over to the stove and started boiling a pot of water. She tossed some vegetables in the microwave to steam, and when the water comes to a boil she dumped the pasta in. “However, I don’t mind spending the rest of the night enjoying you,” she tossed a flirty look over at Lilith, her eyes flashing.

She grinned, biting her lip and sending her girlfriend a wink. Lilith knew she would never tire of spending time with Ophelia, every moment spent with her felt like the very first. She mixed up some Lucky Cats, pouring some Chambord in the bottom of the martini glasses before pouring in the mixture of vanilla vodka and pineapple juice. She handed one of the glasses to Ophelia before sipping her own. “Perhaps you can pick a movie we can watch together.”

Ophelia stirred the pasta before walking over to the sink to drain it. She plated the fresh fettuccine and laddled red sauce and steamed vegetables on top. After setting down their two plates, she took a seat on her usual stool. “Ok!” she smiled brightly. Ophelia took a sip of the drink Lilith had made her, “Oh my gosh, this is so good! And much needed.”

Lilith smiled softly, brushing her fingers against Ophelia’s back lightly. “Some raspberry liquor, pineapple juice and vanilla vodka. Very easy and delicious.” She smiled softly, digging into her food. “And your cooking is delicious as always. You would make the best wife.” She teased softly with a smirk. 

Her face brightened at Lilith’s words. She said wife, you definitely heard that right, she mused to herself. Ophelia started eating as well, taking a few bites before glancing over at Lilith. “Thank you, I do enjoy some domestic duties,” she winked at her girlfriend. Wife, wife, wife, repeated over and over again in her head.

She smiled softly, taking another bite of her food and sip of her drink. Since her first marriage with Adam went so poorly she was always very much against it, her and Cain weren’t even married despite their ten years together. Yet, with Ophelia there was really no hesitation. It just felt like the logical next step. “You’re cute.” She smiled, placing a hand beneath her chin.

Ophelia rolled her eyes with a smile. “You’re cuter,” she teased. She picked her fork back up at took a few more bites of pasta, “The cutest girl in the whole world.” And she was to Ophelia, the most beautiful soul that she had ever loved.

Lilith laughed loudly, leaning in and kissing Ophelia’s cheek. “Shush.” She grinned, playfully tugging at the wolves hair. She kissed her shoulder, feeling light and euphoric like nothing could bring her down. “You’re the sweetest.” She smiled softly. 

Ophelia leans into the kiss and laughs at Lilith’s tug, “Whatever you say, my love.” She wrapped an arm around Lilith’s shoulders and pulled her close. Watching Lilith’s face, her heart felt full of joy, happy that she could make someone feel this way as well.

My love, I’ll never tire of hearing her say that. I love her so much, I didn’t think it was possible to be so in love with someone. Lilith leaned into her, reaching up and cupping her cheek guiding her down into a soft kiss. “Phia…”

Ophelia leaned into the kiss, sighing softly at Lilith’s lips. I love the way my name sounds when she says my name. Her other hand reaches around to rest on Lilith’s knee, gently rubbing her thumb back and forth.

She smiled against her lips, playfully nipping at her bottom lip. “Sorry, I keep distracting you from dinner.” She chuckled softly, brushing her nose against hers. Lilith was making it a habit now of kissing Ophelia while they were eating dinner. 

“I don’t mind if you’re the one distracting me,” she mumbled. Ophelia sighed and rested her head against Lilith’s. “I don’t even care about dinner anymore, I just want to curl up with you and watch movies. Kiss you and snuggle with you for eternity.” 

“That sounds like a good idea because that is all I want as well.” Lilith kissed Ophelia’s forehead, sliding off the stool and grabbing their plates. “Why don’t you go into the living room and get some blankets and pick out a movie? I will clean up in here.” She scraped off their plates before setting them in the dishwasher. 

Ophelia admired Lilith as she took care of the dishes. Even the most mundane tasks are beautiful when she does them. She hopped off the stool and left to gather as many fluffy blankets and pillows as she could hold. Only the coziest place for our movie night, she giggled to herself.

Lilith cleaned up the kitchen, before making a bowl of popcorn and placing some drinks of a tray, carrying it out into the living room. “Snacks and drinks.” She placed them on the coffee table before settling down besides Ophelia on the leather couch. “Did you pick a movie?”

She smiled up at Lilith from her spot on the couch. “I chose Star Wars, prepare to see your girlfriend become a massive nerd.” Ophelia kissed Lilith on the cheek before wriggling into her lap, curling up with her head cradled on Lilith’s legs. “You’re the best,” she sighed contently. 

The succubus threaded her fingers through Ophelia’s hair, playing with the silky strands as they watched the movie. She found herself once again braiding her hair as they watched the movies. Lilith asked soft questions every now and then, and by the end of the third movie she was fast asleep. 

Ophelia sat up at the end of the third movie. She had heard Lilith’s breathing even out as she fell asleep earlier. The intricate braids Lilith had been weaving fell in a cascade down her back, tied off with more ribbons from her wrist. Ophelia smiled and caressed her face, So beautiful when she sleeps. She gently picked Lilith up and cradled her in her arms, careful not to jostle her. The walk back to the bedroom was agonizing as she tried not to wake her exhausted girlfriend. “Happy Birthday, my love. I’ll see you when you wake up.” she whispered softly.

Lilith reached out in her sleep, grabbing Ophelia’s arm. A soft mumble escaped her lips. “Stay.” She mewed softly, curling into her pillow and pulling her closer.

She smiled down at her girlfriend and crawled into bed next to her. Wrapping an arm under her shoulders, Ophelia pulled her into her chest and held her close. “Whatever you need my dear,” she laughed softly. She kissed the top of Lilith’s head and closed her eyes, falling into an exhausted sleep as well.

The succubus found herself waking early in the morning, the warmth of the sun peeking from beneath the curtain onto the couple. She looked up, admiring Ophelia as she realized the werewolf had carried her to bed last night.

Ophelia’s eyes opened slowly, she had finally stopped jumping at waking up next to someone. Her arms wrapped tighter around Lilith and she closed her eyes again. “Good morning, love,” she said softly. 

Lili smiled softly, leaning in and kissing the base of Ophelia’s neck. “Good morning.” She spoke sleepily, nuzzling into her. “You’re a cute nerd.” She chuckled softly remembering Ophelia’s excited answers to her questions.

She laughed a little at Lili calling her a nerd. “I told you it was going to be bad. I love the Star Wars universe so much,” she peeked an eye open at her sleepy girlfriend and smiled at how beautiful she was in the morning light. 

“It was adorable, I’ll admit I don’t quite understand it but I like how happy it makes you.” Lilith chuckled softly, her fingers trailed over Ophelia’s shoulders lightly. “Star Wars, chess, I’m wondering what else I will learn about you.”

Ophelia threw an arm over her eyes, “I just continue to be nerdier, I promise.” She laughed for a bit before moving her arm to see again. “I’m always willing to tell you more about myself. Whatever you want to know I’ll tell you,” she whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Lilith’s forehead.

“So you’ll just get cuter then.” She chuckled softly, her arm around Ophelia’s waist tightened as she nuzzled into her. “What other ‘nerdy’ things do you enjoy?” She raised a brow, looking up at her girlfriend.

She scrunched her nose and groaned. “Gods lots of nerdy things. Physics, legos, Doctor Who, and ummm…” she took a deep breath before laughing at herself again, “I really love ballet.”

“Ballet? Really?” She smiled softly. “Did you ever practice or did you just enjoy watching it?” She asked curiously. Lilith always enjoyed dancing, ballet was something she had attempted over the years.

Ophelia blushed, “I um- I actually trained to dance professionally growing up. I had a spot, with American Ballet Theatre, but I was told that it was a bit of an irrational dream.” She pulled Lilith closer under her chin, snuggling her close.

Lilith frowned, she didn’t understand why someone would discourage their children from following their dreams. Especially if they were obviously talented. “Can you still dance?” She traced random shapes on Ophelia’s arm.

“A little,” she smiled, “It’s why I kind of got into a rhythm while we were sparring.” Goosebumps raised on her skin under Lilith’s fingers. “I miss it occasionally, but medicine really suits me better I think.”

“I think you are an extraordinary doctor but I wouldn’t mind seeing you dance.” She smiled softly, kissing her collarbone. “I’ve always loved ballet, I’m sure you can tell I’m a big lover of the arts.”

“No, I would have never guessed you loved the arts my dear,” she teased her. Ophelia ran her hand along Lilith’s back, rubbing a hand across her shoulders. “Maybe I’ll show you sometime. I can’t wear pointe shoes anymore, but I still have some moves,” she smirked.

“Oh, I know you have moves.” She teased back. “I’m excited to see more of these moves.” She grinned up at her as she sat up slightly. In one smooth movement she straddled Ophelia, leaning down and kissing her deeply. 

“Oh-” Lilith’s kiss cut Ophelia off. She sighed into the kiss, relaxing into Lilith’s touch. She tangled her hands into Lilith’s hair and kissed her back, pulling her tight against her. 

Lilith moaned against her lips, kissing her passionately. She wasn’t sure what had come over her this morning, she was just so happy. Today felt like it would be a good day. “I love you.” She whispered against her lips.

Ophelia brushed her tongue against Lilith’s, a grow rising in her chest. “I love you too,” she breathed. Her hands followed the curves of her girlfriend’s body, coming to rest on her hips. “I love you so much it hurts.” 

“It’s a good type of hurt I hope.” Lilith smiled softly, her lips trailing over Ophelia’s jawline and neck. She placed her hand over hers, her fingers gliding up Ophelia’s arms.

“The best type of hurt,” she whispered. Her hands pulled Lilith close again and kissed her hard. The sheets were still tangled around their legs and the morning light streamed across the bed into Lilith’s hair. She looked angelic to Ophelia, her own personal savior. She smiled against her lips, still trying to kiss her. 

Lili kissed her deeply, brushing her fingers through her hair further messing up the braids she had given her the night before. She pulled back, looking down at those golden eyes. Ophelia was devastatingly beautiful, a masterpiece that Lilith was terrified of damaging.

“Hello there, Birthday Queen,” she smiled up at Lilith. Her hand reached up to follow the curve of her cheek, still flushed from kissing each other. “How can I make this day perfect for you?”

“Birthday Queen.” Lilith chuckled softly, leaning down and kissing her softly again. “You already have made this day perfect, just by being here.” She assured her softly. “You make me so happy, the happiest I have ever been.” She brushed her fingers against Ophelia’s jawline.

“It’s a special day Lili!” she laughed. Ophelia picked up one of Lilith’s hands and pressed a kiss on her knuckles.”Waking up next to you is not enough to make this day wonderful!” She had always loved birthdays, even if she hadn’t celebrated hers very much she loved to celebrate others. 

Lilith smiled softly down at her, her blue eyes watering a bit. No one had ever treated her like this before, not even on her birthday. “Sorry.” She wiped away a stray tear. “I’ve just never had anyone care about me the way you do.” She smiled softly, the mark on her neck softly glowing.

Ophelia sat up, still cradling Lilith in her lap. “Oh no, no, you can’t cry on your birthday!” She wiped the tears from Lilith’s eyes before wrapping her arms around her again. “Of course I care about you this deeply, you’re the love of my life Lilith. I meant it when I said I would do anything for you, anything at all.” 

She let out a soft laugh, wrapping her arms around Ophelia’s shoulders. “I’m sorry, I just am feeling a bit over emotional I suppose.” She kissed the top of Phia’s head. “You are so good to me, I love you so much.” She whispered against her hair.

“I will only ever be good to you Lilith,” she looked deep into her eyes, a serious expression on her face, “I promise.” She nuzzled her head into Lilith and sighed, “I love you too, so incredibly much.” 

“I know you will be, I have no doubt in your love for me.” She rested her cheek against the top of her head, just relishing the feeling of being in her arms. “We are a couple of saps aren’t we?” She chuckled softly.

Ophelia beamed up at Lilith, “the biggest saps.” She cupped Lilith’s face, holding her gently. “So, I do have to go by the clinic for a bit today before dinner tonight, but other than that I am free. What would you like to do?”

Lilith leaned down, kissing her softly. “I’d love to just spend the morning with you. I’ll have to meet Locran later today, he usually comes to the house but I figure I could surprise him at the train. I’ve invited Astrid to join me.” She explained her plans for the day. 

“Great! Then we can do whatever you would like until you go to meet Locran,” she kissed Lilith’s cheek before rolling her onto her back. Ophelia leaned down to kiss her. “I’m going to hop in and out of the shower, then we can do as we like for a few hours.”

Lilith locked her legs around Ophelia’s waist, keeping her close. She cupped her cheeks and kissed her sweetly before pulling back with mischief in her eyes. “What if what I want to do is just going to get you all sweaty again?”

Ophelia moaned into Lilith’s lips. “Then that is exactly what we’ll do,” she whispered softly. She kissed Lilith deeply, settling between her legs and sliding her hands into her hair. I am so lucky to be loved by her.

She grinned up at her, brushing her nose against hers. “Love of my life.” She whispered against her lips, before pulling her down into a deep kiss. Her tongue brushing against her bottom lip before slipping into her mouth. 

Her heart melted at Lilith’s words. Love of my life, she thought to herself. Ophelia let her hands roam across Lilith’s curves, enjoying the feel of her underneath her. She nipped at Lili’s bottom lip playfully and began planting kisses along her jawline.

The succubus smiled softly, letting out a happy sigh feeling Ophelia’s hands and lips working against her. Birthdays were never that exciting to her, it was when her family came together yes but nothing else made it that special. Yet with Ophelia she knew that it would remain special for the rest of her life because the wolf declared it so.

Ophelia grazed her teeth against Lilith’s ear. “Your wish is my command,” she whispered seductively. She moved down to kiss the tender skin around Lilith’s mark, trailing kisses around the gold that tied her to Ophelia. Her hands followed, caressing her skin.

“Oh, Phia…” She moaned softly, one of her hands reaching up and threading through her hair. The other brushed against her shoulders, gliding down her arms as she relished in the way the werewolf made her feel. The mark glowed from Ophelia’s touch, warming them both.

Goosebumps rose on her skin under Lilith’s fingertips, a shiver up her spine. She continued her trail across Lilith’s body and peppered kisses across her chest. The heat from Lili’s mark radiated across her skin, warming Ophelia and sparking the wolf in her. She sucked in a breath as the wolf in her bucked against her control, a growl starting to rise in her chest. She looked up to Lilith, her eyes flashed a brighter gold at her desire. “You are beautiful,” she growled out.

Bright blue eyes met golden ones, a grin across Lilith’s lips as she looked down at the alpha werewolf. “And you are...magnificent.” She breathed out. The succubus was always so intrigued when the wolf in Ophelia was provoked, whether it be anger at others or desire with her. She pulled Ophelia up for a searing kiss, her tongue slipping into her mouth.

Ophelia returned the kiss hungrily. Her hands gripping Lilith’s shoulder tightly, her nails starting to dig into her skin. She moved to straddle Lilith, her actions becoming more aggressive. Her hands slipped into Lilith’s hair and pulled gently, trying hard not to hurt her girlfriend.

Lili wrapped her arms and legs around her girlfriend, pulling her tight against her as they kissed roughly. She didn’t mind the roughness that the wolf in Ophelia provoked, it was just another part of her and it made things quite enjoyable. The succubus began feeding from Ophelia slowly, savoring the power it seemed to give her. “Fuck. You taste so good.” Lilith whispered against her lips.

She smiled against her lips. Grabbing Lilith’s hands she interlaced her fingers and pinned her hands to the bed, kissing her deeply. Ophelia pressed herself tighter against her girlfriend. Her skin itched and the wolf howled inside at Lilith’s words. “Gods,” she sighed hoarsely, barely able to contain herself.

She squeezed Ophelia’s hands as she pinned them above her head, a smirk on her lips about the teasing she was about to do. Her voice was absolutely sultry as she spoke, dripping with lust. “I’m completely at your mercy, Phia, what will you do with me?” She smiled coyly. 

Ophelia’s eyes burned bright gold at Lilith’s teasing. Sharp canines had cut her gums and she licked her lips as she sat up to look at Lili. She tried to speak, but her voice was gone, almost like she had partially changed. “Whatever I damn well please,” she purred in Lilith’s heads. She gave the succubus a quick wink to remind her she was playing before pressing a passionate kiss to her lips.

“I’m yours, do whatever you’d like.” Lilith purred back, letting out a soft moan against Ophelia’s lips. Her heart was beating hard against her chest in anticipation, her chest arching to press against the wolf’s. They were both wearing far too many clothes in her opinion. 

The alpha sensation rolled over Ophelia, pushing her closer to the edge of her control. She pulled Lilith to a sitting position and practically ripped her shirt over her head. Quickly pulling her own shirt over her head, Ophelia was hungry to have her hands all over Lilith. She pushed her back down to the bed and kissed along her collar bone, using her tongue and sucking gently as she went. Her teeth cut across Lilith’s skin, leaving red lines in their wake. Ophelia trailed kisses down her skin and teasing her girlfriend.

If there was a heaven, this was it. Pinned beneath Ophelia, her lips, tongue, and teeth working against her. Lilith had never felt more loved, or wanted. She arched and twisted in Phia’s grip, making soft and loud noises depending on what the wolf did. She was a mess beneath her.

Lilith was putty in her hands and Ophelia couldn’t love it more. Causing her girlfriend to melt under her hands made her stomach flip. She slipped her hands to to the waistband of her underwear and swiftly slipped them off. She gave her a seductive smile and brushed her lips along her inner thigh.

Now that Lilith’s hands were free she used them to thread through Ophelia’s hair, pulling her closer. “Phia…” She breathed out, biting her bottom lip as she looked down seeing those beautiful golden eyes. “Fuck.”

Ophelia gripped the back of Lilith’s thighs, “Ask,” she growled out. The dominant energy from her alpha side rolled off of her. She loved making Lilith feel this way and she was revelling in it. She licked her lips and gave Lilith an enticing wink, waiting for her answer.

“Please, Ophelia. I need you. Please?” She whimpered softly, her back arching slightly as she was practically panting for more. She felt like her body was on fire, a delicious fire that burned straight to her core. 

She hooked one of Lilith’s legs on her shoulder, “As you wish,” she whispered silkily. Her grip tightened on Lilith and she started to tease her, alternating between her mouth, tongue, and even teeth. Her heart was pounding against her ribs and sweat started to bead at her temples. Lilith was incredible, so gorgeous it blew Ophelia’s mind. Loving her was the biggest honor she had ever had. 

Lilith tugged on Ophelia’s hair slightly in her euphoria, her hands the only thing keeping Lilith still against her. “Ophelia!” She gasped every time she did something that sent shockwaves through her body. “I’m not-” It was like being hit with every good feeling she had ever had and then tripled. Lilith had never felt anything so intense in her life.

Ophelia dug her nails of one hand into Lilith’s thighs, pulling her hard against her to keep her in place. She moved her other hand to between her thighs and falling into a rhythm. She followed Lilith’s cues, relishing in her name on her lips. Ophelia could feel the same need dip in the pit of her stomach from when she first marked Lilith. She recognized it now as her alpha senses in overdrive and gave in to them, letting them drive her.

The succubus was a wreck, covered in a thin layer of sweat, her heart beating fast in her chest. She lightly pulled on Ophelia’s hair. “Come here.” She whined, wanting to kiss her. She wanted to feel their bodies pressed together, place her thigh between her legs. 

She took a few more moments before lifting her head. Ophelia stalked up Lilith’s body, pausing only to slowly like her fingers. She layed back on top of Lilith, the heat curling off her body, and kissed her hard. 

Lilith returned the kiss eagerly, using the opportunity to explore Ophelia’s body. Light fingers glided over her sides, hips, breasts, before dipping between her legs. She tangled their legs together, rolling her hips slightly as she teased Ophelia. “I love you.” She moaned against her lips.

Ophelia gasped at Lilith’s hands and pressed her hips hard into hers. One hand slipped into her hair and the other cradled her face. Her breath came in pants and she felt the simmer under her skin flare into a full blown fire. “I love you too,” breathed, barely able to get the words out in between gasps. 

The succubus smiled, seeing the werewolf was feeling the intensity just as much as she was thrilled her. She increased the speed of her fingers and her hips. Playfully nipping at Ophelia’s bottom lip, before pressing a searing kiss to her lips. A flood of emotions revealed through the kiss. 

Her heart took off, barely contained in her chest. “Lili…” she moaned, her head falling back in ecstasy and a smile playing at her lips. Tingles rippled out across her body from her core, sending chills across her skin. Small moans escaped her lips and euphoria filled her soul. 

Lilith followed Ophelia in her release, moaning softly against her lips. She rode the high, her fingers brushing against the wolf’s navel but her thigh rested between her legs. She kissed her softly, brushing her tongue against her bottom lip. “That was...wow.” She smiled goofily. “You’ve left me unable to find words.”

Ophelia was gasping, unable to catch her breath. She was still in alpha mode and riding the most incredible high of her life. She propped herself up on one elbow to look at the beautiful woman with a soft smile playing at her lips. Her eyes were still flashing and her canines still peaked out from her upper lip. “I- I-” she whispered huskily. Ophelia was having a hard time reigning her wolf back in, but she was too over the moon to care. “Incredible.”

Lili laughed in delight at the scene in front of her, reaching out and touching those canine teeth. “I’m glad to see you enjoyed yourself.” She winked, leaning in and kissing her softly not minding the teeth. “Happy Birthday to me.” She mumbled, laying back on her pillow with a soft breath. 

She hopped up out of bed and started pacing back and forth, adrenaline still coursing through her. “Enjoyed doesn’t even begin to describe it,” her voice stridulous. She tossed her girlfriend a wink from where she was standing and started to stretch out sore muscles. Ophelia felt jittery and full of energy from pleasing Lilith.

The succubus leaned up on her elbow, watching as Ophelia circled around the bed. Her dark hair flowed over her shoulders as her eyes followed her girlfriend around the room. “Do you need to go for a run, my love?” She asked, a bit amused. 

“No, no, no,” she stopped, “I’m fine! See?” Ophelia took a deep breath, inhaling to the bottom of her lungs before slowly exhaling. She repeated that one more time before opening her eyes again to admire Lilith. She flashed her a soft smile, canines no longer there, and crawled onto the bed beside her. “All better,” she beamed.

Lilith chuckled softly as her frantic words, shaking her head fondly as she watched her calm herself and lay down beside her. She leaned in, kissing her sweetly. “You’re so cute when you’re all worked up.” She teased softly.

“Well you’re the one who gets me worked up, being all sexy,” she teased back, still attempting deep breaths to calm her heart rate. She rested her head on Lilith’s chest and used her heartbeat as a guide. “Plus, I like to run when you’re busy. That way I’m not bothering you.” Ophelia ran her hands lightly across Lili’s stomach, tracing patterns on her skin.

“You could never bother me.” She kissed the top of her head, playing with the ends of Ophelia’s hair. “And you know you could always ask me for help when it comes to calming yourself down. I have magical hands remember?” She mused softly, nuzzling into Ophelia. 

“I do agree that you have magical hands,” she smirked, “but really, I’m ok. I really need to learn to calm myself, what if you’re not with me and I can’t reign it in?” 

“Fair enough.” She nodded, brushing her fingers up and down Ophelia’s spine. “I suppose that would be apart of me teaching you restraint.” She mused with a soft laugh. “Thank you, you’ve already made this the best birthday ever.”

Ophelia nuzzled into her girlfriend. “Anything for you, love. I will continue to make this day amazing for you.” She kissed Lilith’s shoulder gently.

“How did I get so lucky?” She smiled softly, playing with the ends of Ophelia’s hair. “I have a question...just to get your opinion on it…?” She suddenly felt nervous about what she wanted to ask.

She looks up from her spot on Lilith’s chest, “Absolutely! What’s up?” she smiles at her. Ophelia could feel a little bit of her nervousness and was concerned. She never wanted Lilith to feel nervous about talking to her.

After Adam, Lilith never gave marriage another thought. She simply thought it was for her to be attached to some man, but then again, Ophelia was no man. She was her mate and Lilith had no doubt she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. “How do you feel about marriage?”

Ophelia smiled even brighter up at her, “that was what you were nervous about asking?” She laughed a little bit and shook her head. “I’ve always wanted to get married. I mean, I was engaged just before leaving New York, but that didn’t really work out well.” 

Lilith smiled softly, cupping her cheek and brushing her thumb lightly against it. “I wasn’t sure how you’d react. Not everyone wants to be married, I didn’t think I wanted to be. At least not until I met you. So I wanted to get your opinion on the matter, so I can plan for the future.” She smiled softly.

Her head shot up in surprise. “The future?” she whispered. Ophelia hadn’t even considered more with Lilith, too afraid to scare her after Lilith’s history and end up damaging their relationship. “Like, with me?”

“Of course with you.” Lilith laughed softly, pulling her closer and kissing her deeply. “I want everything with you.”

She couldn’t stop grinning as Lilith kissed her. She wants a future with me, she might want to marry me. “I love you,” she breathed. Her heart was singing at the idea of being Lilith’s wife.

“I love you too.” She wrapped her arms around the wolf tightly. Lilith leaned down and kissed her again, brushing her nose against her’s. “It will be hard to keep things a surprise from you…” she mused with a smirk, referring to their connection. 

“Wait, are you? You’re really… You’re going to?” she asked excitedly. Ophelia couldn’t breath, she never thought someone would love her enough to possibly propose again.

The succubus brushed her fingers through Ophelia’s hair, pulling it away from her face. “Mhm. But forget I told you, I want to at least attempt a surprise for you.” She mused softly, her mark softly glowing.

“I’ll try my best,” she giggled. Her heart was still racing from Lilith’s words, unable to really comprehend what she was saying. 

“You’re going to think about it all the time, aren’t you?” Lilith teased, smiling down at her fondly. “You’re so cute.” She cupped her cheek and pulled her into a soft, sweet kiss.  
“How could I not?” she exclaimed, “This is a dream come true for me,” she sunk into Lilith’s kiss, ecstatic at the thought of her proposing. She wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about it, not even after it happened. Ophelia hid her face in Lilith’s shoulder, too happy for words now.

Lilith chuckled softly, kissing Ophelia’s temple as she pulled her close. “Really? You dreamed about marrying a damaged, man killing succubus?” She raised a brow. 

Ophelia shook her head in Lilith’s shoulder, “You’re ridiculous, that doesn’t describe you at all!” She kissed her shoulder softly, “I dreamed of marrying someone that I was so deeply in love that I couldn’t imagine a life without them.”

Lilith smiled softly, looking down at her adoringly. “I love you so much.” The mark glowing brightly as she leaned down and kissed Ophelia deeply.

“I love you too,” she whispered back. Her hand brushed against the mark on Lilith’s neck, admiring how bright and warm it was. She wants to marry me, Ophelia giggled to herself. She couldn’t comprehend someone loving her so intensely.

\--


End file.
